Friendly Rivalry
by XxNormannoeyesxX
Summary: Shane and Mitchie's rivalry is the biggest talked about thing at Camp Rock and everyone besides Tess has chosen a side. But what happens when Brown decides to stir things up and the status quo is disturbed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Gosh it's been a while since I uploaded a story I almost forgot how lol Well, the plan was for this story to be done and up at the start of this summer but so much has been happening lately that I'm actually still finishing this story up but I decided anyway to start putting my finished chapters up. Hope you's enjoy it.**

Mitchie's Prov

I inhaled deeply the moment my feet hit the last step of the yellow bus, the woodsy smell made me smile but I felt it falter when I realised this was the last time I would get to enjoy this smell…unless a forest spontaneously grew around Juilliard.

Camp Rock had been my life for the last four years, it was the highlight of my year I was gonna miss it…well most things about it.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called, breaking my train of thought, as Ella and her jogged towards me.

"Hey." I smiled brightly embracing both of them in a hug.

Caitlyn, Ella and I had been friends from the first day we set foot in Camp Rock all hoping to conquer the world of performing arts in different areas, for example Ella wanted to become a dancer not that her singing was anything to turn your nose up at either, Caitlyn had thrown herself into producing music whole heartedly since the age of ten and then there was me who wanted to be a famous singer or song writer. We became friends quickly, and they were one of the main reasons I enjoyed camp so much, it was unfortunate that we lived so far apart during the year. But that would all change next year when we went to Juilliard in the fall.

"Are you happy to be home?" Ella joked; it was an on going joke between us that this place was more of a home to us than where we lived.

"You have no idea." I smiled brightly.

"I can't believe this is our last year." Caitlyn pouted.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Just means we make the most of it now that we're here." Ella smiled; always looking on the bright side was Ella's gift.

"That's right and we have an extra week too." Caitlyn said a smile pulling up the corners of her mouth.

We were all slightly confused as to why we were sent a letter earlier in the year asking us to come a week before camp started normally, not that we were going to complain since we got to stay a week longer.

"I wonder why Brown wants us here a week early." Ella mused.

"We'll find out soon no doubt." I smiled.

"Do you notice how it only seems to be the 'seniors' here?" Caitlyn asked looking about us at those arriving.

"Huh." I said wonderingly as I noticed what Caitlyn already had. "Maybe…"

But I didn't get to finish my theory because the annoying sound of a Dixie horn blasted from a black Mercedes jeep as it skidded to a stop beside us making all three of us jump back.

The windows were darkly tinted so you were unable to see the driver but I knew immediately who it was and he confirmed it for me as he rolled down the window, sunglasses on as if he were some superstar and with that idiotic grin plastered to his smug face.

"Bus it here Torres?" He laughed. "What happened fail drivers Ed this year?"

Shane Grey, the bane of my existence, had been going here as long as I had but unlike how easy it was to make friends with Caitlyn and Ella it wasn't easy to make friends with Shane. He was here to be the best there was and his competitiveness and arrogance ignited a competitiveness in me I didn't know I had until I met him. Turns out we were simply as good as each other as we had drawn in every final jam since we started…but that wasn't good enough for either of us. Our personal competition had brought us into the spotlight at camp and after our second year we seemed to have our own groupies, with most of the girls siding with me and the boys siding with him, a classic battle of the sexes.

"Drop dead, Grey." I muttered.

"Oh, touchy." He chuckled to himself. "Well." He smiled fakely. "I just stopped by to wish you luck this year…you'll need it. It's the final year and I'm not sharing that trophy with you."

I narrowed my eyes at him about to retort but he was gone leaving us in a cloud of smoke. I let out a frustrated growl that boy was infuriating.

"You know he's just trying to psyche you out, Mitch. He's threatened by you." Caitlyn commented.

"So he should be." Ella smiled. "Just don't let him get to you."

"I won't." But my words came out through my teeth so I didn't convince anyone.

"Come on." Caitlyn smiled linking her arm with mine. "Let's see if Brown's reason cheers you up a bit."

Tess's Prov

I watched as Shane and Mitchie exchange _pleasantries_, eugh, they thought they were _so_ cool and popular just because they have that stupid rivalry going on. We were all rivals here for crying out loud! We all wanted to be the best here…and I would be the best here once I outted those two fakers.

Shane's Prov

I locked my car over my shoulder as I walked towards the Mess Hall confidence radiating off of me, this was my year, no drawing, no losing just winning. That trophy was gonna look good in my dorm room when I was at Juilliard next year.

"Shane!" Nate called waving over his head the minute I walked into the Mess Hall.

"Hey guys!" I smiled slipping in between Nate and Jason, two of my best friends.

"Ready for our last year?" Jason smiled.

"Oh yeah." I smiled cockily. "I've been practicing flat out, Mitchie's gonna be wondering why she even bothered coming this year."

"Have you seen her yet?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, we exchanged pleasantries when I pulled up." I smirked making them both laugh.

"I've gotta say I'm gonna miss your little competition next year." Nate chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled making them both look at me questioningly. "I mean I'm gonna miss kicking her butt."

"Hello senior Camp Rockians!" Brown boomed from where he was standing on a table, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey Brown!" Everyone called back.

Brown let a smile escape before continuing, "You're all probably wondering why we asked you to come in a week early, and this is where you's get your explanation. This year for the seniors we're trying something different we've brought in a new system that will make your final year a bit more like your final year of school and more rewarding."

I wondered if I looked as confused as everyone else.

He chuckled to himself as he took in all the confused expressions, "This year instead of doing a whole lot of classes, we're going to ask all the seniors to pick one class to major in and at the end of it you's will all receive a diploma."

"What like a real one?" Someone called out from the crowd.

"Yeah, like a real one, like the one you got when you graduated from high school this year." Brown laughed.

Chatter started to pick up in the crowd, murmurs of snap decisions and possibilities but Brown called us to attention once again.

"You'll obviously be presenting what you've learnt or perfected, as the case may be, in Final Jam which will be like your final exam, but don't fret normal Final Jam prizes will still be giving out with only a small tweak. The competition won't be everyone against everyone like normal instead the competition will be those doing the same class as you, meaning they'll be first, second and third prizes for all the individual groups. So this week you'll not be attending classes or anything you will just be trying to decide what classes you want to major in for your final year, please put thought into your choices! Well that's it really from me, the sign up sheets will be in here when you's are ready to make your choice. Dee has the room keys for you's and I will see you's tonight for dinner." And with that he was jumping down from the table and disappearing out the door while the group began to converge on Dee.

Mitchie's Prov

Nothing like a large queue to make you realise how many seniors there was, I thought to myself as I scanned the many heads in front of us as we waited for our cabin keys. It felt like we hadn't moved any further towards Dee in the last fifteen minutes.

"Brown's surprise has certainly made camp a little duller." The girl in front of us whispered to her friend.

Her conclusion grabbed my attention quickly, I thought Brown's surprise had been great another diploma would look well in anyone's' record of achievements.

"How so?" Her friend looked as confused as me.

"Well, you heard him if the competition is just among the groups then we'll never know who's the best between Shane and Mitchie." She answered. "I mean it's not likely they're gonna be doing the same class and it's their final year." As she finished her tone had become more whinge like.

"Oh." Her friends said, understanding flashing across her face before her forehead creased and her mouth set in an annoyed expression. "I never thought of that."

She took the words out of my mouth, that hadn't occurred to me either; I felt a smile light up my face. No competition at all this summer, I felt the relief swirl around my body, although I had gotten caught up in our stupid rivalry I hadn't had time to fully enjoy camp…now I had the chance to.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thank you for the lovely reviews I didn't expect any considering the first chapter didn't really have much in it lol so thank you's very much :)**

Mitchie's Prov

"Good morning!" Ella sang as she pulled back the curtains letting the morning light in, waking me and from the sound of Caitlyn's groans, Caitlyn too.

"I hate morning people." I grumbled pulling the blanket over my head.

"C'mon lazy bones." Ella laughed pulling back the cover. "We have a week here before anyone else comes we should make the most of it."

"Ella, this week is for deciding what we want to major in." Caitlyn mumbled sleepily pushing herself up right.

"Like we don't know already, you'll do producing, I'm doing dancing and Mitchie will do singing." Ella smiled.

I was about to ask 'how would she know' and from Caitlyn's expression so was she but our words got stuck in our throats at the same time. She was right, it made sense, we were strongest in those areas plus if I did singing I was sure I could do a little song writing as well for it.

"See." Ella gloated making Caitlyn and myself throw our pillows at her.

Shane's Prov

I woke up early the next morning last nights sleep had been restless, after Brown's talk I felt like I was missing something and I didn't like it.

I slid out of my bed silently and changed quickly into my sweats before going out into the cool morning air and breaking into a slow jog. Our cabin was one of the furthest from the lake so I started towards it, jogging had always helped me clear my head and sort things out so hopefully it would help me nail down what was bothering me.

But my hopes were squashed as I reached the lake and turned back and still had no idea what was bothering me

Mitchie's Prov

"So, are you's gonna sign up this morning?" Ella asked as we walked to the Mess Hall.

"I dunno." I said unsurely. It had made sense before but I really wanted to put more thought into it just in case.

"What is there to know, you're a fantastic singer Mitch." Caitlyn exclaimed.

"I just want to think about it more." I answered, getting sceptical looks from my friends. "I'll probably do it; I just want to put a little more thought into it…while we sunbathe after breakfast?" I giggled making them giggle too.

Shane's Prov

I was so busy trying to concentrate on what I was missing that the giggling made me jump.

"Sunbathing it is." The taller of Mitchie's friends smiled excitedly as they walked on in front of me, not aware I was behind them.

"Nice and relaxing." Her other friend smiled.

I smiled to myself as I slowed my pace so I didn't draw attention to myself, maybe bugging Mitchie and her friends today would get my mind off whatever was bugging me.

Mitchie's Prov

We walked across the pebble beach in our flip flops and kaftans, the cold morning air had completely vanished and in it's place the sun shone brightly it had to be in the forty's already.

"Let's use those sun beds." Ella smiled gesturing to three empty sun loungers; a few people seemed to have had the same idea as us and the sun beds were filling up quickly.

"Sure." Caitlyn agreed eagerly, picking up her pace. "My arm's gonna fall off soon, if I don't put this bag down."

"Well, you shouldn't have offered to carry it." Ella giggled as Caitlyn dropped it beside the middle sun lounger and sank on to it rubbing her arm.

"I didn't know it would weigh that much."

"What all did you bring Ella?" I asked as I started digging through the huge beach bag for my towel.

"Towels, hats, sunscreen, sunglasses, our brushes, conditioner - cause you know the lakes water dries out my hair if I don't get it in after I swim– a few snacks, bottled water, bug spray, magazines, hair bands just the normal stuff." She smiled brightly.

"Oh." I smiled. "Just the normal stuff." I said suppressing a giggle as I laid my towel out on the sun-lounger and started pulling off my kaftan over my head.

"Mitchie."

His voice was so annoyingly familiar, it had me pulling my kaftan off faster and wrapping it around my top half as I turned to face him, for him to see be in my bikini made me uncomfortable. I felt my face burn with embarrassment because of the situation he caught me in.

"Shane." I greeted him as politely as I could - when the blush faded - but that stupid smug smile on his face made it hard to be polite.

"Nice day, huh?" He asked conversationally.

"Uh-huh." I said, my eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I thought you'd be practicing today though." He smiled angelically. "Seeing you of all people need too." He finished the smug smile returning.

"Eugh! Shane why don't you just go drown yourself." I fumed, my arms falling to my sides letting my kaftan fall to the ground.

"Oh watch, Mitchie your mid rift's showing." He chuckled.

I wrapped my arms around my mid rift reflexively making him laugh more before walking on past me to join his friends, who were three sun-loungers down taking off their sweats so they were just in their swimming trunks.

I gritted my teeth together to stop myself from yelling something - I may regret later - after him.

"Don't let him get to you." Caitlyn said rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, this is supposed to be a nice, fun, girlie day, don't let him ruin it." Ella smiled.

I let their words sink in while I unclenched my teeth and took a couple of deep breathes to relax, "You's are right."

"Let's go swimming." Ella suggested brightly.

"O.k." I smiled lopsidedly as I followed them towards the edge of the lake.

We let a small swell of water break over our feet first, and simultaneously we all jumped back cringing away from the freezing water. But before we had a chance to comment on how cold it was or try again, we were being sprayed by the cold water as Shane and his friends ran through it and our screams seemed to be making them laugh harder.

"Eugh! That boy…I'm gonna kill him." I growled about to march in after him but Caitlyn and Ella held me back.

"Mitch, don't do anything rash." Caitlyn exclaimed as she held me back.

"Fine." I frowned as my sanity returned.

"Um…guys." Ella spoke as she looked back towards the sun-loungers. "How about we get our own back in a way we'll not end up in jail after?"

"How?" I asked interestedly following her gaze but she didn't have to answer me as I noticed what she was looking at, the boys' clothes and towels.

Caitlyn caught on at the same time, "It would be just awful if they didn't have anything to cover up with when they're finished." She smiled evilly.

We all took a quick look behind us - they were pretty far out on the lake they wouldn't be able to make out what we were doing even if they were paying attention – before we ran towards their stuff.

"We're not going to be able to carry our stuff and theirs'." I said examining the pile of clothes on their sun-loungers.

"Oh." Caitlyn smiled evilly as if something just came to her. "Maybe we don't have too."

We looked after her confused as she jogged towards our sun loungers and grabbed our flip flops and kaftans.

"We can trade them." She giggled as she put the kaftans and flip flops at the end of each of the boys' sun-lounger, then she tugged on one of the boy's sweats and white tank top.

We laughed as we followed her example and slipped into the other two sets of clothes and shoes. Then we ran – with great difficulty because of the big difference in our feet size and theirs' – still laughing, scooping up our beach bag and towels on our way back into camp.

Shane's Prov

"Dude, their packing up, I think we made them leave." Nate said guilty as he squinted towards the shore.

I turned around, to see where he was seeing this a twinge of guilt pricking my stomach but at the same time confusion was setting in since when did Mitchie give up so easily usually she gave as good as she got, it was one of the reasons I lik…respected her…sort of.

"Um…I don't think they're packing their stuff." Jason commented he was closer to the shore than Nate and I. "I think one of them is wearing my navy sweats."

"No way!" Nate and I chorused together before we started swimming as fast as we could to the shore.

They were gone by the time we got to our sun-loungers.

"They took our clothes." Jason complained.

I couldn't see the extent of the damage, as both of them were blocking my view.

"No, they didn't take our clothes they traded with us." Nate corrected bending down to pick something up before he turned around to face us holding a pair of white daisy flip flops in one hand and a pink kaftan in the other.

I felt myself smile when I seen the articles of clothing.

"Why are you smiling?" Nate fumed. "We'll have to go back to our cabin just like this or did you always want to wear girls' beachwear."

"Nothing." I replied quickly my smile fading as I realised our cabin was on the opposite side of the camp, we'd be a laughing stock if anyone seen us. "Let's go." I mumbled. "Maybe people won't see us; they're probably all in the Mess Hall having lunch anyway." I tried to sound reassuring as I grabbed the kaftan and flip flops at the end of my sun lounger and started to march across the pebbles towards camp.

Mitchie's Prov

We lounged on the steps of the Mess Hall waiting for them to walk past us, they'd have to walk this way to get to their cabin – rule one in rivalry always know where your rival's cabin is.

"Oh here they come." Ella giggled getting up from the step she was sitting on.

I looked up to find Shane in the lead with a scowl that made me smile - huh…was he always so…toned - holding my balled up kaftan in one hand and flip flops in the other. His shorter friend was behind him with the same expression except he was wearing the flip flops, not properly though he had them on sideways. Then there was his taller friend who seemed happy enough wearing Ella's kaftan and flip flops.

They stopped about five feet away from us.

"The stones were hurting my feet." The short boy said quickly when he noticed us looking at his feet.

"And it was cold." His taller friend put it. "Although this actually feels sorta nice…ow!" He whinged as Shane elbowed him.

"Give us back our clothes." Shane demanded.

"Um…no." I smiled simply.

"RUN!" Caitlyn yelled.

I followed her as she leapt up the two steps into the Mess Hall and ran through the tables with Ella on my heels. We had reached the back door of the Mess Hall before the laughing started that's when we knew they followed us so we ran faster.

Shane's Prov

I ignored the laughing that erupted as we ran through the Mess Hall after them, when they reached the steps of the back door, they split up. I didn't know if Nate and Jason thought of splitting up to go after them all, I didn't care, as long as I caught Mitchie, the silence as I followed her was the only reason I noticed their absence.

She ran straight to the trees that separated individual dirt paths - to make it hard for me to follow her - before doing a wide U- turn to come into a cabin area where she began to zigzag through them in an attempt to lose me.

When I noticed her pattern kept repeating, I ran to the other side of the cabin she ran behind and waited for her to reappear.

Mitchie's Prov

Basic evasiveness was my strategy to get away from him, I had peeped over my shoulder a couple of times to see if anyone was following me not that I doubted for a minute that he would be.

I turned around another cabin, where was I going to run to now? I was going to give him his clothes back eventually, but I was having too much fun. Apart from these shoes, the size difference between his shoes and my feet was slowing me down. I'd be able to run faster if I took them off I thought taken a quick peek over my shoulder as I tried to stay in motion while taken them off.

I started running properly again the moment I had both shoes off, and was flat out again as I rounded the corner.

I seen him too late, and before I could think about stopping I was crashing into him. Our collision didn't seem to have the same effect on him as it did on me, he stumbled back half a step before regaining his balance where I was sent reeling backwards readying myself for my collision with the ground. But it never came and when I opened my eyes I was standing upright with his arms wrapped securely around my waist.

Being this close it was hard not to take every little bit of him in, the perfect tan, the way his biceps still bulged even with his arms stretched out around me, the planes of his chest, the little trail of hair that lead from his bellybutton down…Wow Mitchie I thought as I tore my eyes away from the trail of hair up to his face, and the moment our eyes met we jumped away from each other as if we'd been hit by lightening.

Shane's Prov

I watched as she blushed delicately when we jumped apart, perfect strawberry and cream and the way her teeth bit into her bottom lip I just wanted to smooth it out with my finger and maybe take her cheek in my palm and…Shane what are you doing! A little voice in my head shouted snapping me back to reality.

"Give me my clothes back!" I demanded.

Her eyes took in my face and for a millisecond I thought she actually looked hurt by my tone, then she frowned and it was gone.

"Fine." She spat in the same angry tone she normally used with me.

It made me laugh sometimes it was like a kitten trying to be mad, but not right now I was too confused to laugh.

I watched wide eyed as she threw my shoes at my feet –probably aiming to hit them- then as she slid out of my grey sweat pants and tugged the hoodie over her head so she was just in her bikini. How did I not notice how immaculate her body was before? The perfect curves and tan…What are you doing? The voice in my head demanded again snapping me out of my train of thought. I handed her, her kaftan and flip flops absently as I tried to find an answer for the voice in my head…But I couldn't I got side tracked as I watched the soft material of her kaftan brush down her skin as she slipped it on.

I was pulled back to reality though as she turned to leave.

"This isn't over." I called after her teasingly when I regained my composure.

"Bring it Grey." She smiled cockily over her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane's Prov 

_Beep! Beep!_

I hit the alarm off quickly, I was already up and dressed, the excitement had woken me an hour early but I knew if I was to wake my room mates they would've killed me.

"Nate! Jason!" I called in a hush shout. "It's time."

Mitchie won't know what hit her.

Mitchie's Prov

_Dream_

_The sound of water swells breaking over the sand and the heat from the sun woke me up. I could feel the sun's heat touch my mid rift that confused me I normally had that covered showing too much skin was something I rarely did but it made sense when I looked down to see I was wearing a bikini and I was laying on one of the sun loungers beside the lake at Camp Rock._

_The beach was deserted though…I was alone so why was I here? I sat up straighter and threw my legs over one side of the sun lounger and tried to remember why I came here to sunbathe alone…_

Shane's Prov

We were all suppressing our laughter the minute we left our cabin; Jason was the first to burst as we approached their cabin.

"Jase, Ssh." I managed to say through my own laughter as we got closer. "You'll wake them."

"S-s-sorry." Jason said through his laughter before clamping one hand over his mouth to quietening himself.

"What do we do now?" Nate asked more composed than Jason and me because he was concentrating on holding the box of live frogs - we gave him - at arms length.

"Find an open window." I instructed.

We walked to the back of the cabin, hoping that the clammy night had the girls open a window and we were in luck. I was about to tell Nate to put the box in, but he was already doing it, Nate did not like being on frog duty and couldn't wait to get rid of them.

The box hit the wooden floor with a thud and we all ducked down simultaneously in case it woke the girls up but it didn't.

"Gawd they sleep like logs." Jason muttered.

"Did the frogs get out?" Nate asked his nervous expression made me laugh before I checked.

Annoyingly the lid on the box was still on.

"The lid's still on." I said frustrated. "Someone's gonna have to go in and take it off."

"Not it!" Jason and Nate said the second the words were out of my mouth.

"Damn it." I muttered as I pulled myself up using the window ledge to go in while they smirked cockily.

I slid in the window awkwardly trying not to make a sound in case I woke anyone up and tried not to stand on the box of frogs at the same time. The window was at the head of Mitchie's taller friend's bed, Mitchie was asleep on the other side of the room by the door and I found myself smirking, she was in for a surprise when she woke up I thought as I reached for the box and opened the lid slightly before turning for the window again.

Mitchie's Prov

…_I was so deep in thought that when two strong tan arms wrapped around my waist I nearly jumped five feet in the air. I sprung up and turned around to face whoever it was and the gasp that left my mouth could've been heard a mile away._

_But he didn't look horrified like he just wrapped his arms around me thinking I was someone else…he was smiling crookedly…_

Shane's Prov

"Shane." Mitchie muttered sleepily.

Crap, I was caught. I braced myself for the ear bashing I was about to receive as I turned around and looked across the room to Mitchie's bed. She was still asleep a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. Her expression made a weird sensation flutter in my stomach but I shook it off as I climbed out the window.

Mitchie's Prov

…"_Sorry." Shane smiled - he was actually being sincere – as he walked around the sun-lounger to stand in front of me. "I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled again before winding his arms around my waist and pulling me up off the lounger and into him. In the next second his lips were on mine and his hands were pulling me closer to him still and I was enjoying it, I was kissing him back passionately my fingers running over his abs before locking in his hair and I still couldn't get close enough to him._

_The kiss was softening before I came back to my senses and my eyes opened widely in surprise at my actions…_

_End of Dream_

I shot up straight in bed, my eyes bugging out of my head and my head swimming with the pictures of my dream.

"Wow."

But my wondering was short lived when I noticed two small eyes staring up at me from the bottom of my bed.

"Ah!"

After screaming and wakening Caitlyn and Ella – who also screamed for a while – we managed to round up all the frogs back into the box they were originating from beside Ella's bed then when they managed to stop me from marching off to find Shane to force feed the frogs to him we got ready for breakfast. In all the chaos I didn't have time to ponder over my dream until I was waiting in the queue for the breakfast buffet.

I was still thrown by how I acted in my dream, kissing him like that…it just wasn't normal, on the rare occasion when Shane had starred in my dreams they were more nightmares than dreams. I could only come up with two reasons for it, one my dream showed me what I wanted sub-consciously, which was ridiculous or it was just because of the close up I got of his well toned body yesterday.

The second alternative was more likely, I mean he was a self absorbed ass but I never said he wasn't hot…that was teenage hormones for you.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn said pushing me on towards the buffet table. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Just how to get those idiots back." I lied quickly throwing a pointed look towards Shane's table to hide my face; I had to be the worst liar in the world.

"We'll get them tonight…"

"Ah no." Ella interrupted Caitlyn quickly. "Tonight is the pop princess and prince party thing and we're not missing it."

"Oh right, I forgot about that. Who are we going as?" Caitlyn smiled excitedly.

I cringed mentally I'd forgotten too, it was just gonna be a normal dance except you had to dress up as pop stars to keep in with the music theme of the camp. I didn't like dances at my school back home and that perspective remained the same here.

"Well I brought a couple of Halloween costumes with me." Ella smiled.

I braced myself for what was coming Ella never done things by halves like normal people.

"What are they? Who are they?" Caitlyn asked excitedly grabbing a couple of pancakes and putting them onto her plate.

"Well, since its "pop princesses" I thought I'd bring the obvious, Britney, Christina and Beyoncé."

"Who are we all going to be?" Caitlyn asked eagerly.

"Well, I was thinking you would be Beyonce, Mitch could be Britney and I could be Christina."

I was going to regret this question in a minute, "What outfits are they?"

"I have the dress from 'Crazy in Love' for Caity, Christina's marine outfit from 'Candy man' and I have the cat suit from 'Oops I did it again' for you." Ella finished sheepishly.

I looked at her in disbelief, "The red PVC cat suit?"

She nodded sheepishly.

"I can't wear the red PVC cat suit." I exploded making half the Mess Hall look at us.

"Oh stop pouting Mitchie." Ella scolded as we walked towards the theatre where the dance was. "You look great, and you're all covered up barely any skin showing just the way you like it." She smiled.

That was true, at least I wasn't showing as much skin as Caitlyn or Ella, I thought Ella had meant the white marine outfit from the 'Candy man' video but she meant the blue one only with slightly longer shorts and matching blonde wig and we had to tape Caitlyn into Beyoncé's dress in case she fell out of it when she was dancing.

But even with that reassuring thought, my heart still pounded against my chest and my hands started sweating as Caitlyn opened the door and led the way into the theatre.

The nineties tunes hit us first – the best pop music decade, naturally – before I seen the others, and all my nerves left me because most of the girls were dressed provocatively Tess topping them all in Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty" outfit.

"Eugh! Did she have to be Christina too?" Ella moaned.

"You look way prettier." I rushed to reassure her at the same moment Britney's "Baby one more time" started.

"Oh em gee!" Ella squealed excitedly her pouting clearing up instantly. "I love this song, c'mon." She smiled grabbing each of us by the wrist and dragging us towards the dance floor.

Shane's Prov

I can't believe I'm here I thought as another cheesy pop song came on.

"Why are we here, again?" I asked.

"Cause its fun." Jason smiled.

"What part of this is fun to you?" I frowned.

"The music, the dancing, getting to dress up… pretty much all of it." Jason smiled with Nate nodding in agreement. "Why? Don't you like being Justin Timberlake?"

"Not really, I mean he's not as cool as Bono or Michael Jackson." I complained gesturing to their costumes.

"So, dude it doesn't matter who you are it's about having fun." Nate insisted. "Like those three." He smiled gesturing to three figures in the middle of the dance floor who were doing the dance routine to Britney's "Baby one more time" one was even dressed as Britney from what I could tell from the red cat-suit.

"They're not half bad." I complimented but found myself trying to suck it back in when the dancers turned around and I found out it was Mitchie and her cronies.

Mitchie was the one in the Britney costume and although she was more covered than her friends I couldn't take my eyes off her –unusual for a teenage boy- I watched as she danced to the final chorus her hips swaying in perfect sync to the music the red leather framing every curve she had perfectly…

"Is that Mitchie?" Nate asked, him saying her name brought me back to reality and I quickly pulled my eyes away from her.

"Yeah I think so." I shrugged.

"They got over the frogs pretty…"

"You's match." Jason interrupted.

"Huh?" Nate and I chorused together.

"Well, she's Britney and you're Justin they were an item remember."

"Pfft! Can you imagine Shane with Mitchie? That would be hilarious." Nate laughed.

His words annoyed me for all the wrong reasons, so I shook it off quickly.

"Ah well, she's with Kevin now anyway."

"I thought they broke up again." Nate said absently.

"Jase, we weren't talking about the real Britney we were talking about Mitchie." I clarified.

"I was talking about Mitchie." He said pointing towards the dance floor.

Mitchie's Prov

I was all set to follow Caitlyn and Ella off the dance floor when the slow song came on but before I could someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with Andy who was wearing baggy jeans, a black vest top, a backwards cap with a bandana underneath topped off with a huge chain…I knew immediately who he was supposed to be.

"Kevin Federline." I smiled knowingly.

He smiled and nodded, "I heard we were back together." He laughed gesturing to my outfit. "So, do you wanna dance?"

"Sure." I smiled. I wasn't attracted to Andy and I was pretty sure he wasn't attracted to me, but why not? It was my last year I should enjoy it.

I followed him into the middle of the dance floor and wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms wound around my waist lightly and we began swaying from side to side.

"You do know Kevin isn't a pop star, right?" I giggled.

Shane's Prov

I watched as Andy put his arms around her waist, and something flared inside me, I shook my head again it was these stupid cheap disco lights playing with my head I thought to myself.

"Is that Andy dancing with Mitchie?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I shrugged.

"They look like their having fun." Jason commented.

"Yeah they do, don't they?" I felt a sly smile make its way onto my face. "I'll be back."

"Shane, what are you doing?" I heard Nate call behind me worriedly.

I circled the dance floor so I was coming up behind Mitchie, "Can I cut in?"

I watched as she physically tensed up at the sound of my voice Andy threw me a questioning look and because she didn't turn around it was easy to give him a wink. I watched him suppress his laughter – Andy wasn't on "team Shane" or "team Mitchie" he was just someone who got a kick out of our bickering – he unwrapped his arms, threw a quick semi-apologetic look to Mitchie then walked off the dance floor.

She turned around slowly eyes tight shut, and I thought I heard her even mumble something to herself before she opened her eyes.

Mitchie's Prov

"Please let this be a nightmare." I mumbled to myself as I let my eyes open.

I wasn't that lucky, he didn't disappear like I wanted him to he was still there smiling cockily, "Can I have this dance?"

I didn't have time to answer his question, he had already wrapped his arms –a lot more firmly than Andy – around my waist, so I couldn't do anything else but wrap my arms around his neck, the close proximity made me uncomfortable and I was suddenly embarrassed at the similarities between this closeness and the closeness in my dream last night.

"Who are you supposed to be? You look like "The Mask" in that stupid hat." I said teasingly to ease some of my tension.

He narrowed his eyes slightly before spinning me around gracefully, "Actually, I'm supposed to be Justin. That's why I came over, Britney, Justin get it." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes slightly at his joke.

"I also wanted to give you another good mental image of me so you can dream about me again tonight." He smiled cockily before winking at me.

If I would have had anything in my mouth I would have choked on it, how did he know? Then it came to me…the frogs they would have been in our room to release them…crap!

He read whatever expression I was wearing before continuing, "Do you dream about me often?" He smiled. "Have your friends ever heard you talk about me in your sleep before?"

That superior look on his face pulled me out of my frozen state and I was able to unhook my arms from around his neck and with as much force as I could muster up I shoved him away from me and marched off the dance floor my face flaming with embarrassment.

"Mitchie!" Ella called over the thumping music before catching my elbow. "We seen what happened on the dance floor, you looked really mad, what did he say?"

"Nothing." I replied quickly, I hated lying to my friends but this was too embarrassing to share. "It doesn't matter he was just being a jerk. Can we just leave, please?"

Shane's Prov

Winding Mitchie up entertained me for around ten seconds, then for some reason I sort of felt bad and was thankful I was talking so low no-one else around us would have heard what I had been saying to her. I couldn't understand why I felt bad about it I've always teased her like that, so because of that feeling and the feeling of missing something that I hadn't got rid of since Brown's speech on the first day I decided to leave the dance early, telling my friends it was because I was tired.

I liked walking through the camp at night it was always so peaceful and calm I could always think things through, but not tonight. Every time I tried to get my mind off embarrassing Mitchie it always drifted to that feeling of missing something or vice versa.

I was happy to see the roof of our cabin over the bushes, maybe sleep would bring me the peace I wanted, but when I stepped onto the gravel path that led to the steps of our porch I couldn't stop a sigh leaving my mouth because Mitchie Torres was sitting on the steps. Sleep couldn't come quick enough now, after what I did to her earlier this wasn't going to be pretty.

"What is it now, Torres?" I sighed walking towards her.

When she looked up I was expecting that look of hate she always wore around me but her face was expressionless, blank almost apart from something that flickered in her eyes for a second but then was gone again. She didn't say anything as she walked towards me with something white grasped in both hands.

"These are yours." She said - her tone wasn't as blank as her expression there was a slight edge to it - shoving the white shoebox into my hands before continuing to walk on past me.

There was never a silence before between us it was eerie and it made me feel even worst.

"No-one else knows, about what you said in your sleep." I said in a whispered shout after her.

She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around then just as quick she started walking away again.

I rolled my eyes at her descending figure, what did she want from me?

I stared down at the white box in my hands as I walked up the steps and into the cabin before setting it down on the table by the door whatever was in it could wait. Not even bothering to turn the light on I pulled my outfit off and threw it on the ground, right now I just wanted to go to bed and claim the peace sleep would bring.

I fell onto where my bed was but instead of the soft mattress I assumed was under my blanket I hurt my back on the ridges of the beds frame.

"Ow. What the…?" I found myself saying out loud as I reach for the light switch above my bed.

I let my eyes adjust to the light before I pulled my blanket back and found the reason why my back didn't find the mattress…because there wasn't one. I got up quickly, suspicion making me move faster; to see the other two beds in my room they had no mattresses either.

"Hey, we thought you were going to bed." Nate smiled as he and Jason came into the cabin. "Wait, what happened our mattresses?" He asked noticing my pre-occupation.

"Mitchie and her friends." I answered annoyed. "Actually, just her friends because she was waiting for me outside as the little "look out" with that box which is probably empty." There went feeling bad about what I said to her.

"This box?" Jason asked picking up the white shoebox.

"No wait, Jase that's…" But Nate's warning was too late, Jason already had the lid off the box and the frogs were already jumping out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello :) Just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely reviews so far love getting them! And I also wanted to let you's know I'll be updating twice today cause this chapter's a bit short lol **

Shane's Prov 

I struggled to stay upright as we walked to the Mess Hall the next morning, my eyelids threatened to stay closed every time I blinked and I had no idea what I looked like…I didn't actually care anyway I just wanted to sleep.

After Mitchie's stupid prank we had to round up the frogs which took us to the early hours of the morning - we had set six frogs loose in Mitchie's cabin so we were expecting the same number in our cabin only we couldn't find the sixth frog - we gave up when Nate noticed the time. Then we realised we had no mattresses so we had to sleep on the floor which was less than comfortable and when I eventually managed to get to sleep it felt like I had only shut my eyes for a second before my alarm was going off.

My sleep deprivation however was only part of the reason for my less than sunny mood that feeling I was missing something was annoying me more than ever, now that I wasn't worried about Mitchie's feelings.

I never fully wrapped my head around that feeling, with the happenings of last night, why I had felt bad about teasing Mitchie - I normally gave her way worst and never felt bad about it - not that I cared much anymore after what she did to us last night as far as I was concerned we were even…but not for long once I got some caffeine in me and woke up a bit I'd find a way to get her back.

"Looks like you's are well rested." Mitchie's shortest friend smirked as the three of them skipped past us and hopped up the steps. Mitchie was the only one that didn't turn around and giggle at us before disappearing into the Mess Hall.

Mitchie's Prov

I rushed into the Mess Hall, not turning to mock or smirk at the boys, when Shane told me no-one else knew about me saying his name in my sleep, I felt guilty about the prank we pulled on them…guilty and afraid that this might be the reason Shane told everyone about me dreaming about him so I didn't want to push my luck.

"Did you see them?" Caitlyn giggled. "It was like the night of the living dead."

"Yeah, I've never seen Shane look so rough." Ella giggled.

"Hey look cinnamon rolls." I said pointing to the buns on the table quickly to distract them, if Shane heard them mocking him it wouldn't be long before he told them about me.

My distraction worked and as they picked what to have for breakfast the conversation about Shane died. They were finished deciding what to have before I even looked at what else was on offer so they left me to find a table while I decided.

"We will get you's back for last night."

The low threatening voice made me jump and drop the paper cup I was about to fill with orange juice. I looked up to find who the voice belonged to not that I didn't already know. He was there, on the opposite side of the buffet table I was taken aback by the way he looked Ella wasn't lying he did look rough, his hair wasn't perfectly styled like normal it was more like a mad scientist do with tuffs sticking out in different places, his face looked drawn and his eyes had huge bags underneath them. Even when he was scowling at me he didn't look this bad, I suddenly felt really guilty.

"What you did last night wasn't funny." He continued ranting.

"I know and I'm…" But he cut me off before I could apologise.

"I'll get you back so much worst Torres." He fumed. "Just wait and see." He glared at me before stomping off.

I tensed at the sound of his words and the look of determination in his eyes; I started to think about the possible humiliating ways he could tell everyone about me dreaming about him…suddenly "worst" felt like an understatement.

_Two Days Later_

I had been on edge ever since Shane's threat, just waiting for the morning when I'd walk into the Mess Hall and the teasing and laughter would start…but it never came, was he taken his time to torture me? I would happily take him throwing me –fully clothed- into the lake or flooding our cabin, even burning it down would be better than this waiting.

My anxious behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed my friends had been asking non-stop what was wrong with me, I always lied of course not that there was much point if everyone was going to find out soon enough. I wondered if Shane noticed too and how much enjoyment he was getting out of this?

I suppose I could always deny it when he told everyone but it would be useless I didn't see my expression when he mentioned it at the dance but I seen the flicker of something in his eyes at whatever expression I wore so I knew he knew…and I was never the best liar anyway.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn said waving her hand in front of my face, a fed up expression on her face as if she'd been calling me for a while.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

She eyed me suspiciously before speaking, "Are you sure you don't want to come into town with us?"

"I'm not really in the mood to shop today." I repeated the lame excuse I'd given them this morning; I didn't want to leave the camp grounds in case today was the day Shane told everyone. "I promise I'll come next Saturday." I tagged on when they both looked as if they weren't going to accept me saying 'no'.

"O.k." Caitlyn sighed.

"If you're sure." Ella smiled weakly as they walked to the door.

"Don't forget to sign up for the singing course today." Caitlyn called before she closed the door behind her.

Shane's Prov

I sat at the table picking at the food in front of me; in all honesty I couldn't even remember what I picked out to eat for lunch. I tried to concentrate long enough so I could see the contents of my plate but I couldn't, that feeling I was missing something had kept my mind so occupied I was surprised I had ate over the last couple of days…I didn't even have time to find ways to get Mitchie back.

The easiest thing to do to Mitchie would have been to tell everyone about what I heard her say in her sleep, but I couldn't…I tried telling Nate and Jason one night but the words got suck in my throat and refused to come out…not that I wanted to humiliated her that bad…maybe. Anyway Mitchie would just have to wait she wasn't that important what was important was sorting my head out by trying to understand this feeling.

"What's wrong with you?" Nate interrupted my thoughts as he and Jason sat down opposite me.

"Nothing, just trying to sort my thoughts out." I shrugged.

"Worrying over what class you're going to take?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." I jumped at the excuse. Honestly until he brought it up I had forgotten all about it.

"You're going to have to sign up for something soon, in case all the good classes fill up." Nate put in.

"Uh huh." I answered about to return to my own little world until Mitchie's chocolate brown hair caught my attention.

I watched her weave through the tables to the back of the Mess Hall where the sign up sheets were for the different classes and watched as she picked up the pen…BAM. It hit me the moment the pen hit the paper, I knew what I was missing.

"That's it!" I almost shouted as I shot out of my seat.

I looked at Nate and Jason expecting them to have had my epiphany at the same time but obviously they didn't and were looking at me as if I'd lost it…so were a couple of other people that were sitting nearby so I sat back down before leaning into whisper explain to Nate and Jason.

"The minute Brown explained how Final Jam would be different this year this feeling of missing something has been bugging me. I know why now." Both boys cocked their eyebrows in confusion. "It's Mitchie…well not her more our rivalry, I mean we'll never know who's truly better unless we were taken the same class and the chances of that before I figured this out were slim but now…"

"You're going to take the same class as her?" Nate asked, summing up my explanation. "That will drive her nuts as well as settle who's better."

"Two bird's one stone." I smirked.

I told her I'd get her back worst.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchie's Prov

I had wandered around the camp grounds on my own all day yesterday – never going too far away from places I would see people waiting for the looks or whispering or laughing but it still hadn't come by the time Caitlyn and Ella returned and didn't come after it.

So, like the morning before my agitation woke me up early, I tried going back to sleep, but I couldn't, then I decided to try and write a song to keep myself busy but apparently my pencil was too loud for Caitlyn, who very politely told me to shut up so I pulled my sweats over my pj's and left the cabin.

I wrapped my arms around myself the moment the cool morning air hit me, it was freezing. I walked briskly to keep myself warm, not sure where I was even going; it was too early to go for breakfast, the kitchen staff were probably still in bed.

I ended up at the dock just in time to slump down on the cold wood and let my feet dangle over the edge to watch the sun rise above the pine trees in the distance. I stayed like that marvelling at the pretty orangey pink colour of the sky, for god knows how long, before finally my eyelids drooped closed and I couldn't hold my head up any longer so I rested it against the post.

Shuffling behind me brought me closer to conciseness but I fought the urge to open my eyes.

"MITCHIE!"

I jumped at the volume of the voice, nearly falling into the water below me but I clung to the post my head had been resting on so I didn't. When I collected myself and turned round I found Shane Grey on the verge of falling over because he was laughing so hard.

I rolled my eyes as I got up and started to walk past him it was too early and I was too sleep deprived to deal with Shane Grey right now.

"Wait, Mitchie. Hold up." He called jogging after me.

I walked on faster, ignoring him but he caught up with me and stood in my way.

"What?" I sighed in defeat.

"Where's that fiery attitude this morning, Torres?" He teased.

"Go jump a bridge." I smiled simply. "Is that better for you?"

"A little, it lacks creativity though but…"

"Get to the point Grey." I interrupted.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to tell anyone about your sleep talking."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What's the punch line?"

"It's not a joke." He smiled genuinely.

I examined his face for some trace of deceitfulness but all I could see was pure honesty.

"Um…thanks." I said unsurely.

"Was probably a nightmare anyway, right?" He chuckled once before jogging away from me.

I wondered if the shock and confusion I felt showed on my face as I looked after him.

Shane's Prov

Her hope of some reconciliation between us would make it funnier when I showed up in her class tomorrow.

Mitchie's Prov

My mind was still on what had happened with Shane, that I wasn't even sure how I managed to get back to my cabin not even realising that's where I was walking to, not even realising I was walking to begin with.

"Morning Mitchie." Ella sang happily about to walk past me but she stopped in front of me suddenly. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly, the minute the words left her mouth Caitlyn was by her side.

I wondered for a brief second what expression I was wearing but forgot about it and answer quickly as my hesitance seemed to be making my friends more on edge, "Um…I just ran into Shane."

"What did he do this time?" Caitlyn asked automatically.

"Nothing, he was just being _nice_." I felt my face screw up the moment the last word left my mouth.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked her expression a cross between suspicion and confusion.

"Yeah, what did he want?" Ella asked her expression the same as Caitlyn's.

"I've no idea."

We were still discussing theories behind Shane's behaviour when we sat down for breakfast in the Mess Hall.

"There has to be some sort of motive behind it." Caitlyn frowned.

"Like what? He was abducted…" But Ella's theory was interrupted by Shane.

"Hi Mitchie." He smiled widely walking past our breakfast table.

"Hi." I smiled back unsurely.

"That was worryingly nice." Caitlyn commented when he was out of ear shot.

_Next Day_

We still hadn't decided on what could have brought Shane out of the dark side but whatever it was it didn't matter to me as long as it stayed that way. I had gotten the best sleep last night since I wasn't anxious about Shane telling anyone, unfortunately my sleep was so good I ended up sleeping in and having to run around like a headless chicken so I wasn't late for my first class.

I only had one shoe on as I hopped out the door trying to pull the other one on; obviously not being a person with great balance in the first place I ended up falling backwards down the three steps that led up to our porch. I braced myself for the impact with the ground but it didn't come I opened my eyes slowly maybe I passed out.

"Notice how I'm always stopping you from maiming yourself." Shane chuckled behind me.

Only when he spoke did I notice his arms wrapped around my waist from behind, how I could feel his abs pressed up against my back because of how tight he was holding me and his breath hitting the back of my neck making me shiver. I regained my composure quickly breaking his hold as I turned around to face him while taken a step back to put some space between us.

"Thanks." I mumbled looking at the ground trying to hide the blush that I felt wash over my cheeks.

"Running late for class?" He smiled casually as if this is how we normally interacted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I can't talk longer I really don't wanna be late."

"How about I walk with you? I'm in no rush, can't top perfection, y'know." He laughed walking ahead.

"Glad to see the old Shane Grey's still in there." I muttered.

"What?" He asked slowing down so I could walk beside him.

"Nothing, I just…how come you're being nice to me?"

"Let's just call it last year nostalgia." He smiled lopsidedly. "I want to make the most of my last year and to do that I thought we should put this stupid rivalry behind us."

"Oh." His honesty took away my ability to form a sentence or was that just that smile.

"So, what teaching cabin are you in?" He asked.

It took me a while to realise we were in the middle of the teaching cabins, him being nice was throwing me off…that was it.

"Uh, number five." I answered looking around myself to find it.

"It's that one." He smiled taken my elbow and turning me around so I was facing the right cabin.

"Thanks." I muttered, flustered this time because of the tingly feeling in my arm.

"I'll talk to you later." He smiled.

"Sure." I smiled practically running to the cabin; I needed to get away from him to sort out my feelings.

I hopped up the three steps and entered the cabin and choose one of the desks at the back of the room. There were only nine or ten others in the cabin, Tess among them given me dirty looks as usual but I had bigger things than her to worry about, what the hell was going on with Shane and me? The tingly feelings, noticing every little part of his body, why were my teenage hormones kicking in now and with him?

Brown interrupted my thoughts as he swung the door opened, "Ah, so you are the lucky few that are gonna be spending the summer with me." He smiled, I loved his accent. "O.k. so today I'm just going to go over…"

"Sorry."

I felt my eyes widen as Shane gave Brown a quick apologetic look then turn to find a seat, he met my gaze as he walked to a free one – two down from me – his eyes had a vindictive gleam to them and then he smirked and mouthed, "Got'cha." before he sat down.

It was an act; of course, my hormones suddenly had to take a back seat to my anger I had to hold myself down on the chair to stop myself from getting up and screaming at him to "get out" or "_maiming_" him, I was never getting away from this stupid rivalry.

I looked at the blank page in my notebook as Brown finished his lecture, I hadn't taken a single note, it had been hard to hear Brown over the gossiping that erupted around me the minute _he_ walked into the room.

I snatched my book up quickly and stormed out, sick of hearing the gossip as it became louder –because they didn't have to whisper anymore- and the looks became more constant. It wasn't fair; I was never going to enjoy my last year now, stupid rivalry, stupid Shane.

"'Last year nostalgia' you didn't really believe me, did you? I told you I'd get you back worst."

I swear this dude was a ghost, just materialising every now and again to annoy me.

I set my jaw stubbornly and marched on, leaving him sniggering behind me. I could imagine myself with a little storm cloud over my head rumbling with thunder every now and again to emphasis my bad mood.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, this is a sort've short chapter but the chapter I'll have up tomorrow is one of the longest in the story so hopefully that'll make up for it lol Thanks again for reading this story and reviewing and adding it to your story alerts and favourites appreciate it alot.**

Mitchie's Prov

I was still scowling as I walked into the Mess Hall and took my seat opposite Ella and Caitlyn.

"Hello my little ray of sunshine." Caitlyn teased making Ella laugh.

I glared at both of them.

"Oh dear." Ella mumbled stopping her giggling abruptly.

"What has he done now?" Caitlyn asked following her lead.

"Shane Grey." I growled his name. "Is taken the same class as me apparently his nice guy act was to lead me into a false sense of security." Both my friends gave me sympathetic looks. "It's not fair." I moaned. "I was looking forward to a summer with no stupid rivalry."

"Mitch, you know there's an easy way out of it." Ella spoke quietly. "Drop out of that class and do another one."

"Ella, she can't give up that easy." Caitlyn spoke before I even had a chance too.

"I know, it was just a suggestion." Ella mumbled.

"Thanks for trying Ells, that went through my head to but…well it was my class first." I whined making my friends laugh.

"So, you're gonna stick it out?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yep, I'm just gonna have to rise above the whole rivalry thing."

"Breathing!" I answered.

"Scales!" Shane shouted above me drowning out my opinion.

"_I'm just gonna have to rise above the whole rivalry thing." _

The sentence I had said the day before rolled around in my head as I rolled my eyes at Shane for the tenth time that afternoon. Of course it was going to be easier said than done, Brown had been firing questions at us all morning and Shane had been purposely shouting over me anytime I answered.

I frowned at the back of his head but held my tongue; I bet he was enjoying this.

"That's a good answer Shane." Brown smiled.

In the same moment Brown complimented him, he turned around and gave me one of his sickeningly sweet, butter wouldn't melt, smiles.

I fought the urge to childishly stick my tongue out at him and instead raised my hand.

"Yes, Mitchie?" Brown asked politely.

"I thought breathing would've been more important…" But once again I was interrupted.

"Thank you Brown." He smiled throwing another arrogant look my way.

Something, inside of me snapped at that moment, like my competitive side decided she had held her tongue for too long.

"Shane, I was in the middle of given Brown my answer." I shot angrily at him.

I seen the enjoyment he got from my outburst shoot across his face then it was replaced by another sickly sweet smile, "I know." He smiled before continuing in a play whisper even though everyone else could hear perfectly, "I just wanted to save you from embarrassing yourself."

That was it, "Embarrass myself or embarrass you?" I yelled getting up from my seat.

He got up from his seat about to retaliate but Brown stepped between us.

"You two my office now." He thundered.

I gritted my teeth before storming out of the room followed by Shane and Brown, who was muttering, "I hate when I have to be uncool."

"Explain now." He said sternly as he closed the door to his office behind us and made his way to his seat behind his desk.

"She's so obviously jealous of me." Shane started.

"You wish." I spat. "He's a jackass; he's been doing nothing but annoying me since I got here."

"You're the one that started the pranks." He shot.

"Yeah, well…"

"Enough!" Brown shouted, quietening us immediately. "Now, I know you's two have had some little rivalry since day one but I will not have it disturbing my class everyday. So there's two solutions, number one, one of you's go to a different class…"

"She should go!"

"He should go!"

We argued at the same time.

"Well kids, that only leaves us with the second option."

"What's the second option?" I asked cautiously.

"You's team up in class and duet for Final Jam." He said simply folding his arms across his chest.

It was quiet for a while as Shane and I absorbed what Brown just said, then a few seconds later our faces wore the same mask of horror.

"No!" We yelled at the same time.

"I can't work with him, Brown. I'll end up killing him…or myself."

Shane threw me a glare.

I ignored him as I continued, "Please Brown there has to be another way." I pleaded.

"No, this is it work together or choose a different class." Brown's tone was final.

We looked at each other for a few, very long, seconds probably debating over what we'd rather do, "Fine." We sighed at the same time.

Crap, I was hoping he would choose a different class.

Brown excused us after laying down the ground rules about our working together, so I returned to my cabin in a worse mood than yesterday the storm cloud I had over my head yesterday was nothing compared to the towering black one that had took its place.

I stormed into my cabin and slammed the door behind me before throwing myself on my bed.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked as she came out of the bathroom.

I grunted in response before pulling my pillow over my face. "Kill me now, please." I begged.

"What happened today?" She asked, I felt my bed move beneath me she had sat down beside me.

"Shane and I got into a shouting match during class, so Brown pulled us out." I sighed before continuing. "Now, he's making us work together."

"It'll be o.k." She said reassuringly. "So, you do a few exercises in class together, no biggy."

"No, Caity. Brown meant I have to work with him in class and do Final Jam with him."

"Wow, that's harsh." She sighed sympathetically lying down beside me. "What are you gonna do?"

"Work with him, I guess." I frowned into my pillow.

Shane's Prov

"You'll not believe who Brown's making me work with!" I yelled as I stormed into the Mess Hall. I ignored the people staring at me as I marched to the table my friends were seated at. "Mitchie. I have to work with Mitchie. Not just in class, no cause that wasn't harsh enough for Brown but I have to duet with her for Final Jam."

Tess's Prov

What? I almost screamed. Shane and Mitchie are doing a duet for Final Jam, that wasn't fair! I wouldn't let it happen!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, you guys are like the nicest people! lol I got so many lovely reviews yesterday! Thank you's so much for being so kind about my writing and my story! :)**

Tess's Prov

"Brown!" I screamed bursting through the door of his office.

"Ah Tess." He smiled angelically from behind his desk. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

I narrowed my eyes at him that Australian charm wasn't going to wash with me. "How could you have paired Mitchie and Shane together?"

"I see word still travels fast around this camp." He smiled. "It was a punishment, for their outburst in class today."

"Well, just make them work together in class not Final Jam…"

"I'm sorry; did I miss the moment I appointed you director of my class?" He asked sarcastically getting up from his seat.

"But it's so unfair they draw every year…"

He held up a finger interrupting me, "Tess you no how I feel about "but's"."

I groaned angrily, Brown was the only adult I never got my own way with.

"Think of it as a chance to up your game Tess." He smiled leading me towards the door.

"But…but…"

"See you tomorrow in class, Tess." He smiled before closing the door in my face.

If he thought I'd sit back and just let Shane and Mitchie win Final Jam because of their ridiculous "popularity" they were all wrong! It was my year. If I had to I'd find someway of breaking that little duet up.

Mitchie's Prov

Caitlyn and I spent the reminder of the afternoon in our cabin with Caitlyn listening to my complaining for two straight hours and then another hour while I filled Ella in on Brown's heinous punishment over dinner.

"Do you think Brown might change his mind?" Ella asked as we left the Mess Hall.

"Not likely." I frowned as we walked to our cabin.

"He might if you's two behave." Caitlyn offered.

"It's hard to behave around that idiot; he brings out the worst in me." I sighed.

"You just have to learn not to let him get to you." Ella smiled sympathetically wrapping an arm around me and given me a sideways hug.

"Yeah, like count to ten in your head to calm yourself down when he annoys you." Caitlyn smiled unlocking our cabin door.

"Maybe you's are right, if Brown see's us obeying all the rules he put down and not fighting, maybe he'll not make us do Final Jam together and shorten my punishment." I smiled hopefully.

"When am I ever wrong?" Caitlyn laughed making me laugh too.

"What rules did Brown put down?" Ella asked curiously.

"Just that we'll be partnered up in class for any exercises we do if there's any hissy fits or fights during class or in his presence he's not letting us do Final Jam at all. We have to do Final Jam together and as well as practicing and preparing for it in class we have to meet up for an extra hour every day at eight including weekends in his teaching cabin and to make sure we do he'll be paying us surprise visits." I rhymed off what Brown had branded into our heads earlier.

"When do the extra classes have to start?" Caitlyn asked from her bed.

"Tonight." I sighed looking at my watch, it was half seven. "Only thirty minutes until the nightmare begins." I frowned throwing myself onto my bed.

I walked quickly through the darkened camp, clasping my song book tight to my chest. The camp I loved so much was sort of creepy when you were walking through it in the dark, alone. Caitlyn and Ella had offered to walk with me but I turned them down insisting I'd be fine now I was regretting that decision.

I sighed with relief when Brown's teaching cabin came into view and I even broke into a little jog before I was in its safe confinement. The lights were already on so was the heat which I was thankful for the temperature outside had dropped considerately compared to this afternoon. I wandered around the room absently, wondering what everyone else thought of us being pulled out of class this afternoon, Tess probably had a great laugh at me, she'd hated me from day one. I ended up behind Brown's desk where a bright yellow post it with my name on it caught my attention I set my song book down before peeling it of the desk to read it.

"_Mitchie/Shane, there's something I had to deal with tonight so I'll be unable to give you's an induction, not that you two need one, you've been here long enough so you know how everything works. So get to work, no fighting or messing around don't let me down and remember I will be watching. Brown."_

I sighed sinking into his black leather chair; I was hoping Brown would be here to be a buffer for the first class at least, leaving me and Shane alone was not going to end well. I'd try to behave myself though, if I didn't drop to Shane's level and keep my head, if Brown saw it was only him playing up maybe he'd release me and only punish him. The thought made me smile, as I dragged my song book across the desk and opened it to a song I had been working on, even though there wasn't a point now since I was doing a _duet_ for Final Jam.

I had a habit of getting too into my writing that time totally escaped me I even forgot about Shane until the little red analogue clock on Brown's desk caught my attention, it was just hitting five past nine. The jerk hadn't even showed up, everything I looked at started taking on a red tinge and I felt the anger building up underneath my skin, what was that idiot thinking!

I snatched my book up and marched out of the cabin slamming the door shut behind me, first I was going to find him then he was going to explain then I was gonna kick his ass.

Shane's Prov

"Where you off to?" Nate asked from his bed as I slipped on my hoodie.

"Going to grab something to eat." I smiled.

"Try not to get caught." He smiled back making me chuckle before I closed the door behind me.

I walked casually to the Mess Hall, grateful it wasn't far away from my cabin. I hadn't enjoyed my lunch or dinner annoyed at the fact Brown was forcing me to work with my sworn enemy. But now I was starving and unfortunately if you didn't bring your own snack foods –which I'd went through the first week here- breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper were the only meals you got and since supper stopped at nine o'clock and it was twenty past now I had to go 007 and bust into the Mess Hall.

I walked around the Mess Hall first peeking in the windows to make sure everyone had left then made my way around to the kitchen entrance and peeked in no-one was around, I pulled at the handle hopefully and smiled when it opened I suppose there wasn't much crime happening in a summer camp for them to lock it. I went straight for the fridge but there was nothing I could eat without having to cook it first so I prayed for something better in the freezer and it was answered in the shape of napoleon ice-cream. I didn't bother with a bowl and just grabbed the tub and a spoon and went into the dining area to eat turning the light on as I did.

Mitchie's Prov

Well seen Shane just didn't materialise out of nowhere when he didn't want to be found I thought bitterly as I marched through the cabins towards his, no longer worried by the dark. He had to know what was coming when I found him.

The unexpected pool of light that fell over me made me jump, who would be in the Mess Hall at this time? My curiosity got the better of me and I peeked in one of the windows, I didn't see anyone at first then I seen _him_ sitting in the back corner of the Mess Hall by himself. Good, there'd be no witnesses.

I marched around to the side door and let myself in before making my way through the kitchen into the Mess Hall. His back was still to me when I came in behind him, being this close to him made my anger come to the surface.

"Are you crazy!" I shouted at him slamming my book down on the table beside his arm. "Or just an idiot!"

He jumped around nearly falling off his seat, "Jesus, Mitchie. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He shouted back at me clutching his heart.

"Where the hell were you?" I continued my rant ignoring him.

"Isn't that obvious?" He answered sarcastically gesturing around himself.

"This isn't the time to be smart with me." I warned him. "We were supposed to meet up over an hour ago in Brown's teaching cabin."

"I was there." He said defensively.

I rolled my eyes at him, "So, you're saying by some miracle I missed your huge head when I was there?"

He narrowed his eyes at my dig but let it go. "I was there before you." He corrected. "I seen the note on the desk so I left there was no point of sticking around if Brown wasn't going to check on us."

"You could have stuck around and told me you weren't planning to stick around." I frowned at him. "I was there till twenty minutes ago waiting for _you_."

"I thought you would have seen the note and just done the same. I forgot you were such a goody two shoes." He teased.

"I'm not a goody two shoes." I said defensively folding my arms across my chest. "Anyway that could have been a test, what if he came back and checked to make sure we were there and not taking advantage of his absence..." I stopped when I noticed the sceptical look he was given me. "O.k. that might be a stretch, but I don't know if you understand how serious I take Final Jam and if we have to work together you have to start taken it serious too." I frowned poking him.

"You need to relax." He answered rubbing his shoulder before picking up his spoon and digging into his ice-cream again. "Want some?" He asked with a full mouth offering me his spoon.

"You're disgusting." I frowned before storming out obviously I was getting nowhere with this idiot.

Shane's Prov

"See you tomorrow." I yelled after her, smiling to myself. "Wait." I called after her when I noticed her beat up yellow book by my elbow. I picked it up and rushed after her. "You forgot your book!" I yelled into the dark from the door, but she mustn't have heard or she was ignoring me either way I just shrugged I'd give it back to her when I seen her I thought returning to my ice-cream.

I put the book down on the table and picked up my spoon, at the same time I was about to dig into the ice-cream I managed to push the book off the table with my elbow. I sighed at having to put my spoon down again before leaning down to pick the book up, at least she wouldn't get on to me for dog earring it or anything she wouldn't be able to tell even if I did, it was in a bad shape to begin with.

I dropped the book in the middle of the table so I didn't knock it off again; it was so beat up though it fell opened to a random page. I glanced at it while shoving a spoonful of ice-cream into my mouth, the words were upside down, my curiosity got the better of me as I slid it across the table and turned it around so I could read it properly.

Mitchie's Prov

I began cooling off and my marching slowly turned into my usual slow paced walk as I got closer to my cabin. It was easier to think clearly when I wasn't so angry, but I didn't like what I found, I realised I wasn't mad at him for blowing off our class I was angry at him for standing me up. I groaned inwardly, what was happening me recently?

"No, no, no, no, no!" I repeated again and again as I whisked about our room throwing pillows and clothes out of my way as I searched for my song book. "Where did I put it?" I asked frantically as I got to the floor and crawled under Caitlyn's bed to search for it.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked her voice layered with sleep. "What are you doing?"

"I've lost my song book." I frowned, coming out from under her bed and sitting on my knees to face her.

I had woken up early again this morning with some new found inspiration and when I didn't find my song book under my pillow, I began freaking out and tearing our room apart.

"And you really thought it was under my bed?" She asked her eyelids slipping closed.

"I thought it was worth a try, I tried under Ella's bed too."

"Mmm…where did you have it last?" She asked sleepily her eyes fully closed now.

"Oh I had it last night, in the teaching cabin." I answered excited at the new possibility.

"Well, go check there." She half smiled, before the sound of her soft even breathing filled the room again.

I smiled before getting up quietly from beside her bed and slipping on my brother's college sweater –that I claimed a while ago to sleep in because it was warm- over my PJ's and tugged on my flip flops before heading out of the cabin, it was too early for anyone to be up yet so it didn't matter what I looked like.

I walked along the gravel path; it felt warm this morning maybe when I found my book and after classes Caitlyn, Ella and I could head to the beach.

"Mitchie!"

I cringed up instantly feeling a blush come to my cheeks as I stopped; did he really have to be the only other person up at this time in the morning? I dragged my fingers threw my hair quickly wishing I had pulled a brush through it before leaving my cabin and tried to stretch the sweater down so it was covering my legs more since I was just wearing shorts, I stopped when I realised what I was doing, it was just Shane who cared what he thought? Not me.

"Hi." He said breathlessly behind me.

"Hi." I said turning around.

He looked exhausted but not lack of sleep exhausted as if he had just run a marathon exhausted, the sweat droplets creeping down his face. He held his finger up to indicate he needed a second before dabbing his forehead and face with his top making me notice for the first time he was topless. I couldn't help but look at his muscular chest and six-pack and the way the drips of sweat slid down his body…wow stop it Mitchie I shouted at myself inside my head pulling my eyes back up to his face.

"What did you want, Shane? Cause I really need to get somewhere." I asked, remembering my reason for being out here in the first place.

Shane's Prov

"I need to give you something." I managed to say through my heavy breathing, because of my morning jog.

"Shane, I really can't stick around if this is just a practical joke or for you to "one up" me or something." She said impatiently.

I couldn't help but frown at her as I caught my breath again, "You left this behind after you yelled at me last night." I answered her pulling her book out of my back pocket and given it a wave in front of her face, making her smile widely, it was perfect it lit up her whole face...wait, what? I shook off what I was thinking quickly, "I called at your cabin to drop it off but I was told to "get lost" so I see where you get your sunny attitude." I chuckled handing it to her.

"How did you know it wasn't me?" She asked smirking making me narrow my eyes jokingly at her.

Were we actually having our first civilised conversation?

"It was probably Caity she's not really a morning person." She explained looking down at her book.

Was it weird that I was happy to see her so happy?

"Wow, I'm being so rude." She exclaimed making me look at her confusedly. "I haven't even said thank you." She explained. "So, thank you." She smiled and before I knew it her arms were around my neck and she was hugging me.

I was frozen by the shock, she stepped back a couple of seconds later almost as shocked as me, "Sorry." She muttered looking at the ground her cheeks taken on a cute pink tinge…not cute just pink my inner voice shouted at me.

"It's fine." I managed to say when the shock wore off. "So, is that like your boyfriend's sweater?" I asked trying to change the subject quickly but the word boyfriend came out strangely like someone was choking it out of me.

"No, it's my brother's; I sort of barrowed it from him ages ago and forgot to return it." She answered still looking at the ground.

A sense of relief washed through me and as I tried to beat it back the awkward silence grew. We both looked around ourselves not knowing exactly what to say to each other, that couldn't have been the only civilised conversation we ever had over with already.

I wracked my brain for something to say to her. "You're a great song writer." I complimented, it was the only thing that came to me after all I had managed to read her song book from cover to cover last night. I couldn't put it down her lyrics were so real.

"What?" She asked looking confused.

"Um…your lyrics." I said pointing to the book in her hands. "They're amazing; especially "_do you know what it's like to fill so in the dark? To dream about a life where you're the shining star Even though it seems like it's too far away I have to believe in myself it's the only way_."" I quoted the lines from the unfinished song at the back of her book, but even though it wasn't finished the words had spoke to me.

"You read them?" She asked her face changing from confusion to something I couldn't quite make out.

I just smiled and nodded.

"You read my songs!" She shouted angrily punching me on the shoulder with as much force she had.

Well there went our civilised conversation.

"I can't believe you'd do that, this book is private." She fumed.

"I didn't think you'd mind, you perform your own songs anyway." I defended rubbing my shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind?" She repeated sceptically. "I only perform some of my songs, other ones are more personal, this book is like my diary. Would you like it if someone read your diary?"

"I don't actually keep a diary." I admitted which made her frown deepen. I understood immediately she thought I was being smart when I was just being honest, crap this wasn't going to end well.

"Eugh! I dunno why I even bothered trying to explain how important this is too me to _you_." She fumed before shoving past me.

Mitchie's Prov

I had stormed five feet away from him with my head down before I ended up bumping into someone.

"Good morning, Mitchie!" Brown smiled down at me. "And Shane." He smiled happily over my head as I heard Shane come to a stop behind me. "Just the two people I wanted to see."

I turned around so I could grimace without Brown seeing, Shane was grimacing too we both knew what he wanted to talk about.

"How did last night go?" He asked brightly. "I'm sorry; I wasn't able to be there for your first extra class."

Shane diverted his eye contact immediately not wanting to answer the question for obvious reasons. So it was down to me and because of our previous conversation all I wanted to do was drop the nosey jerk in it…but I couldn't.

"It went well; we just discussed how we could combine our usual acts." I lied smoothly making Shane look at me gratefully. "We actually thought if you could do a few duet lessons in class, like how to work together and harmonise it would really benefit us as well as a few others who plan on doing a duet for Final Jam."

"That's an excellent idea." Brown smiled widely at us both. "I'll fit that into the class schedule. I'm glad you's two are working out your differences." He smiled before shuffling past us. "See you's in class." He shouted over his shoulder as he walked on towards his teaching cabin.

"Phew." Shane sighed dramatically making me face him. "Thanks, guess I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything." I said sharply my annoyance with him from earlier returning as my smiley façade for Brown faded. "Just show up to class and the extra one, don't screw up my chances to perform at Final Jam and unless it's about our performance _don't _talk to me." I hissed before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys leave the nicest reviews :) Thank you!**

Shane's Prov

"_I don't know why I even bothered trying to explain how important this is too me to you."_ I mocked her as I opened the door to my cabin.

It was the sentence that had bothered me the most out of her stupid little speech, like I wouldn't get how important song writing was to her, I wasn't an idiot, I was a song writer too for crying out loud.

"What's wrong with you?" Nate asked groggily pushing himself upright in his bed as he caught the end of my bad impersonation.

"Mitchie, she's what's wrong with me and this world." I fumed.

He didn't seem surprised, "What did she do this time?"

"She thinks she's so superior to everyone. _My lyrics are too good you wouldn't understand them_." I tried to mock her snotty too good for anyone tone again…not that she really sounded like that but I was just really annoyed at her, that stupid little sentence made me feel like I wasn't good enough…for her.

I looked at Nate when he didn't say anything; he couldn't he was trying hard to suppress his laughter and failing miserably.

"This isn't funny." I frowned at him.

"I know. I know." He managed to say before he had to cup his hand over his mouth again to muffle his laughter.

"Well, I'll show her." I frowned picking up my backpack from beside the door and turning it upside down so its contents fell onto my bed. "You know she should put her big head to better use and block that hole in the ozone layer." I muttered as I separated important bits of scrap paper from the rubbish that was now on my bed.

Mitchie's Prov

I was fuming the whole way back to my cabin, Ella and Caitlyn noticed my mood immediately so I had to explain. They got it; they knew how personal my songs were to me and agreed that I had the right to be angry at him for reading it.

After we finished our bitching we got ready for breakfast and made our way to the Mess Hall unfortunately we had to walk past him and his friends on our way there.

He turned around the minute he heard our approach, I threw him a dirty look before storming on.

"Idiot." Caitlyn and Ella frowned at him before they followed me.

Shane's Prov

I rolled my eyes after her, diva I thought sourly.

"Wow." Nate whistled. "What exactly happened this morning? You didn't actually get around to telling me you were to busy impersonating Mitchie." He chuckled at the memory.

"I read her song book and gave her a compliment." I said confusedly. "She threw the biggest hissy fit I've ever seen."

"Why?" Nate asked just as confused. "You complimented her usually people appreciate that."

"I know!" I frowned as I followed him up the steps to the Mess Hall. I shrugged it off quickly though all I wanted to do now was show her where she could stick that snotty attitude and I would at our extra class together.

"I officially don't understand girls." Nate frowned.

"Well, maybe her songs are so personal; she was embarrassed you read them." Jason offered.

"Dude, you can be such a girl sometimes." Nate teased nudging him playfully.

Both of them started chuckling as they playfully pushed each other through the door into the Mess Hall making me laugh.

Mitchie's Prov 

I frowned as they came in laughing, they were probably laughing at one of my songs.

Shane's Prov

She breezed past me as she entered Brown's class not even looking at me as she took her seat. The cold shoulder act was sort of eerie coming from her, probably because I was so used to her yelling at me and us having heated arguments. Was I a masochist if I missed those things?

Mitchie's Prov

For the first hour and a half I had copied down every single word Brown had said during the lesson, without realising what I was writing but it was a good way to distract myself from the embarrassment that I felt after seeing them laughing at me.

I noticed Shane glancing at me every so often, but I tried my best to ignore him studying the board behind him as Brown talked about…something, I hadn't really be paying attention I couldn't I just wanted to get out of here and away from him. I felt emotionally naked around him now he'd read my songs.

Shane's Prov

Jason's commented about her being embarrassed had spun around my head ever now and again throughout the class but I choose to ignore it, Mitchie didn't embarrass that easy and she definitely didn't care what I thought enough to get embarrassed. I tried to casually look around in class to see if she had melted any but she refused to make eye contact with me.

"Now." Brown spoke loudly claiming my attention. "A couple of campers brought something to my attention this morning."

Mitchie's Prov

My head snapped up from my notebook quickly before I tensed up and I was pretty sure Shane was doing the same.

"That a few of you plan on doing duets, so I've decided to throw in a couple of duet lessons in the last half hour of some of our classes. So everyone pair up."

I mentally hit myself, me and my big mouth.

"Brown!" Tess's nasally voice called out. "What about those who aren't doing duets?"

Everyone knew the reason that stuck up wannabe wasn't doing a duet, in case she got upstaged...diva.

"Well it's only a couple of fun exercises today, Tess. So I'll expect everyone to participate, any other day your free to observe or leave." Brown smiled at her, I don't know how he didn't roll his eyes at her.

She let out a spoilt frustrated tut, before grabbing the nearest person to her to partner up with.

Shane's Prov

I threw the guy Tess had grabbed a sympathetic look before reluctantly sliding out of my chair and making my way to Mitchie's desk.

She ignored me as I came to a stop beside her and kept her gaze diverted as she got out of her seat and moved so she was leaning against her desk with her back to me. I rolled my eyes at the back of her head before sitting behind her on the desk and facing Brown.

"Good we all have partners." Brown smiled as he looked around the room. "I just wanted to do a couple of trust exercises with you's to start the duet lessons off because trust is a big part of doing a duet." He smiled looking for a brief moment at Mitchie and I, Brown had never been good at being subtle. "The first exercise is called "mine field"." He smiled handing out little black blind folds. "One person puts on the blind fold and their partner will lead them through the desks to the front of the room using simple directions."

"Not it." Mitchie said quickly handing me the blind fold. I knew she was smirking but she wouldn't look at me.

"O.k. we'll do one at a time, Mitchie and Shane your up first." Brown called.

I frowned into my blind fold as Mitchie made her way to the front of the room.

Mitchie's Prov

It wasn't fair I thought as I looked at all the other pairs as I got to Brown's desk, I was going to have more work to do in this exercise than others because my desk - where Shane was - was at the back of the room.

I had to remember that our left and right were going to be different…or maybe I didn't I thought evilly after all this idiot was the reason I felt insecure and embarrassed about something I was so proud of before.

"O.k. Shane turn right." I instructed.

"Ow." He whinged as he hit the empty desk beside mine.

"Woops. I meant my right." I said apologetically.

I followed the same pattern for a while I would guide him in the right direction before making him bump into another desk. Brown bought my apologies and a lot of the other campers seemed too to there were a few occasional giggles from one's who seemed to know what I was doing though. And Shane definitely didn't buy my apologies as he threw me a dirty look when he took off his blind fold before rubbing his elbow soothingly.

I would have gloated as he stared draggers at me but I still felt too embarrassed around him…why was that?

"O.k. next exercise is the trust lean. So one of you will be the faller the other the catcher then you'll swap." Brown smiled after everyone finished the first exercise.

"You can go first." Shane suggested, even though he didn't really give me a choice as he moved behind me.

After what I did to him in the first exercise I prepared myself for a fall but he caught me easily, once the relief I didn't meet the ground washed over me I rushed to get out of his arms as his touch made the embarrassment flair up more.

Shane's Prov

"Your turn." She spoke quietly looking at the ground as she moved to stand behind me.

I didn't plan on letting her away with what she was just after doing to me so instead of falling lightly back so she was still able to hold me up I put all my weight on my heels and fell back with as much force as I could.

Her arms locked around my chest trying to hold me up but I felt her frame shake under my weight and soon we were both on the ground, with my fall cushioned by her.

"Jerk." She muttered shoving me off her and getting to her feet before turning to the front of the room so she didn't have to make eye contact with me.

"The final exercise is about eye contact so stand a foot away from your partner and simply look into their eyes for a minute." Brown announced as I pulled myself up using Mitchie's desk.

"What's the point in this?" Tess called out as Mitchie and I adjusted ourselves so we were a foot apart.

"Eye contact is important, you can tell a lot about a person when you look into their eyes." Brown answered her.

I seen Mitchie roll her eyes before she looked up, we averted our gaze away from each others eyes and concentrated on the other person's forehead for a while. As the seconds ticked by I couldn't stop my eyes from sliding down until they were looking into hers, Brown's explanation had finally sunk in and it made me curious.

She still wasn't looking into mine; I couldn't see her eyes properly so I studied her face instead. It was perfect she wasn't wearing make up and yet she still looked as pretty as any air brushed model on the cover of a magazine, from memory I knew her eyes were big, bright and a rich chocolate brown, perfect windows of her soul she could never hide anything in her eyes and they were framed by beautiful long black eyelashes, her bottom lip was slightly fuller than her top but it just made her more beautiful. I stopped quickly when I realised I was complimenting her in my head I felt my eyebrows fall into a frown, what was I doing?

In the same instant I frowned she finally met my gaze, Brown was right about being able to tell a lot when you made eye contact with someone, I seen the embarrassment shine in her eyes clearly before she looked away again. My eyebrows rose in surprise Jason was right, she was embarrassed.

Mitchie's Prov

"O.k. that'll do for today." Brown smiled calling the class to an end. "I'll see everyone tomorrow."

The minute the last word left his mouth I was grabbing my notebook off my desk and power walking to the door to get out of there.

"Mitchie." Brown called just as my foot hit the door frame, so close I thought as I turned around to face him. "I'll call in tonight to see how you's are getting on."

I forced a smile before turning around to grimace and leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Shane's Prov

"Are you sure you don't want to grab anything to eat?" Nate asked as he opened the door.

I shook my head before pretending to read the magazine in my hands again.

"Well if you change your mind that's where we'll be." Jason smiled following Nate out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

I put the magazine down the minute I knew they weren't coming back and rolled over onto my back to stare at the ceiling, I'd been in a daze since I seen the embarrassment in her eyes, why was she so embarrassed? I was the only one that read her book, I didn't think she would care that much, she was always so confident about her songs, her talent and it was just me after all, why would she care about what I thought? She hated me.

Mitchie's Prov

"Hey Mitch, did you notice who's not here?" Caitlyn asked nudging me as we sat at our normal dinner spot.

"Who?" I asked uninterestedly, I had been out of it for most of the afternoon worrying about the extra hour I was going to have to spend with Shane since Brown bought it to my attention earlier.

"Shane." She answered gesturing towards a table in the corner where only his two friends sat. "Maybe he's planning not to show up at your class again tonight."

I frowned at the empty space beside his shortest friend, he was an idiot, didn't he hear Brown? Well, he'd be at that class, even if I had to frog march him there from his cabin.

My annoyance let me forget about my embarrassment until I got to the steps of his cabin then it came back to me. I didn't want to face him or any of his friends if they answered the door. It was too embarrassing now they'd read my songs because of course he let them read them…I knew he was that big of a jerk that he showed them…didn't I?

I took a half step away from the cabin so what if he didn't show; if I was there then I wouldn't get in trouble I thought as I turned around.

"Mitchie?"

"So close." I muttered to myself as I turned around to face my caller.

"Hey." The taller of Shane's friends smiled as the shorter one looked around him to see me.

"Hi." I muttered looking at the ground; this was ridiculous I was too embarrassed to look at them too.

There was an awkward silence before he spoke again, "What's up?"

"Umm…I was just looking for Shane, we have that class tonight."

"He left for Brown's cabin a while ago."

"He did?" I asked my voice going up two octaves in surprise as I looked at them for the first time.

The shortest one chuckled at my reaction as he nodded.

"Oh o.k. thanks." I said still stunned. "I'll see you's around." I said absently as I turned to leave.

"Ah Mitchie?"

"Yeah?" I asked turning around to face them again.

"Was there a sixth frog?" His shortest friend asked nervously.

I looked at him confusedly for a minute before I realised what he was talking about, it felt like a life time ago we pulled that prank on them. "Nope." I giggled before turning around and walking off quickly, I had to see Shane…there early before I believed it.

I waited till I knew they couldn't see me anymore before I started running towards Brown's teaching cabin, excitement tingling in my stomach that I couldn't explain. I took the four steps of the cabin two at a time but nearly fell back down them as Brown opened the door the same time I reached for the handle.

"Woops." He smiled catching my arm before I fell back.

"Thanks." I muttered embarrassedly when I steadied myself. "Did I miss your visit?" I asked noticing for the first time he was coming out.

"Yeah, but don't worry it wasn't a long visit. That problem that kept me away yesterday has reared its head once again so I can't stay. Shane took me over what you's are planning to do tonight, I have to say I'm impressed by how you's are getting on." He smiled before looking at his watch. "Well I must run, I'll see you in class tomorrow." He smiled politely before jogging down the steps and into the dark.

I sighed as I walked into the cabin no doubt Shane would be packing up and getting ready to leave…why did that disappoint me? I was right; he was just getting out of the seat in front of Brown's desk when he came into view.

"So, you're leaving." I frowned at his back.

He jumped slightly like I'd caught him off guard but he shook it off quickly, "Nope, just getting comfortable." He answered moving around the table to sit on Brown's leather seat.

"Oh." I muttered at the ground, still couldn't look him in the eye, this was going to make working with him harder.

I weaved through the tables to Brown's desk with my head down, but I didn't sit opposite him I choose a table to the left of Brown's desk and the seat that would mean I had my back to him. I heard him sigh as I sat down but he didn't make an attempt to say anything else instead he started ruffling through his bag.

I opened my song book to my unfinished song but the words blurred on the page minutes later as the disappointed feeling made its self known again and mixed with the embarrassment I still felt. It took me a while to find a reason for the disappointment even though it should have been the first thing to come to mind, I didn't want him to leave because then we couldn't work on our act for Final Jam, not that I was helping things by hiding from him, I was gonna have to suck up this embarrassment and just get on with it.

I peeked over my shoulder, how do I start a conversation with him without it turning into an argument? I turned the whole way around when I realised he wasn't in his seat but his bag was still on his desk, where did he go?

"Look." He breathed from my other side; it was so unexpected I nearly fell out of my seat. "I'm sorry I read your song book, I shouldn't have without your permission." He apologised looking at the ground.

His apology was more shocking than him appearing at my side without me noticing.

He exhaled heavily before looking up at me to continue, "Before when I told you I didn't keep a diary or something to keep my songs in, I wasn't being smart I was being honest. I don't keep anything like that; I'm not that organised, when inspiration comes I just write my lyrics on whatever's available, like napkins, scraps of paper, I once wrote some on my little brother's etch-a-sketch and refused to let him have it back till I wrote it down on paper…anyway here." He finished dumping a pile of scrap paper in front of me.

"These are all of your songs?" I asked as I stared wonderingly at the pile in front of me.

"Well the ones I can find." He answered honestly.

"Wow." I breathed running my finger down the edge of the pile, there had to be around forty bits of paper here.

"Aren't you going to read them?" He asked impatiently.

"Why?" I asked looking at him confusedly.

"So, we're even. I read yours now you can read mine." He answered simply.

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes, "How can I explain it any simpler for you?" He asked exasperatedly.

"No, I mean why do you care if we're even or not?" I asked pushing the pile back towards him.

"I don't know." He answered. "I think I might be a masochist." He joked.

"It doesn't matter, Shane. We wouldn't be even anyway unless my friends read them too and I'm not that much of a bitch for that to be o.k. with me." I surprised myself when the words left my mouth maybe I did have boundaries when it came to getting Shane back.

He looked at me confusedly for a minute until a look of realisation took its place, "Oh, I didn't let my friends read your book." He reassured me quickly.

"Then why were you's laughing this morning?" I challenged folding my arms across my chest.

"What? In the Mess Hall?" He asked.

I nodded once.

"Jason was being girly and Nate and I were just laughing at him for it."

"Oh, o.k." I smiled, relieved but a tiny bit of embarrassment was still present in my stomach.

"Your songs are nothing to be laughed at they're amazing." He complimented making me blush.

It was silent for a while as we both shifted on the spot awkwardly.

"Can we just blow past this; it's creeping me out that we're being so nice to each other?" He asked looking past me so we didn't make eye contact.

"Sure." I agreed quickly. "So, what did you tell Brown we'd be doing?" I asked changing the subject swiftly.

My not so smooth subject change made him smile, "I told him we'd both sing a little for each other; see how we could work our vocals together."

"That's a good idea." I admitted trying to hide my surprise; I never knew Shane Grey had a serious side.

"Do you have to look so shocked?" He laughed. "I do have good ideas occasionally." He smiled.

"Sorry." I apologised slightly embarrassed that I was so easy to read. "Who's going first then?"

"You, since I came up with the idea." He smiled cockily before popping himself up onto the desk I was sitting at to wait.

I was going to argue but I didn't want to ruin the pleasant atmosphere now everything had been cleared up, I liked getting on with Shane it was easier than arguing with him.

"O.k." I sighed sliding out of my seat to stand in front of him. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything." He smiled the cute lopsided smile that I rarely got to see.

"O.k. how about I sing "This is me" since you already read it." I frowned at him playfully.

He chuckled slightly before gesturing me to carry on making a sudden shyness wash over me, I shook it off, it was just one person I was singing in front of why was I nervous? I sang in front of bigger audiences before.

Shane's Prov

"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I had this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

She started off singing quietly she looked nervous even but as the song continued she got louder more passionate, if it was possible her singing made the song speak to me more.

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's to far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me."

She finished on a high, smiling widely a new glow in her eyes; it was so obvious she was born to perform. After a few seconds she glanced at the ground that cute pink tinge filling up her cheeks and her wide smile got smaller more modest. She was… beautiful.

Mitchie's Prov

"That's all I've wrote so far." I said when I noticed he wasn't going to say anything. "So, it probably doesn't seem like anything special right now…why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

He looked dazed, star struck as he slid off the desk slowly and closed the gap between us.

"Are you o.k.?" I asked nervously, was he having some kind of episode? "Maybe you should sit back down."

"Ssh." He quietened me placing one of his fingers on my lips before cupping my face in his hands – tingles travelled in little waves across my cheeks from where his fingers met my skin - so he could look deeply into my eyes, I'd never seen someone look so serious and confused all at once.

"Shane…"

I was silenced this time by his lips.

**A/N: Aww they finally kiss :) How many of you were looking forward to that? lol Of course this is when the real drama begins *evil laugh* lol Everything happens pretty fast -I think- after this chapter, just letting you's know lol Thanks again for the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, I got so many lovely reviews for my last chapter, thank you's very much! This chapter is pretty long so I hope you all like it!**

Mitchie's Prov

Our lips touching made my eyes bug out of my head…for a minute anyway until I realised I liked the feeling of his lips caressing mine and let them slide closed as I kissed him back. My response made him deepen the kiss as he slid his hands from my face down my arms to my waist so he could pull me closer to him. I liked this closeness it felt good our chests pressed so close together that I was pretty sure if my heart wasn't hammering I could've felt his, the tingly butterfly feeling in my stomach…how good it had felt in my dream was just a glimmer next to this feeling. In the moment of passion I let my hands roam over his body before tangling in his hair, as he pushed me up against the table behind me letting his hands do the same. I let my eyes flutter open as I gasped for air when his lips released mine and began trailing kisses down my neck and along my collar bone.

"Mitchie." He whispered.

Reality came back the moment he said my name and the instant shock made me gasp and push him away from me.

"What's wrong?" He asked concernedly still holding onto me.

I looked at him confusedly, why wasn't he as weirded out as I was?

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" He whispered cupping my face in his hands lovingly.

I brushed them away quickly, "What was that?"

"I don't know." He smiled crookedly. "You were just singing and then you did the whole modest thing and looked up from under your eyelashes at me…" He trailed off pulling me closer to him.

"Shane, do you remember who I am?" I asked breaking his hold again as I put more space between us.

"If I tell you your name does that mean I can kiss you again?" He asked smiling cheekily as he tried to wrap his arms around me again.

"Shane, take this seriously please." I frowned at him making him take a step back and straighten up. "This morning we were fighting, we spent the last three years fighting and now what? We're just making out? It doesn't make sense."

"Does it always have to make sense?" He sighed quietly.

"For this." I began pointing at the two of us. "I think we need it to make sense."

"I don't know, Mitchie." He almost shouted, frustrated, scaring me. "I've been having these weird feelings towards you since we came back and it freaked me out in the beginning, but tonight I dunno it just came together, I had to do something."

"So, you thought kissing me was a good something to do?" I asked confusedly.

"What? Did you not like it? Cause from the way you were kissing me, well…that was some good acting if you didn't."

"I wasn't acting." I shot quickly, regretting it almost as quick as I watched him smirk at my quick answer.

"Well then, what's the problem?" He asked smiling putting his hands on top of my shoulders to pull me closer to him.

I gave in with a sigh as I rested my head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around me and began stroking my hair. He smelt good like the ocean and fresh air all in one, I liked how I fitted easily in his arms and how his shoulder seemed to be made for my head…I straightened up and broke out of his hold the second I realised my eyes were sliding closed in contentment.

"I can't do this, it doesn't make sense. I need it to make sense." I said looking at the ground before rushing to the front of the room to the exit. Our relationship had been anything but romantic for the last three years that's not how great romances usually started.

Shane's Prov

I watched as she practically ran away from me, the bang of the door shutting behind her pulled me quickly out of the shocked feeling letting me feel the stabbing pain in my stomach for the first time. I grasped at my stomach, at the pain, it was creeping up to behind my eyelids but I refused to cry, I wouldn't.

So, I showed her my true feelings? So, she rejected me? It wasn't the end of world. But even my own reassurances weren't making me feel better; I grimaced at the floor as I leaned against the table behind me, what was I gonna do now? What was I going to say when I seen her again?

"Shane?"

My eyes shot up from the ground and across the room to her face the moment she spoke.

"I can't leave." She murmured.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

The minute the last word left her mouth I was rushing to her so I could take her in my arms.

"What changed?" I asked her, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I've never been one to let my head rule my heart." She smiled weakly before looking at me seriously. "You know this could be the dumbest thing we ever do in our lives, right?"

"It's o.k. with me if it's o.k. with you?" I smiled crookedly.

She giggled cutely as she shook her head as if she were in disbelief before she threw her arms around my neck so I was slouched over enough for her to stand on her tip toes to meet her lips with mine.

"What are we?" She asked quietly as we separated. "Are we dating, are we a couple or just people that meet up to make out?" She asked nervously. "I mean I know it's odd demanding these sort of answers at the beginning of whatever this is but…"

I smiled understandingly before pulling my fingers through her hair gently to calm her down, "I'd like to think, after that first kiss at least, we're starting to date." I smiled as I stopped stroking her hair and kiss her sweetly on the lips.

Mitchie's Prov 

His answer made me smile and the unease in my stomach fade away. So, what we didn't have the best past, it was easy to brush off now I was content in his arms.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I smiled happily winding my arms around his waist.

"Well, we have thirty minutes of our class left, so I guess we could do the responsible thing and work on harmonising together." He said unenthusiastically.

"Or we could just do more of this." I smiled cheekily leaning into him.

Shane's Prov 

It was half nine when we managed to pull ourselves away from each other and realised our friends would be wondering what was keeping us. So, reluctantly we said 'good night' outside Brown's cabin and went our separate ways.

The goofy love sick puppy smile didn't leave my face the whole way back to my cabin and I couldn't stop humming her song to myself as I walked. I was humming a different tune when I reached my cabin, weaving it through her melody in my head.

I took the three steps to the door of my cabin in one large step, when I found words to go with my tune so I could write it down on something quickly.

Mitchie's Prov

I woke up singing and I was still singing as we made our way to the Mess Hall.

"How come you're so happy this morning?" Caitlyn asked suspiciously.

"Well, Shane and I…" I began to gush but stopped myself mid sentence, Shane and I hadn't talked about if we were ready or not to tell our friends and from the way my stomach flipped when I imagined the reactions they might have I obviously wasn't ready to tell them. "…are finally making some progress for Final Jam and we didn't fight at all last night." I lied quickly.

I could tell from the look in their eyes that they were expecting something more exciting from the way I began my sentence but like good friends they didn't complain or roll their eyes.

"That's great, Mitchie." Ella smiled brightly.

"If he starts given you any bother again though don't be scared to tell us. I've already thought of a couple of pranks to pull on them if they ever retaliate for the mattress prank we pulled on them." Caitlyn added smiling evilly making Ella and I giggle as she lead the way into the Mess Hall.

Shane's Prov

"Why are you in such a rush this morning?" Nate asked as he and Jason trailed behind me as I practically ran to the Mess Hall to see her.

I had felt like a new man when I woke up this morning, lighter because for once I wasn't weighed down by the feeling I was missing something, I knew exactly what I wanted now. I wanted her.

Unfortunately a sick unnerving feeling took over me just as quick, and I started panicking about her changing her mind. I needed to see her, so I knew.

Please, please, let her still want me too I prayed as I entered the Mess Hall.

I scanned the hall the minute I stepped through the door way ignoring my friend's question, and I found her at her usual table chatting animatedly with her friends. She looked as if she were glowing the way the morning sun caught her face…

"C'mon Shane." Jason said pushing me towards the buffet table interrupting my ogling.

I filled up my plate smiling as I watched her make hand gestures as she spoke as if to emphasis what she was saying. She finally glanced away from her friends and met my gaze; she gave me a small shy smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear blushing wildly making me smile wider at her. I guess I didn't have too worry about her having changed her mind.

Mitchie's Prov

I walked slowly towards Brown's teaching cabin hoping he would catch up with me; we needed to talk about what we were telling people…if we were telling people. I mean what if he thought we were telling people and he kissed me or put his arm around me in class letting our class mates find out and I hadn't even told my best friends, it would hurt them to find out from someone else.

"You look serious." Shane smiled materialising in front of me. "Sorry." He smiled apologetically when I jumped.

I couldn't help smiling back at him, "Its o.k."

"What were you thinking about so hard?" He asked.

"Just about…" But before I could voice my concerns I was interrupted.

"Hey Mitchie." A bunch of junior girls smiled as they walked past us.

I seen their eyebrows rise when they noticed Shane by my side, and I swore they slowed down so they could listen to our conversation.

Shane waited patiently as I made sure they were out of ear shot before I continued. "About if we were telling people…about us."

"Do you want to tell people?" He asked as we started walking again.

"I dunno. I was going to tell Caitlyn and Ella this morning but I couldn't I was scared what they would think especially after…"

"The last three years of rivalry." He smiled finishing my sentence. "I know what you mean I felt the same way when I was about to tell Nate and Jason last night."

"I'm not sure about you, but until I feel comfortable enough to tell my best friends I think maybe we should keep "us" quiet." I finished looking at the ground nervous in case he thought I was embarrassed to be with him.

"That's a good idea." He agreed using his finger and thumb to move my face up so I could see him give me a reassuring smile.

"Yo, Shane." A guy's voice called out behind him.

"I apologise in advance." I whispered taken a step back quickly so when I came into the boy's view, we weren't in a compromising position. I waited for the boy to get closer before I shouted at Shane.

"Jerk." I shouted putting on a frown and stamping on Shane's foot as lightly as I could but at the same time trying to make it look real before I turned around and pretended to storm off.

I had to stop myself from looking around to see if he was coming behind me as I reached the door of Brown's cabin, I was gonna have to learn how to play it cooler if we were ever going to be able to hide our relationship.

"Move." Tess ordered pushing me out of the way so she could get into the cabin before me.

I rolled my eyes as I followed her in and ignored the part of me that was telling me to shove her into a desk as I made my way to my own.

I couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across my face when he walked in a few seconds after me he smiled back when he found me at the back of the room. I was so hypnotised by his smile it took me a while to notice he was walking towards me, what was he doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked in hush agitated whisper –if people heard they'd probably have mistaken it for annoyance and not panic- when he stopped in front of me.

"Brown thought it would be a good idea if we sat together and I was gonna pass on it till that "jerk" comment outside." He smirked as he sat in the empty desk beside mine.

I tutted and rolled my eyes but inside I was elevated.

Shane's Prov

"O.k. guys we're gonna spend a little longer on our duet lesson today. So everyone that doesn't wanna stick around can leave now." Brown instructed.

"Oh thank god." I heard Tess breathe out as she got to her feet and practically ran to the door.

I screwed my nose up at her back, what a diva I thought before turning back to look at Mitchie. I couldn't stop looking at her the whole time Brown was speaking, the way she chewed her pen when she was concentrating and the little frown that formed between her eyebrows when she didn't get something then when she looked at me and smiled shyly and blushed sent butterflies swirling around my stomach…it was going to be hard to hide this relationship when all I wanted to do was hold her and kiss her.

She was giggling at me when I looked back to her, she obviously seen me making a face at Tess. When she was finished giggling, she just stared at me smiling it was easy to gaze at each other like this now as the other two duet couples were seated in front of us so they couldn't see us.

"We're gonna work on harmonising today." Brown interrupted bringing us back to reality.

The second the words left Brown's mouth Mitchie looked at me panic struck, we didn't actually get around to practicing together last night, our mouths had been slightly busy, and I'd told Brown we'd be harmonising together so he'd be expecting us to be a little bit good at it

"I've chosen three songs; I'll give you's time to look over them before I ask you's to come up and sing for us to sort out any little problems." He smiled as he placed a sheet on each table.

I moved my seat so I was sitting beside Mitchie when Brown placed our sheet down on her table. I was relieved I knew the song I was half expecting it to be one of Brown's oldies tracks.

"Do you know it?"

She nodded excitedly as she moved closer to me so we could read the lyrics together. Shivers of excitement ran up my spine from just being this close to her in public it was like we were doing something dangerous, the thought made me laugh quietly making her look at me strangely I just shook my head and kept reading.

Mitchie's Prov

Brown gave us fifteen minutes exactly before he cleared his throat, he probably would have given us longer but he looked fed up waiting.

Unlike the other two couples, Shane and I didn't speak after his question we didn't need to we knew the song - it was out of one of my favourite movies I even knew the dance routine- and I just presumed I was going to do her part while he did the guys part.

"O.k. guys, let's do this." Brown smiled excitedly. "Shane and Mitchie you guys come up first."

I felt my nervousness distort my confident expression, Shane must have seen it too as he gave my hand a quick reassuring squeeze under the table before he got up making me feel better.

"Try to control yourself this time when I sing." I whispered cheekily to him before walking ahead of him to the front of the room, I heard him chuckle behind me.

"Here we go." Brown smiled pressing play on the CD player by his desk starting the backing music.

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

He sang the first lines softly looking at the back of the room.

If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

I sang just as soft looking at my feet.

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in Heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free

I couldn't help dancing on the spot as we sang suddenly it felt like we weren't being watched, it was just us singing together and it felt a lot better than when I was singing by myself.

Oh  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control

He sang as he done "Troy's" little moon walk before pointing at me just like the movie.

Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls

I smiled as I copied him by rein-acting "Gabriella's" dancing.

Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free

Ohhhh runnin'  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Ohhh, yeah

We sang as we danced around Brown's desk like it was the piano in the movie –obviously it wasn't only my favourite movie.

More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
We see it comin'  
More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free

Soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free

We're runnin'  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhhh

He closed the gap between us and took my hand so we could finish looking into each others eyes.

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

We finished smiling brightly at each other, his eyes were glittering with excitement and I'm pretty sure mine matched.

"W-o-w"

Brown's statement made us both jump apart; did he forget there were other people here too?

Tess's Prov

"No seriously Natalie. That's what I heard."

Some little junior spoke into her cell phone in front of me as I waited –impatiently- in the queue for the buffet table.

"Apparently they were better than they've ever been when they were singing together. Alex said even Brown was left speechless."

I took more interest hearing the last line, who left Brown "speechless"?

"I might drop by tomorrow to see Shane and Mitchie perform together, Brown did say people could observe."

I felt my mouth pop open, _Shane and Mitchie_? This couldn't be happening.

"I mean we knew they were both good solo so can you imagine what they're like together?" She continued. "I've heard loads of people saying they're going to see them tomorrow."

I wanted to scream, this couldn't be happening to me! Well they could enjoy the spotlight for now but I was more determine than ever to find something that would stop them from performing at Final Jam together.

**A/N: Someone asked in a review -I'm sorry I can't remember who it was right now - what is Brown's "problem" that keeps him away from their extra class and I was gonna write a bit into the story about Shane and Mitchie finding out about him secretedly dating someone but then I changed my mind and left it just as a sort of mystery lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've just realised I haven't done a disclaimer yet lol So, just in case I don't own Camp Rock or anyone or anything famous mentioned in this story I just take credit for the story line. **

**There is a couple of other things I just wanna add too then I'll leave you's alone to read in peace lol O.k. first I should say thank you for the incredible reviews even though thank you doesn't begin to cover just how much I appreciate them! Second it was Englishman who asked the Brown question I answered yesterday I thought I'd give them a little shout out because I felt bad forgetting who asked. And thirdly I just wanted to tell Silver that she/he is right not allowing anyone tell them they aren't talented others negative opinions are best to be overlooked. I mean I'm no Nick Jonas when I sing but it doesn't stop me haha.**

Mitchie's Prov

Shane and I had fallen quickly back into our hate act when we realised we weren't alone, diverting our gazes and letting our hands fall apart and to our sides quickly before sitting at different desks. We stole quick looks as the other couples performed, that excitement didn't fade out of our eyes the whole time even when we parted ways after Brown's class.

I had to stop myself from squealing like an excited little school girl as I walked to the Mess Hall, the butterflies from our performance were still flying around inside me. It felt amazing singing with him letting myself give into the music completely like that; I couldn't have done it without him.

I had to stop outside the Mess Hall to calm down and put on my cool façade if I didn't watch how I acted people were going to catch on, Caitlyn and Ella would definitely pick up on my sudden mood change. It took me a couple of minutes to turn my broad grin to a smaller casual smile, the flush in my cheeks was fading quickly as I calmed myself down by taken a few long deep breaths but the excitement in my eyes wasn't going to fade anytime soon, I would just have to pray they didn't notice I thought as I walked into the Mess Hall and started towards the table my friends were seated at.

"Hi." I smiled at both of them taken a seat beside Ella.

"Hello, little miss popular!" Caitlyn smiled teasingly making Ella giggle.

"Huh?" I asked confusedly, was there some inside joke I was missing?

Ella stopped giggling abruptly and rolled her eyes, "You can be so blind sometimes." She sighed gesturing over my shoulder.

I gave her another confused look before looking over my shoulder, only to find ten other pairs of eyes looking back at me. I turned back around quickly my cheeks beginning to burn.

"What are they staring at?" I asked running my hand over my face quickly in case something was on it that I wasn't aware of.

"Maybe they heard you and Shane really blew Brown away today." Caitlyn answered.

I couldn't help the shock that spread over my face, I hoped it didn't make me look guilty, "How did you know I sung with him?"

"Word spreads fast around here Mitch you should know that better than anyone." Caitlyn smiled.

"Since you and Shane are like camp royalty especially with the rivalry and now you's being forced to work together." Ella explained. "Everyone's interested in your lives now…camp lives anyway."

"Oh." I frowned slightly but shook it off quickly. "Oh well it was nothing…"

Caitlyn busted into a fit of laughter interrupting me, I looked at her strangely before looking at Ella but she didn't seem to know what she was laughing about either.

"Sorry." She managed to say as she came around from her laughing fit. "I just remembered what I was supposed to tell you I heard a couple of juniors talking apparently they're friendly with Alexis - the one in your class - and she was telling them you would have thought you and Shane were a couple the way you's sang together…if they didn't know better."

I felt my muscles wanting to lock in place, but I fought the urge and fought back the guilty expression that wanted to creep its way onto my face, and tried my best to laugh with them. Obviously Shane and I were gonna have to tone down our performances…the thought made me sad I'd loved every minute of our performance together it was so much fun and now I had to give it up already.

Shane's Prov

I'd been so lost on cloud nine after our performance that I didn't realise until I got to my cabin that my arms were empty, I'd forgotten my notebook. I rolled my eyes slightly but the fact that I'd have to walk the whole way back to Brown's cabin to retrieve it still didn't wipe the smile off my face.

Performing with Mitchie had ignited this thrilling feeling inside me, like the feeling of exhilaration you get when you're on a roller coaster mixed with an adrenaline and sugar rush. I'd never felt that sort of rush before when I performed obviously I needed Mitchie to feel like that.

I felt like I was flying through the whole performance and I was still flying now as I turned around to go back the way I came.

"Hey dude." Jason smiled appearing in front of me out of nowhere. "How was Brown's class?"

It took me a while to collect myself and in that time Nate appeared at Jason's side. They both wore the same smile, it didn't look authentic there was something behind it something I couldn't put my finger on until something glinted in Nate's eyes. They knew about my performance with Mitchie.

"It was fine." I said casually. "I had to perform with Mitchie."

"We know!" Jason beamed. "Everyone's talking about it."

"Apparently you's blew everyone away." Nate commented. "A lot of people seem to be planning on dropping in tomorrow to see you two perform."

I felt myself tense up, "Really?" I asked hoping they didn't notice my now stiff composure.

"I think they'd drop by your night lessons if they knew about them." Jason commented.

"You didn't tell anyone about them did you?" I asked quickly, nervously if people started following Mitchie and me around constantly we would never get time to be together as a couple.

"No, course not." Nate smiled. "It would be like having the paps follow you 24/7 we know you wouldn't want that."

"Good, cause you know it's hard enough already trying to get ready to perform at Final Jam with her and trying not to kill her at the same time." I joked trying to sound light hearted.

They both laughed, while I grimaced internally stupid rivalry bringing us into the spotlight. Mitchie and I were gonna have to do something to get out of the spotlight quickly if we wanted our new relationship to remain a secret for a while longer.

"So, where were you off too?" Nate asked noticing my back was facing the steps and door of our cabin.

"I left my notebook in Brown's cabin, so I have to go back for it." I answered gesturing in the direction of Brown's cabin as I spoke.

"Oh o.k." He smiled turning his back on me as he jumped the steps. "We'll meet you in the Mess Hall in a while."

I gave them a brief smile before continuing towards Brown's teaching cabin. I didn't feel as light and happy anymore after Nate and Jason informed me everyone was talking about Mitchie and I.

Our rivalry had been drawing little attention recently, everyone seemed bored like they were getting used to our bickering, but now we were back in the limelight and I wouldn't have minded if I hadn't fell for Mitchie and we weren't trying to keep it a secret.

I was mulling over idea's on how Mitchie and I could get ourselves out of the limelight when I reached the door of the teaching cabin. I had the door handle half way down when Brown's voice snapped me out of my internal conversation with myself.

"Dee, they were astounding." He was gushing, I'd never heard Brown gush before.

"I heard. Everyone's talking about Mitchie and Shane's performance this afternoon. I was even considering stopping by tomorrow to see them."

Eugh, not the instructors as well! I felt my forehead pinch up in a frown.

"You should."

I wanted to shout at him to stop encouraging _this._

"I honestly think though." He continued musingly. "That if either of them brought what I seen today onto the stage when they were singing solo we could have found a winner all these years instead of them drawing."

"Maybe they're good for each other…musically at least."

"Oh, I dunno there definitely was something between them I sensed it." He chuckled making Dee giggle.

I cringed up instantly, Mitchie and I definitely had to figure something out if Brown noticed we weren't hiding it well enough.

"Hey!" I called as I spotted Mitchie as she walked under one of the lights that lined the path to the teaching cabins.

She stopped and spun around quickly her beautiful smile lighting up her face.

Mitchie's Prov 

"Hi." He smiled sweetly, taken my hand when he caught up with me.

Our fingers interlacing send little sparks of excitement up my arm and from the way he smiled I knew he felt it too.

"Hi." I smiled widely stepping up onto my tip toes to meet his lips with mine.

We pulled away quickly when we realised we were kissing in the middle of the camp, anyone could spot us.

He chuckled and brushed his fingers over the blush I felt make its way onto my face, then kissed my cheek swiftly before we continued to walk towards Brown's cabin our hands still intertwined. It was hard to believe how easy this relationship was, two days ago I wouldn't have even thought this relationship was possible…but it made me smile to know it was now.

I was still smiling happily as we entered Brown's cabin, but when I turned to face Shane as the lights flickered on, his face was clouded as if he were thinking about something really hard.

"What's wrong?" I asked nudging him playfully.

He shook his head slightly as if to come out of his little trance, "Sorry, I was just thinking about this afternoon."

"Did you hate it that much?" I teased.

"No." He said quickly. "I didn't mean that at all. I loved every second of our performance"

"Relax, Shane." I smiled rubbing his arm reassuringly. "I know that's not what you meant." I said taking his hand and pulling him to some of the seats near by before pushing him gently down on one and sitting myself down on the one opposite. "You were getting the looks too, weren't you?"

"The looks, the whispers I didn't notice until Nate and Jason brought it to my attention." He complained.

"Me neither." I smiled. "Ella swears I'm blind." I giggled, trying to keep it light.

"Mitch, people are coming to see us perform tomorrow." He said worriedly his forehead crumpling into a nervous expression.

"Really?" I asked my voice going high pitched because of the surprise.

He nodded his head slowly, "What are we gonna do?"

I took a couple of deep breathes to stop the panic attack I felt coming on and let my eyes wonder around the room as if a plan was just going to appear out of thin air…and it did, not out of thin air but from one of the posters stuck around the room. It was a poster divided into two parts, the right hand side outlined how to be a good performer the other side had the worst things a performer can do.

"We don't perform well, that's what we do." I smiled.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"We perform badly." I smiled gesturing to the poster behind him.

He glanced at the poster over his shoulder before turning back to me with a cheeky grin, "It's gonna be hard for _me_ to perform badly, but we can try."

I giggled before pushing him jokingly making him laugh.

"What about Final Jam though?" He asked recovering first.

"I don't plan on letting Tess win Final Jam, so we'll perform as well as we can then. The bad performances are just for Brown's class so people lose interest in us." I explained.

He moved his seat closer to me and rested his hands on each of my legs. "You." He smiled kissing the corner of my lips. "Have." He smiled kissing the other corner. "Thought." He smiled kissing the tip of my nose. "Of." He smiled touching his lips to mine. "Everything." His smile was dreamier as he leant in to kiss me more passionately.

Shane's Prov

I tried to walk as casually as I could to Brown's class the next day, but I really just wanted to run there because of all the looks and excited chatter about Mitchie and my performance this afternoon.

It was the first time I started doubting Mitchie's plan since we discussed it, was I going to be able to perform badly with her? I let my mind drift back to our performance yesterday how I'd felt during and after it…it didn't seem likely that I could stop myself from wanting to feel like that again. But I'd have to try and stop myself from losing myself like that otherwise I'd be stuck with the looks and whispers for the rest of summer and I didn't want that. Those things wouldn't have bothered me as much if I wasn't with Mitchie…I was starting to wonder what part of camp was good when I wasn't with Mitchie it was getting hard to remember.

"Oh look the king of pop's arrived." Tess sneered as I walked past her to the desk beside Mitchie's.

I rolled my eyes the same time Mitchie did, making us both smile but we cleared them quickly and averted our gazes, it was time to act. Huh, maybe we've always been acting I thought to myself as I sat down, but I didn't have time to contemplate that thought more as Brown walked in followed by Dee and a lot of campers.

"It turns out our duet class got a lot of people's attention yesterday, so I thought our duet couples could perform again for our fellow campers." Brown smiled.

"They don't wanna see all the couples, just Mitchie and Shane cause they're _so_ great." Tess remarked sarcastically.

"Tess." Brown said warningly.

I was glad he spoke up before I did, the colourful language I was gonna use with her would have definitely got me thrown out of camp.

"Now, I know we usually do our duet classes at the end but because some people need to get to classes or teach them we're gonna do it first." Brown smiled. "Some of the instrumental campers have offered to help with the backing music…"

I felt myself frown as Jason and Nate made their way out of the crowd and went towards the guitar and drum set, that was set up in the corner of the room. They never told me they were coming.

"…And Caitlyn Gellar –who swears she has the backing music to every song ever written- is gonna help with the music as well."

From the corner of my eye I saw Mitchie's cool positive expression falter for the first time as she watched her friend start setting up her laptop beside my friends.

"So, do any of couples wanna volunteer first?" Brown asked smiling widely.

Simultaneously, Mitchie and I slid down on our seats as if he wouldn't see us behind our desks.

"O.k." He drew out the word as he glanced around the room. "Since our couples seem to be shy I'll just pick." He said before humming to himself as he glanced around the room. "Mitchie and Shane, how about you guys first?"

I frowned at the table before getting out of my seat and making my way to the front of the room. I heard Mitchie let out a reluctant sigh before I heard her chair scrap against the wooden floor then her footsteps as she followed me.

Mitchie's Prov

I went straight to Caitlyn to give her our song title uncomfortably aware of the eyes on my back, but I tried my best to ignore them I was gonna have too if we were gonna pull this off.

"Caity, you have the "Calamity Jane" soundtrack right?" I asked her, the nerves making me quiet.

"Of course." She smiled. "Which song?"

"Can do without you."

The song title had Caitlyn giggling as she searched for the backing music on her laptop. Shane and I had decided the best thing we could do was stay away from love songs, it would make it a lot easier to pretend we still hated each other.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Shane's friend –Nate was it?- asked Caitlyn.

"Nope, I've got this." She smiled widely looking up from her laptop.

The moment she flashed that smile at him I saw him do a double take of her, but I would gossip later with her about it after I got through this…and after I told her and Ella off for coming here.

Caitlyn gave me the thumbs up when she found the song, I sighed internally before forcing a smile and nodding at her.

I turned around reluctantly to face the eyes that had followed me to the front of the room as the music started. Shane and I stood two feet away from each other and we both were staring at the back wall, eye contact and being too close to one another would make it too tempting to get into the music.

In the Summer you're the Winter

In the finger you're the splinter

In the banquet you're the stew

Say, I could do without you

In the garden you're the gopher

In the Levi's you're the loafer

Like an overturned canoe

Well, I can do without you

It was hard not to look at him when he sung, but I couldn't it would be too tempting so I concentrated on the confused looks that were being exchanged between the other two duet couples obviously this wasn't what they were expecting…our plan was working. Good.

You can go to Philadelphia

Take a hack to Hackensack

Hey, I'll never ring a bell fer yer

Or yell fer yer to come back

In the question you're the why

In the ointment you're the fly

Though I know some things are indispensable

Like a buck or two

If there's one thing I can do without

I can do without you

In the barrel you're a pickle

In the goldmine you're a nickel

You're the tack inside my shoe

Yes, I can do without you

In my bosom you're a dagger

You're a mangy carpetbagger

In the theatre you're the 'boo'

I can do without you

With each line we tried to sing higher than the other, trying to out shine the other just like what we would've done three days ago.

You got charms, they ain't bewitchin' me

You've a face no one would paint

I got the darndest itch in me

To be wherever you ain't

In the bullfrog you're the croak

In the forest, poison oak

Though I know something's are necessary

My half-pint buckaroo

If there's one thing I can do without I can do without…

You're a knothead!

You're a faker!

You're a bonehead!

Troublemaker!

I can do without you!

Although the final lines would have been more entertaining if we were singing it to each other we didn't let our eyes stray until we finished and even then we didn't look at each other we simply walked back to our seats and waited patiently for the next couple to sing.

I smiled as I heard the whispers of disappointment and confusion, but I concentrated on the one voice that would influence the most people.

"I don't know what the big hype about that was; it was so bland." Tess commented.

Even though it was an insult I smiled Tess had a knack for saying what everyone else was thinking.


	12. Chapter 12

Shane's Prov

"Did you see Brown's face?" Mitchie giggled as she hit on the lights for our night class.

We were still elevated at the fact our plan worked, both of us had heard the quiet whispers both in class and after it, that were discussing that maybe that first performance was a one time thing maybe we forgot who we were performing with so it was good but now we were aware of our partner and our music couldn't over come the hatred.

"Yeah, I bet he's regretting what he said to Dee yesterday." I smiled as I fell into Brown's leather seat and set my feet up on his desk.

"What did he say to her?" She asked popping herself up on the desk beside my feet.

"He was saying he sensed there was something between us." I smiled.

"If he only knew how right he is." She smiled resting her hand on my leg.

I rolled the seat closer to her before I took her hand and pulled her onto my lap. She sighed happily as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I missed performing properly with you today." She said out of the blue. "It didn't feel right."

Something in her words brought back another thing Brown had said.

"Brown said something else yesterday." I said quickly in case I forgot.

She sat up so she could look at me, "What else did he say?"

"He was saying that if either of us performed that good solo that they would probably have been able to pick a winner out of us." I smiled crookedly; remembering that we used to be rivals was funny to me now when we were like this.

"So, you're like the missing piece of me." She giggled.

"Oh, I like that." I spoke my thoughts out loud as I got my phone out to write down the line, it would go well in the song I'd started the night Mitchie and I got together.

"Why are you writing that down?" She asked confusedly.

I instantly regretted speaking my thoughts, my song was supposed to be a surprise for her. "No reason." But even I heard the "I'm hiding something" tone in my voice.

"Don't give me that." She laughed sliding off my lap to stand in front of me so she was staring right into my eyes. "Tell me."

"I just liked it that's all." I tried to lie better this time.

"Please, tell me." She pleaded, her bottom lip jutting out in the cutest way.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "It's a surprise."

"Go on tell me, please, please, please." She pleaded before trailing kisses across my jaw line in an attempt to break me.

"Nope." I said getting up to move away from her.

"Come on; just give me a little hint." She asked seductively, following me.

"No." I tried to say strongly but I felt my male hormones begin to chip at my will power.

"Just an itsy bitsy clue." She asked cutely jutting out her bottom lip and making her eyes slightly wider, to make them look full of innocence as she cornered me.

"Mitchie." I whined.

"I promise I won't tell anyone else." She smiled –sensing my weakness- as she pressed herself up against me.

"Fine." I sighed given into her and letting my arms wrap around her waist. "It's…"

Mitchie's Prov

_Knock! Knock!_

The knocks and the sound of the door handle being pushed down made us jump a part immediately.

"Hey." Caitlyn smiled brightly as she let herself, Ella and Shane's two friends in.

"Hi." I tried to say casually as I could, hoping the guilt didn't show on my face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shane asked more composed than I was.

"Ella and I came down to ask you guys what the deal was with your performance this afternoon." Caitlyn answered.

I opened my mouth to tell her we had this conversation earlier but she held up her finger to interrupt me.

"I know we had this conversation Mitch but we heard those things people were saying about your first performance."

Oh crap, they knew we were performing badly on purpose…why did I have to have smart friends?

"And we feel left out." Ella finished.

"So could you guys perform again for us please and try to forget you's hate each other." Caitlyn pleaded.

"We actually weren't here for that, we were just making sure these two weren't trying to follow you's about but seeing you guys perform more enthusiastically than this afternoon sounds good." Nate commented.

"Guys, if we perform for you's now I doubt you will see much improvement from this afternoon…not while I'm partnered with her." Shane answered arrogantly.

"Unless Shane -by some miracle- has gotten some talent in the past couple of hours." I answered his arrogance with my own.

It was hard not to smile and give our act away.

"Please, Mitchie just try…for us." On Caitlyn's last word both she and Ella wore matching puppy dog expressions, enough to break anybody's heart. I swore Nate and Jason were looking for some way to consol them, if they only knew how many times they've pulled those faces before to get their own way.

"C'mon Shane." Jason smiled encouragingly.

I felt myself caving under their pleading looks, I hoped Shane wasn't caving just as easy I wasn't sure if I was able to perform badly twice in one day.

"We'll stop annoying you both if you's sing a little for us now." Nate offered.

I began shaking my head.

"Michelle Torres, we're your best friends." Caitlyn said frustratedly.

The volume in her voice was a big contrast to the puppy pout she was wearing, making Jason and Nate look at her in surprise.

"Fine." I finally crumpled.

I saw Shane shoot me a look from the corner of my eye, one that read "are you insane?" I'd apologise later for this.

Shane's Prov

"Yay." Caitlyn and Ella smiled excitedly.

"I've got my laptop right here." Caitlyn smiled swinging her bag off her shoulder and given it to Mitchie.

"Thanks, Caity." Mitchie seemed to say through her teeth as she took the bag over to Brown's desk to set up. If Caitlyn noticed she didn't seem to mind as she smiled brightly before dragging Ella down to some seats near them.

"Shane, would you like to help?" Mitchie asked from behind Caitlyn's laptop.

I rolled my eyes for show before I joined her.

She was bent over the keyboard so her head was hiding behind the screen and when I got to her side she reached for the bottom of my shirt and dragged me down too.

"What are we gonna do?" She whispered.

"I dunno this was your idea. You should have said "no"."

"Did you see the faces and hear the tone; there was no-way we were getting out of this." She hissed, her nervousness shining through clearly.

"O.k. breathe, Mitch." I smiled given her hand a quick reassuring squeeze.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Caitlyn asked impatiently.

"I'll never be ready." Mitchie moaned silently.

"Still looking for a song, you've loads here Caitlyn." I spoke over Mitchie so no-one heard her. Caitlyn seemed in shock and sort of annoyed I was addressing her personally but I couldn't spend time worrying about that now. "This is what we do." I spoke quietly into Mitchie's ear. "We pick a song, and sing a little more enthusiastically."

She looked at me confusedly, "Enthusiastically?"

"We look at each other every now and again, sing over each other a little less than this afternoon and shuffle a little…if necessary."

Mitchie's Prov

I nodded once before taking some deep breathes to calm myself, it wasn't right throwing all the pressure on him while I was busy freaking out.

"Let's just do this one." He sighed. "The sooner we start the sooner we finish."

I felt myself smile and nod in agreement at his choice it was a simple duet and wouldn't require any big production, before I hit play.

I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinking back to where we started  
and how we lost all that we are

We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change 

And I don't want to lose her  
I don't wanna let her go

Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
'cause I will leave you alone

Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm  
Before the Storm

With every strike of lightning  
Comes a memory that lasts

Not a word is left unspoken,  
as the thunder starts to crash

Maybe I should give up  
I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
cause I will leave you alone.

Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm

Trying to keep the light from going in

And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole without the one,  
who gets you through the storm.

Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone, flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that I'll never hold you, like I did before the storm

Yeah

Like I did before the storm

Our friends applauded as we finished looking at each other, both wearing lop-sided smiles.

"So?" I asked, breaking eye contact first and turning to my friends.

"That was good." Caitlyn smiled. "You's should sing over each other a little less, we know you's hate each other and all but come on it's our last year and I know you's want to win Final Jam." She added giggling.

"Yeah, we heard there was dancing in your first performance so I wanna see that at Final Jam too." Ella smiled.

"What? Shane danced?" Nate exploded as he and Jason went into a fit of laughter.

Shane tactfully ignored the question as he ushered his friends out, "You's got your show now, leave us alone to practice." He insisted

"Sure, but when you get back to the cabin you'll have to show us some of your moves." Jason teased as he moon walked out the door with Nate laughing behind him.

"Don't hurt him." Caitlyn whispered as she tucked her laptop under her arm and put her bag over her shoulder before following Ella to the door.

I threw them both a smile and waved before they shut the door behind them.

"I want to tell them." I exploded turning to face Shane when I heard their voices fade into the night.

"Tell them what?" Shane asked confusedly.

I rolled my eyes at him, "That Santa isn't real, what do you think? I want to tell them about us."

He smiled crookedly, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"We should ease them into it first."

"How do you mean?" He asked confusedly.

"Well, we'll stop with the "we hate each other" act, start talking around camp, then hang out a couple of times."

"Oh, well I can do that." He smiled suggestively wrapping his arms around my waist so he could kiss me.

"I meant all of us could hang out." I clarified. "Then when they're happy enough about our new found friendship we can tell them."

"And how long do you think all that will take?" He asked, a smile playing around the edge of his lips.

"A while, I mean did you see the look Caitlyn gave you when you talked to her earlier." I laughed. "Is that o.k.?" I asked suddenly in case he wanted to do it sooner.

"That's fine." He smiled. "I'm quite fond of having you to myself." He smiled suggestively making me giggle before he pulled me closer to him…


	13. Chapter 13

Mitchie's Prov

We started our plan the next morning.

"Good morning." Shane smiled politely as he and his friends walked past our breakfast table.

My friends stared after him suspiciously.

"Wonder what he wants." Ella frowned.

I sighed quietly, I knew my friends weren't going to forget and forgive easily even after we performed together for them last night; it still hadn't stopped me from hoping though.

"Actually, I think he's being sincere." I answered casually before putting a spoonful of hash browns in my mouth so my expression couldn't give anything away.

My answer had both girls spin around in their seats quickly to look at me in surprise, I felt like I could hear their thoughts questioning my sanity. Their silence and stares made me uncomfortable and I swallowed hard to allow myself to speak quicker it was obvious they weren't going to speak until I explained myself.

"It's just after you's left last night, we talked about how you guys were right we shouldn't let our performance suffer just because we don't like each other. So, we're going to try with each other a bit more."

"Oh." They chorused together as each nodded understandingly before taking another look over their shoulder at Shane at the same time he was looking over his at them. When he seen them looking he raised his glass of orange juice slightly at them and smiled, I wanted to laugh as they turned around quickly both embarrassed they were caught peeking.

Shane's Prov

I turned around smiling, after seeing the embarrassment wash across their faces only to be met with confused and slightly scrutinizing eyes.

"What was that about?" Nate asked.

"We're just working on being friendlier to each other, after you guys pointed out our rivalry was just ruining our performance and chances of winning."

Tess's Prov

I felt my jaw lock in frustration as I ease-dropped on Shane's conversation.

Just when I thought they couldn't screw up my chances at Final Jam, after seeing that train wreck yesterday, they were going to try and sort it out…eugh. I suppose I was counting on their hatred too much…well I'd sort this out. That little duo won't be beating me out at Final Jam.

Shane's Prov

We kept it to friendly greetings for the next four days, but there was no real improvement with her friends or her with mine, sure they wouldn't ignore us or give us dirty looks now but they'd still acknowledge us in an uncomfortable manner.

Caitlyn's quick uncomfortable half smile and wave and even quicker departure was still playing on my mind as I entered Brown's cabin.

"Grr."

Mitchie's frustrated growl pulled me quickly out of my thoughts. I found her bent over Brown's desk attacking her song book with an eraser wearing an angry kitten expression.

I smiled as the noise of the door didn't even make her look up and made my way across the room to stand behind her.

"What's up?" I whispered resting my chin on her shoulder as I wound my arms around her.

She jumped a little but relaxed when she turned to find me and put down the eraser to give my arm a little squeeze and kiss me on the cheek.

"Nothing, it's just this song doesn't want to be finished." She sighed.

"Still working on "This is me"?"

Mitchie had abandoned her unfinished song after we got together, but for the last two nights I'd found her working on it again.

"Yeah, I thought I had something but it was just a dead end." She frowned.

"Don't worry." I smiled reassuringly before moving my hands so I was rubbing her shoulders. "Something will come to you."

"Maybe." She sighed.

"What's bugging you so much? Haven't you ever had a song you just couldn't finish?"

"Yeah, there's been one or two but I really want to finish this one." She complained.

"Why?"

"Because it reminds me of you." She smiled, blushing.

Mitchie's Prov

A blinding smile lit up his face before his lips came crashing down on mine.

"Wow." I smiled touching my forehead to his when we came up for air. "I'm gonna write more songs for you after that."

"Thank you." He smiled breathlessly looking into my eyes lovingly.

I shuffled over in my seat so I could pull him down beside me, before manoeuvring so I was on his lap, we stayed in silence for a while just holding each other so we didn't wreck the moment.

"Your friends." He muttered after a couple of minutes.

"What about them?" I asked sitting up straighter so I could look at him.

"Aren't making things easy for me." He sighed.

"Your friends aren't making it a walk in the park for me either; they just give me these little…"

"Awkward waves and smiles then run away." He finished for me.

I looked at him in disbelief, "How did you know?"

"Because your friends have been doing the same."

We rolled our eyes together.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"Maybe we should try spending time with them, get to know them a bit."

"That's a good idea, but how do we get them to talk back?"

"If you want any girl to talk to you, you use flattery." I suggested.

"That didn't work on you." He pointed out. "You punched me for calling you a good song writer."

"No, you got punched for reading my songs without permission, I liked the compliment." I giggled. "Believe me, if you ask Caity to help you with producing or Ella with choreography then compliment them they'll warm up to you like that." I smiled clicking my fingers.

"When would I need help with those things though?"

"Bonfire Jam's this weekend." I suggested. "You could ask my friend's for help with your performance and I could ask your friends."

"Another great idea Mitch, but aren't you forgetting about this." He asked gesturing around the room.

I looked around at the room for a couple of minutes trying to figure out what he was getting at.

He chuckled when I looked back at him blankly.

"Our punishment, Mitchie." He smiled.

"Oh." I laughed at myself; it was easy to forget this was supposed to be a punishment.

Shane's Prov

We packed up slowly the next day after Brown's duet lesson, waiting for the opportunity to get the answer that might stop our plan before it even started.

"Brown?" Mitchie asked as the last couple left the cabin.

"Yes, Mitchie?" Brown smiled from behind his desk.

"Shane and I were wondering, if you wanted us to perform together for the bonfire jam or if it would be o.k. to perform solo?"

Brown looked at us thoughtfully for while, "Well, I suppose since you two have been behaving and abiding by my rules I'll let you's perform solo for this jam and maybe beach jam but Final Jam is still a duet, o.k.?"

We nodded.

"How is your Final Jam performance coming along?" He asked interestedly.

Crap, Mitchie and I hadn't really been working on anything we had been too wrapped up in that excited new couple feeling, and because we weren't letting people in on it our only time alone was Brown's night class so we spent that doing couple-ly stuff.

"It's coming along fine." Mitchie smiled flipping through her song book. "We started writing down ideas last night for a duet we could write together but we are still mulling over the idea of doing a famous duet like 'No Air'." She smiled handing him her book.

I looked at her in amazement, the girl was Super Woman prepared for everything. She smiled at me when she seen me staring.

"There's some good ideas there guys, keep up the good work." Brown smiled interrupting our moment as he handed Mitchie back her book.

"Thanks, Brown." We chorused as we left.

"When did you have the time to come up with those ideas?" I smiled at her when the door closed behind us.

"When 'This is me' was being a pain, I started working on ideas for us." She shrugged.

"Well, thank you that's twice you've saved me from Brown now. Guess I owe you one." I smiled taken her song book off her.

"What are you doing?" She laughed holding onto it.

"Paying you back, I'll take a look at 'This is Me' for you. A fresh pair of eyes is maybe all you need."

She considered the offer for a few seconds before letting go of her book, "Thanks." She smiled taking a quick peek around her before kissing me on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight." She smiled before turning to go the opposite way to me to walk to her cabin.

It would have been shorter for her to walk with me, but we thought walking together would draw attention to us.

"Mitchie." I called after her.

"Yeah?" She smiled turning around.

"What will you do if your friends still hate me even after this whole thing?" I asked nervously.

"Even if they don't like you, they'll still be happy I'm happy with you." She smiled reassuringly.

Mitchie and I split up the next day after Brown's class in search of each others friends.

I started walking towards the Mess Hall, in the hope I wouldn't have to go knocking at their cabin door to find them; I think "accidentally" bumping into them to ask for their help would be less nerve wracking than them knowing I was looking for them purposely.

Thankfully, Mitchie's shortest friend, Caitlyn made her way onto the dirt path in front of me from the computer cabin.

"Hey Caitlyn." I called.

She turned around but the second she saw it was me calling her it was clear she wished she had just ignored me and walked on but she waited awkwardly for me to catch up instead of running.

"Hi…Shane." She tried to greet me casually.

"I know we don't normally talk." I chuckled trying to ease some of her tension it didn't work though she just smiled awkwardly. "So, Mitchie's always talking about how great you are putting music together, and I was wondering if you could help me out for the bonfire jam."

"Uh…I dunno, Shane." She said awkwardly.

"Please, I'd really appreciate it." I begged trying to copy Mitchie's puppy dog expression.

"Um…"

"Hey Caity what's up?"

I turned around in time to see Ella's greeting smile turn to a first confused then awkward smile when our eyes met. The nerves kicked in when she joined our conversation, but it looked like Caitlyn relaxed a little in Ella's company.

"Hi Ella." I tried to smile to cover the nervous expression.

"Hey." She smiled awkwardly at me before turning to Caitlyn. "What are you two talking about?" I don't think she wanted me to see the look she shot Caitlyn when she said "you two".

"I need Caitlyn and you to help me out for bon-fire jam this weekend." I answered.

"Aren't you performing with Mitchie?" Ella asked.

"Nope, we're allowed to do solo's for all the jam's except Final Jam." I smiled. "And since I only found out it means I only have a couple of days to get ready. I could really do with your help, please?"

Ella wore the same unsure expression as Caitlyn after I finished my plea.

"Mitchie said it was o.k. to ask you, if that helps?" I asked hopefully.

They exchanged a surprised look but they cleared it quickly.

"Well, if Mitchie's o.k. with it I guess we can give you a hand." Caitlyn answered the surprise still in her voice. "What song were you thinking of doing?"

"I was gonna do a cover of "Gonna Getcha Good" y'know the Shania Twain song?"

"Of course I know that song, it's one of my favourites." Caitlyn gushed before composing herself, that's why Mitchie favoured this song last night out of my other options. "I'll work on your backing music tonight and we can have a run through tomorrow."

"That's great, thank you." I smiled. "And Ella, Mitchie says…"

"I know what she says I'm a great dancer, choreographer and an excellent dresser." She laughed making me laugh too. "You need moves we'll find something." She smiled before looking me up and down. "Same goes for an outfit." She laughed making Caitlyn bust out laughing before they turned around.

O.k. so that was an insult but at least our plan was working…for me anyway, wonder how Mitchie was getting on with my friends…no doubt I'd hear about it from them soon.

Mitchie's Prov

I wandered through the teaching cabins to see if I could catch Shane's friends coming out of their classes, I was a little worried about asking them for a favour when I barely spoke to them before but I was more concerned about how my friends were treating Shane, the girls liked speaking their minds.

"Woops." Someone laughed as I collided with them.

"Well, I guess I can't be trusted to think while I'm walking." I laughed with them. "I'm sorry." I apologised looking up at them.

"It's fine." Jason smiled down at me.

"Wow." I breathed making him look at me funny. "Sorry it's just I was looking for you, and you just appear out of nowhere, someone up there loves me." I giggled.

I was expecting him to laugh with me but his expression didn't change, it was easy to forget I was the enemy to this boy…I'd never really been the bad guy before.

"Um…anyway I was wondering if you could give me a hand with my performance for the jam this weekend. I wrote this song but I don't have any chords for it yet and Shane is always talking about how good you are at playing guitar."

"Uh…I'm not…"

But just as I was about to pull out my puppy dog face – the one Shane swore I'd be able to get anything with – his answer was interrupted.

"C'mon Jase you aren't going to say 'no' to a damsel in distress, are you?" Nate asked coming to a stop by his side.

I wanted to roll my eyes at the "damsel in distress" comment but I didn't want to blow my chances at getting this plan to work.

"We'll help you, Mitchie." Nate smiled clamping his hand down on Jason's shoulder when he was about to object. "I owe you for telling me there wasn't a sixth frog I've been getting the best sleep since you told me." He smiled crookedly.

"Nate, what about Shane?" Jason whispered anxiously.

"He told me to ask you." I piped up.

"He did?" Jason asked his voice getting higher in surprise.

I nodded happily, "Yep. Brown only told us today we could perform solo this weekend and we both started worrying about not being ready in time and he suggested I talk to you guys for help and he was having backing music problems so I told him to go talk to my friends."

"You guys are doing well at this whole being civilised to each other thing." Nate commented after exchanging another surprised look with Jason.

"I'd like to think so." I smiled, making them exchange another look this time surprise and disbelief visible in their eyes. "So, when do you wanna work on my song with me?"

"Tomorrow night?" Nate suggested. "We could use Brown's extra class to work on it?"

"That sounds perfect." I smiled elevated that our plan was working.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is quite a short chapter, hope you's enjoy!**

Mitchie's Prov

"I still don't get what you're trying to pull." Caitlyn frowned confusedly from her bed as I whisked around our cabin getting ready to leave for Brown's cabin.

"I'm not trying to pull anything." I smiled. "I told you that before." I added.

"Yeah, we know but explain it to us again." Ella asked pulling on her converse.

"He needed help, I suggested you's two. It's not complicated." I laughed.

"And you're fine with us working with your sworn enemy?" Caitlyn asked.

"He's not my sworn enemy anymore he's a frien…acquaintance." I changed the word mid-sentence because of the alarmed look they were given me. "You guys said it yourself "forget we don't get on so we don't ruin our performance"."

"Yeah, for your performance meaning you two together not his solo projects." Caitlyn commented.

"Caity, we both needed help he hooked me up and I hooked him up turns out that when we aren't being rude to each other we get on."

"And you can just forget about the last three years like that?" Ella asked snapping her fingers.

"It wasn't easy." A lie, it was very easy. "But c'mon if we're getting on don't you think I should grab this opportunity, so we can all enjoy our last year?"

I smiled as they rolled their eyes before they nodded in defeat.

"Fine." Caitlyn sighed. "We believe you."

"Good, it only took me telling you six times but I'm glad you believe me now." I teased making them throw their pillows at me.

"Well, I gotta go." Ella smiled sliding off her bed.

"Where too?" Caitlyn asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I want quality alone time with Shane's closet." She smiled. "No offence Mitch, but your _acquaintance_ is a horrible dresser." She giggled.

"I thought you were only helping with choreography?" Caitlyn asked the question that I was about too.

"Well, there's only so much I can do for him on that part because I'm not too sure he'd really want me to give him a full blown routine, so I'm gonna give him a hand with his wardrobe." She shrugged. "I'll see you guys at Brown's cabin in a while." She smiled before leaving.

"Ten dollars says she's only doing this for her fashion peace of mind." Caitlyn laughed as she tucked her laptop under her arm getting ready to leave with me to go to Brown's teaching cabin.

"I'm not taken a bet that I know I'll lose." I laughed.

Shane's Prov

"I still don't know why were helping her out, I thought you didn't like her." Jason said for the millionth time this day.

"Because we're getting on now, I've explained this before Jase." I sighed. "You don't mind given her a hand do you? Cause if you do I'm sure she'll not mind you pulling out on her."

I watch from the corner of my eyes as he narrowed his at me as I used the guilt card.

"I don't mind helping her; I just don't want you freaking out later on about us helping her."

"I'm not going to freak out Jase; this isn't a test to see how good of a friend you are. I honestly don't mind you helping her just like she doesn't mind her friends helping me." I promised.

"We're gonna be late, if you guys don't hurry up." Nate commented as he grabbed his guitar and headed for the door.

"Why are you in such a rush?" I asked putting on my jacket.

"Cause he wants to spend time with Caitlyn." Jason teased making Nate throw him a look that could've killed.

"Really?" I smiled tauntingly. "You have a thing for Mitchie's short friend?"

"No." He shot reflexively.

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'll get it." He smiled relieved.

"Hey." Ella smiled brightly the second Nate had the door opened before letting herself in.

"Uh…hi Ella, I thought we were meeting at Brown's cabin." I tried to say casually to cover my confusion.

"You guys are meeting Mitchie and Caitlyn there. I want alone time with your closet."

"I thought…"

"I was only helping you with dancing, yeah, Mitchie and Caitlyn brought up the same thing." She interrupted. "But there's only so much I can do for you there or do you want a full on N*Sync dance routine?" She challenged putting her hand on her hip.

"My closet's the middle one, see you later." I surrendered.

Mitchie's Prov

"One in a million, yeah. You're one in a million." I sang playing the last chords Jason and Nate had composed for me.

I thought it was going to be awkward getting started, but it hadn't been Nate and Jason were very serious about music and we started right away. I had sung my song for them a few times while they worked to find a tune to go with it, after the third time I'd sung they began bouncing tunes off each other until they found one that worked. Once they found it I scribbled the notes down before playing it back for them, of course we didn't get it right the first time so we made corrections here and there we were even talking and joking by the time we finished.

"I think that's it." Nate smiled triumphantly.

"It's a fantastic song, Mitchie." Jason complimented.

"It wouldn't have even been a song if you's hadn't helped me out." I smiled thankfully. "It's been in that book so long I'd nearly forgot about it."

"Why not?"

I shrugged, "I wrote it a while ago but never had anyone to inspire it before."

From the corner of my eye I seen Shane's lips turn up into a smile as he tried to casually listen to us at the same time not let Caitlyn know he wasn't paying attention to her.

Tess's Prov

What was this a friend swap?

It was by chance I'd spotted Ella coming out of Shane's cabin, I thought it might be an excellent way to get a few of them kicked out of camp after all no girls in boys cabin and vice versa was one of the golden rules but then I followed her here and snitching on them was the last thing on my mind.

My jaw had become more rigid as I watched them, Shane's friends helping Mitchie; Mitchie's helping Shane, what was happening? They were supposed to hate each other with all of them working together…they were ruining my chances…eugh, I didn't even want to think about it I needed someway to bring an end to this little alliance.

"You know what would make this song really pop?" Shane's bushy haired little friend asked conversationally. "If someone played the tune on piano as you play it on guitar."

"Oh my…that would be awesome." Mitchie's excited little squeal rang through my head annoyingly.

"But who could we get to play piano?" Shane's taller friend, with the always vacant look on his face asked.

"I'd do it for you, Mitchie, but I already told Shane I'd play drums for him." The short one said apologetically

"It's fine." Mitchie smiled reassuringly patting him on the shoulder. "Caity, can put something together on her laptop she's amazing at stuff like that." She smiled, that goofy wide smile, before walking towards Shane and her two loser friends at the other side of the room.

"Hey Shane, do you mind if I talk to my friends for a bit?" She asked standing behind them so she wasn't intruding on the little conference they had going on.

"No problem." He smiled happily, I didn't like that smile it showed their comradeship I liked it better when they were fighting even if it did make them more popular at least it made their performance suck.

I watched as he walked past her, my eyes fixed on the way their hands brushed each others subtly were my eyes playing tricks or did he stroke the back of her hand with his finger?

I frowned and shook it off quickly; I needed to work fast if I wanted to ruin this friendship.

Shane's Prov

"How are you guys getting on?" I asked, hopefully.

Even though I hadn't heard them exchange any angry words and even heard them laughing a couple of times, it still didn't mean anything till I heard what they thought of her straight from them…it was easy to fake things.

They exchanged a cautious look; oh gawd was it that bad? But the laughing…they were extremely good actors.

"Don't hate us." Nate started.

"But we really like her." Jason finished.

I felt my jaw drop in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah." Nate confirmed while pulling a face as if he were facing a barrel of a gun.

"That's great." I smiled encouragingly.

"What?" They chorused together in surprise.

"I'm glad you like her, I don't want you's to dislike her just because I used to."

"You're not mad?" Jason wondered.

"Nope." I promised. "I think it's cool we're all starting to get on."

Mitchie's Prov

"So, how's it going?" I asked in a whisper, asking for their help took second place to my curiosity.

I had tried to listen to their conversation while working with Nate and Jason but I couldn't hear anything, they spoke too quietly and it was hard to listen and sing at the same time.

"The boy has an attention span of a goldfish." Caitlyn frowned.

"And has very little fashion knowledge." Ella sighed.

I cringed internally, this wasn't good.

"But he's very talented." Caitlyn smiled crookedly.

"And with my help, and the way I colour co-ordinated his wardrobe his fashion sense will improve considerately." Ella smiled.

"Wait, does that mean you like him?" I asked confusedly.

"Yeah." Ella nodded. "Wait; is it o.k. for us to like him?" She asked nervously.

"It's great." I beamed excitedly, but I reeled in my enthusiasm when they shot me questioning looks. "I mean it's great we're all getting along." I smiled casually.


	15. Chapter 15

Mitchie's Prov

"There's a free table." Ella said urgently. "Let's go." She added wrapping her free hand around my wrist and dragging me behind her while I pulled Caitlyn along behind me.

Six o'clock was the busiest time of day for the Mess Hall getting a seat was nearly as hard as getting Tess to be pleasant to you.

"I'm glad you weren't any longer getting ready, Ella." Caitlyn smiled as we set our trays down claiming the table. "Otherwise we'd have never gotten a seat." She finished making Ella stick her tongue out at her.

Shane's Prov 

"We're never getting a seat in this place." Nate frowned as we picked up our trays and turned around to scan the room.

He was right, there wasn't an empty table anywhere; people were even sharing seats with up to two other people while others were simply given up and escaping to their cabins with their trays.

Mitchie's Prov

"Hey, there's Shane, Nate and Jason." Caitlyn commented pointing over my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder took a quick glimpse and turned back around so it didn't look like I was too interested, as my friends had said nothing else about Shane or his friends to me after they complimented him last night.

"Looks like they're just gonna eat in their cabin." Ella said sympathy colouring her tone. "We should wave them over, let them sit with us…if your o.k. with it Mitchie?"

O.k. with it I was about to fall off my seat with happiness. "Sure." I smiled dialling the happiness down.

My answer had barely left my mouth before Caitlyn was standing up and cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Shane!" She yelled over the crowds to them.

A few people close by broke off their conversations to look between Caitlyn and Shane's exchange of waves and watched as the three boys made their way through the packed tables to our table.

All three looked confused and -besides Shane- looked slightly weary as they came to a stop beside our table.

"Sit with us." Caitlyn smiled as she moved up a seat so two of the boys could share the one she was on.

I had to stop from laughing as I saw the surprise and unsure-ness on each boys face.

"Yeah, sit with us." I smiled trying to relieve some of their stress as I squished onto Ella's seat with her before tapping the empty one.

I watched the unsure-ness drain from their faces as they smiled in gratitude before sitting down.

Dinner with the guys went great, if you didn't know our past you would have swore we were friends for years…unfortunately everyone in the Mess Hall knew our past even the newbie's were well informed about us. As dinner continued I noticed the din of the Mess Hall quietening at first I thought people were just leaving -less people equals less noise- but when I looked behind me everyone was still there, they seemed closer though and all watching our table. But no-one out of our party but me seemed to notice.

I lead the way out after dinner in a rush to escape the stares of wonder and confusion and cleared the steps of the Mess Hall before the chatter began behind us.

"Can you believe those people?" Caitlyn asked as we walked away from the Mess Hall.

"Yeah, staring at us while we ate, it was just so rude." Nate commented.

I stopped to look at them in surprise, "I thought I was the only one that noticed that." I commented.

"You'd have to be blind not to see all those eyes staring at you." Caitlyn giggled.

"I didn't even finish my pudding because of them." Jason frowned. "Hate people staring at me while I eat." He explained.

"This is so ridiculous." I frowned angrily. This wasn't a surprise, I was expecting this but it hadn't stopped me from hoping no-one would notice or cared but of course if you're in the limelight people _are_ going to notice and show interest.

"Relax Mitchie." Ella smiled. "It'll blow over."

"And you'll have us." Shane smiled while everyone else smiled and nodded in agreement.

It had been a nice sentiment but of course my friends couldn't be with me every minute of every day and the moment I was alone I was swarmed.

At least five of the biggest gossips including Tess' cronies –while Tess watched through narrowed eyes a couple of yards away- came up to me the next day while I was walking to class alone.

"So, how come you and Shane are dinner buddies now?" One asked immediately.

No pleasantries, usually they sucked up a little before looking for information out of me this meant Shane and I being friends was too big a story to mess around with pleasantries.

"We have to work together now, in order to win Final Jam we have to put our differences a side." I explained.

Tess' Prov

I rolled my eyes that's not all those losers need to do to win Final Jam it wouldn't hurt them to get some talent as well.

I watched for a bit longer before I couldn't take watching those idiots lap up the bigger idiot's butter wouldn't melt act. This was the only reason Mitchie or Shane won Final Jam not because of their "talent" but because they spent time playing up the crowd turning Final Jam into a popularity contest. Well not this year! I'd find away to out those two fakers.

Mitchie's Prov

The questioning glances and whispers continued even after I explained but after a couple of days everything quieted down again…maybe Shane and I wouldn't have to worry about a whole fuss when we finally told people about us dating.

"There's the guys." Caitlyn smiled tugging me towards the side of the stage where Shane and his friends were standing.

"Hey." They chorused when they seen us coming.

"Hi." I smiled brightly moving casually so I was beside Shane.

"Hi." He whispered stroking the back of my hand with his finger tips sending little jolts of excitement up my arm.

"Look at the bonfire this year." Caitlyn smiled in awe. "It's far bigger than last year."

"That's because you's are standing close to it." Tess remarked as she and her groupies walked past us. "It feeds off the stench talent-less losers have." She cackled as they walked off.

I had to jump in front of Caitlyn while Ella grabbed her arm to stop her from following Tess and throwing her into the fire.

"Relax Caity." I soothed.

"Yeah, she'll be eating her words when she see's you perform with Mitchie and me." Ella smiled.

Caitlyn's eyes softened out of her death stare at the same time a sly smile made its way onto her face.

"We're on before her, right?" She asked.

I nodded not liking where this was going; when Caitlyn wore that smile no-one was safe.

"Well, I could spill water on the stage as we leave and because it's dark she'll not see and with a little wishful thinking she'll slip and fall right into the fire herself, without me helping her into it."

I watched the excitement in her eyes and smile grow as she worded her plan.

"Caitlyn." I scolded quickly, before throwing a frown towards Ella and the boys who I seen considering her plan out of the corner of my eye.

"Fine." Caitlyn sulked jokingly. "I'm gonna go set up for Shane's act." She smiled turning towards the mixing table.

"I'm gonna go with her, y'know, to keep an eye on her…in case Tess crosses her path." Nate rambled before jogging after Caitlyn.

"O.k. campers give it up for the musical stylings of Shane, Jason and Nate." Dee smiled before bouncing off stage.

Caitlyn, Ella and I were the first ones on our feet cheering as they jogged onto stage, all three boys smiled at us before taken their positions.

Let's Go!

Don't want'cha for a weekend  
Don't want'cha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life (Yeah)  
I know I sound serious and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate  
And I'm gonna get me some land 

As Shane sang the two last lines he winked at me from the stage. The boy was an amazing performer and if it was possible I felt myself fallen a little more for him as I watched him.

Yeah

Don't try to run  
Honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone  
When you find that someone

I'm gonna getcha  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
I'm gonna getcha  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
Yeah you can betcha  
You can betcha by the time I say "Go"  
You'll never say "no"

I'm gonna getcha  
I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha  
I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that  
Yeah you can betcha  
You can betcha bottom dollar  
I'm gonna getcha  
In time you gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

Oh!

I've already planned it  
This is how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and  
You're gonna fall in love with me

Oh, come on!

Don't try to run  
Honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone  
When you find that someone

I'm gonna getcha  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
I'm gonna getcha  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
Yeah you can betcha  
You can betcha by the time I say "Go"  
You'll never say "no"

I'm gonna getcha  
I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha  
I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that  
Yeah you can betcha  
You can betcha bottom dollar  
I'm gonna getcha  
In time you gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

I'm gonna getcha baby  
I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey  
I'm gonna make it good 

"I did that." Caitlyn beamed as we started clapping along with the backing music.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't try to run  
Honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when  
You find that someone

I'm gonna getcha  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
I'm gonna getcha  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
Yeah you can betcha  
You can betcha by the time I say "Go"  
You'll never say "no"

I'm gonna getcha  
I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha  
I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that  
Yeah you can betcha  
You can betcha bottom dollar  
I'm gonna getcha  
In time you gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

Oh!

The boys finished on a high, as the crowd around me exploded into applause they were so obviously made to perform together; if I didn't know better I would have sworn they were a professional band or at least brothers.

I tried my best to rush to the edge of the stage to congratulate them before my performance but Dee ushered them off using the steps on the other side. I sighed under my breath, I'd just have to congratulate them after I performed.

"Lets knock'em dead." Ella smiled handing me my acoustic guitar.

"Thanks." I smiled at her before hopping up the steps followed by both Caitlyn and Ella as Dee introduced us.

Ella made her way to the mic beside the keyboard Caitlyn was using to set up her laptop on letting me have the mic at the front of the stage.

Shane's Prov

"I suggested that." Nate smiled when the sound of a piano started Mitchie's song.

I just smiled and nodded too engross in watching her, she looked angelic as she stood behind the mic guitar in hand swaying gently a light pink blush highlighting her cheeks before her lips parted and she began singing.

How did I get here?

I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew

That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

Although her swaying and blush would have gave the impression she was embarrassed or nervous she didn't look down as she sung, the minute she found me in the crowd she sang right to me even winking when she sang the second last line of her first verse. I smiled widely at her when she winked, I knew if we weren't gonna be careful we'd be caught but right now I didn't care.

I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch  
Cant believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy.  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah

"I just remembered I have to do something." I hushed whispered to both my friends, only Nate looked at me though Jason was too busy belting out the words to Mitchie's song along with her. "Tell the girls they were great and I'll be back soon." 

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah

One in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million.

Mitchie's Prov

Caitlyn and Ella were by my side the minute we finished to high-five me before we took our bows and skipped off the stage. Nate and Jason were waiting for us as we made our way off the stage each of them engulfed us in a huge hug the second our feet hit the last step.

"That was amazing!" Jason smiled letting me go so he could hug Ella.

"You guys were awesome." Nate complimented given me a tight squeeze.

"Thanks." I smiled pulling away to search for Shane. "Where's Shane?" I asked when my search came up empty.

"I dunno, he said he forgot about something." Nate shrugged. "But he did say to tell you guys that you's were great."

I felt the confusion and a little bit of hurt make it's way onto my expression but I cleared it quickly, "Maybe he went to grab something from the barbecue, I'm gonna go see."

"Could you grab me a s'more please?" Ella asked putting on a pet lip in case I refused.

"Fine." I sighed dramatically making her giggle before I turned to make my way to the barbecue.

Tess was given it her all with her dancers as I wandered past the stage, annoyingly she was talented it was just that attitude of hers if the selfish little pop diva would just wind her neck in maybe more people would like her...

"Ah!" I squeaked jumping out of my thoughts as two strong hands pulled me sideways into a bush and out to the other side.

"Ssh, Mitchie." Shane chuckled clamping his hand over my mouth. "It's just me."

I narrowed my eyes at him before moving his hand off my mouth, "What are you doing? Besides given me a heart attack." I frowned. "We don't have to sneak around everyone knows we're friends now."

"Yeah, but I can't do this." He smiled crookedly before leaning in to meet his lips with mine softly. "Can I?" He smiled tauntingly when he stopped while it was obvious I wanted to continue.

"Not yet." I sighed, winding my arms around him and resting my head on his chest. "We'll tell them soon though, we actually crossed the friendly hugging line tonight, you missed it."

"I don't think anything was gonna be stopping Nate hugging Caitlyn tonight." Shane chuckled.

I giggled before burying my head into his chest.

"Your performance was incredible." He whispered kissing my head.

"Your's too." I smiled up at him.

"Your lyrics were interesting." He smiled thoughtfully.

"I only picked that song to perform cause it reminded me of us."

"We did happen "in a blink of an eye"." He chuckled quoting my song making me giggle too. "Did you always think I was into you?" He asked when we composed ourselves.

I laughed out loud knowing exactly which line he was referring too, "Nope I didn't think you were into me at all, I still don't believe you are." I confessed making him narrow his eyes but I interrupted his objection. "I've always sorta been into you though."

"Really?" He asked, surprise making him forget what he was going to say.

I smiled shyly as I nodded, "Our first year here when I seen you I thought you were hot and then when I was in your singing class I found out you were talented too, you were like my perfect guy. Then…do you remember our very first jam?"

He shook his head.

"Well, you performed before me and as I made my way onto the stage and you walked off you said, "good luck loser"." I tried mocking his voice.

"I said that?" He asked ashamedly.

"Yeah, but don't worry you've said way worse things." I laughed making him narrow his eyes at me. "After that I swore I'd beat you in everything we done together, that rivalry soon overshadowed that feeling but I don't think it ever left completely." I smiled.

"I'm glad it didn't." He smiled kissing me softly again. "So, you've had the hot's for me ever since first year." He smiled cockily

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah Mr Studly you had me from hello." I said sarcastically before jumping up onto his back. "Now let's go I promised Ella a s'more."

Tess's Prov 

I heard the annoying laughter before I seen them, they came out of the bushes like idiots with her on his back as he galloped like a horse to the barbecue stand. I waited for the other four dorks to come out of the bushes too, but they didn't appear…huh, what were they doing alone?

I turned my attention back to the horse and his cart, she'd finally got off him –good thing for him- and were wolfing down chilli dogs could she really afford to eat like that? She managed to get half of it on her face…watching this was making me sick I thought ready to turn away before I seen him help her clean it off.

The way they were looking at each other, those smiles, the way his hand lingered on her cheek…no way.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I feel really bad for not updating y'day it was a really busy day for me things just kept coming up, anywayz I'm sorry. This chapter is sorta short but I'm hoping you'll like it.**

Tess's Prov

I set my tray down on the table behind theirs; I had been playing 007 ever since the bonfire jam with my camera phone at the ready. It was a stretch to believe what I thought I saw at the jam I mean three years of fighting and then they magically sort it out and start dating, that was absurd but if I could get a picture of them in a compromising position that made it look like way I'd use it to my advantage.

"So, what's everyone doing tonight?" Shane asked.

I straightened up a little to hear their answers better.

"Ella, Mitchie and I told Dee we'd help her get stuff organised for Beach Jam next Saturday. What about you's?" Caitlyn answered.

"Nate and I were gonna go over a couple of our guitar lectures, turns out we don't know everything." Jason answered. "What are you gonna get up if we're all busy?"

I had to assume he was talking to Shane because he was the only one that wasn't accounted for.

"I had an idea for a song for our duet so I'll probably just work on that tonight while I have the peace and quiet." He chuckled.

I felt myself frown at the reminder they were still doing a duet but that cleared quickly and turned into a smile if they weren't going to be together tonight I could take the night off from playing 007.

Shane's Prov

I caught Mitchie by the elbow making sure no-one else noticed as we left the table to return our trays so we were walking together behind them making her look at me questioningly.

"Any chance you can get out of helping Dee, tonight?" I whispered to her.

"Maybe, why?" She asked a hint of excitement in her tone.

"It's a surprise." I smiled teasingly before walking ahead of her.

"That's it!" I exclaimed excitedly before reining myself in and thanking god my friends had already left for their class room to work on their stuff.

I had been working on "This is me" since we got back from dinner –to make up for abandoning it lately- with the song I had written the night Mitchie and I kissed for the first time out beside it. I had known since the moment I offered to help her with her song that the songs belonged together it hadn't just been a coincidence that I wrote it after I heard her sing "This is me" for the first time. I had been staring at the two bits of paper for so long they began to blur and merge and finally they merged in the right place.

This was excellent I thought as I scribbled down my idea quickly I would be able to surprise Mitchie twice tonight.

Mitchie's Prov

"I'm sorry, guys." I apologised again as I watched my friends slip on their coats and get ready to leave.

"It's fine Mitch, honestly." Ella smiled. "We understand you want to help Shane out with the song. We know you wouldn't feel right if you didn't help and just let him do all the work."

I was going to lie to them and pretend I wasn't feeling well, but I didn't want to lie to them again, it was best to keep as close to the truth as possible. Plus the only way I got out of Shane and I's extra class was because I was helping Dee, maybe when she told Brown I couldn't help her because I was working with Shane, he'd give us some other day off or maybe even say they weren't compulsory after all the hard work we were putting in.

"We'll see you later." Caitlyn smiled leading the way out.

A couple of seconds after they left, two quick knocks came on the door before Shane let himself in with a blanket tucked under his arm.

"Hi." I smiled widely throwing myself into his arms. "Where have you been hiding all evening? And what's with the blanket?"

"All your questions will be answered, promise." He smiled twirling me around so I was facing away from him. "But first." I heard the smile in his voice as he put his hands over my eyes. "The reason I wanted you to ditch your friends."

I played along without a grumble as Shane guided me with his hands over my eyes, I could tell when we were out of the places in camp people would see us because he stopped rushing me and the ground beneath my feet became less stony and grassier.

"Ta-da." He sang letting his hands fall away from my eyes.

As his hands slide away they unveiled a small dock but it wasn't the one I'd spent so much time on this summer it wasn't neatly polished like that one it was more dilapidated you could actually pick out the bits that were rotten but it just seemed to give it more character just like the shrubs and shin high grass that had been allowed to grow around it.

"I know it doesn't look like much…"

"I like it." I interrupted.

He looked confused at my answer but just smiled and shook it off.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked looking at the path we'd made in the grass and how far it was off the main path.

"I had so many early starts this summer it got boring jogging on the same paths every day." He shrugged before setting down the blanket and unrolling it carefully.

I was about to ask why the blanket needed to be that carefully taken care off, until he unveiled a flask that was wrapped up in it before tapping a space beside him so I would sit down.

"I thought maybe it was time for a first date one that didn't involve an hour alone in a cabin that's supposed to be a punishment." He smiled as he lay down; pulling me with him so my head was rested on his chest.

"That's why you chose tonight, because Brown wouldn't expect us to be in the cabin so wouldn't check." I summed up.

"Yep." He nodded. "I know it's not dinner in some fancy restaurant and a movie or a private boat ride…"

"Ssh." I hushed turning around to silence him with my finger. "I love it." I assured him before cuddling into him.

Shane's Prov

"What do your parents do?" She mumbled sleepily.

We'd been playing an extended game of twenty question for hours, getting to know everything about each other but the early start was beginning to take its toll on her and the tea I brought hadn't enough caffeine in it to keep either of us from yawning.

"I think we should call it a night, before you fall asleep." I smiled.

"No-oh" Her yawn turned the one syllable word into two making me chuckle. "Tell me, I'll not fall asleep promise, after you tell me we can go home. Oh and you haven't told me what you were doing after dinner yet."

"Anything to keep this night going." I smiled before I kissed her head.

"Yep." She confessed with a giggle.

"O.k. my dad owns a car dealership, which explains my car."

"Huh?" She asked sleepily.

"I rented it to show off…to you mostly. My dad would never just give me a car; I have to save up for one just like everyone else. I'll have to start from square one when I go home blew all my money renting that thing." I confessed how did I not realise I fancied her before; you would have thought I would have caught on after going to that trouble.

"Your mum?" She mumbled quietly tightening her hold on me and burying her head deeper into my chest.

"My mum is a pianist not a professional but she plays at our church and she teaches the basics to kids down at the local youth club." I finished quickly excited to see Mitchie's reaction to my work on her song. "So after dinner today, I was working on "This is me" and I found something that could work. See I wrote this song the night we first kissed and I knew it was meant to fit into "This is me" some way and today I found that way." I finished excitedly, almost vibrating with excitement but that quickly turned to nervousness after a few seconds of silence. "It's o.k. if you don't want to use it." I said slightly hurt as I got up onto my elbows so I could look down at her.

Her eyes were closed, face totally at peace and the only sound -when I shut up- was her quiet even breathing. I smiled down at her before I kissed her forehead, "I'll tell you tomorrow." I whispered.

Mitchie's Prov

The bumping and occasional mutter brought me out of my slumber, it took my eyes a little time to get adjusted before I could wiggle around to see where I was and whose arms were shielding me from the night breeze.

"You're awake." Shane chuckled.

"I'm sorry." I apologised. "Was I out long?" I asked guiltily noticing he'd carried me the whole way back to my cabin.

"Nope, just a little while." He smiled.

"I'm sorry." I apologised again. "I know you wanted tonight to be special."

"Its fine, Mitchie, don't beat yourself up about it. We'll have plenty more nights." He smiled setting me on my feet.

Tess's Prov

Just my luck, my stupid roommate uses the last of the hot water before I can get a shower now I have to walk through this creepy camp at night by myself to use the –mental cringe- communal showers...ew!

"Thank you."

The voice broke the silence of the night and had me jump nearly five feet in the air; I peeked over the bushes when I composed myself only to see Mitchie smiling sickly sweet at Shane as she hugged him. I had to stop myself from doing a happy dance this is exactly the photo op I needed I thought excitedly as I brought out my phone.

Shane's Prov

"You are very welcome." I smiled back before cupping her cheek so I could bring her lips to mine.

Tess's Prov

My eyes bugged opened and my jaw fell to the ground in the same moment, the air leaving my mouth came out in a whoosh covering the sound of my camera taken the picture.


	17. Chapter 17

Mitchie's Prov

_Knock! Knock!_

The knocking bought me further to consciousness I was starting to see the morning light that waited for me behind my still shut eyelids.

_Knock! Knock!_

These knocks were louder and the sounds of Caitlyn and Ella's sleepy moans and complaints made it obvious I wasn't the only one they woke up.

_Knock! Knock!_

I opened my eyes reluctantly and rolled onto my stomach with a moan to open the door.

"Morning!" Shane and his friends sung the minute I had the door open as far as I could push it.

Shane's Prov

Our cheerful greeting seemed wasted as we were greeted by three sleepy, confused disgruntled faces.

There was a moment of silence before Mitchie's squinted eyes popped opened wider as she moved one of her hands to run it through her bed hair and a small squeaky yelp left her mouth before she slammed the door in our faces making us bust out into a fit of laughter.

Mitchie's Prov

We got ready in record time the moment our sleep induced foggy heads got wrapped around the fact the boys were waiting for us, and once we were rid of the morning breath and bed hair and got dressed we opened the door to them more welcoming this time.

"Hi." We smiled widely at the three boys.

Shane and Jason looked up from where they were lounged on the steps and smiled and Nate did the same from where he was perched on the railing of the steps.

"Wow." Shane smiled teasingly looking us up and down as he got to his feet.

"I know, it's amazing." Jason smiled.

I felt one of my eyebrows cock in confusion, "What's amazing?"

"How you's tamed the bed hair." Nate chuckled making the other two burst out into a fit of laughter while my face fell into the same scowl that Ella and Caitlyn wore.

"Ha-ha." Caitlyn mocked walking down the steps and as she passed pushed Nate off the rail he was perched on.

"We're only playing." Shane smiled apologetically before winking at me when he made sure no-one was looking. "You's know you all look great all the time anyway."

"Well that's true." Ella giggled doing a little twirl making everyone laugh.

"Did you's make any progress with your performance for Final Jam last night?" Caitlyn asked when we overcame our laughing spell.

"Because Caity and I were talking last night." Ella started interrupting whatever Shane was about to say. "And we thought you's should do "I had the time of my life" from "Dirty Dancing" and I would teach you's the choreography and get my mum to fedx the costumes I have. It would be amazing." She smiled excitedly.

"I don't think so Ells." I smiled apologetically.

"What? Do you not think I could lift you like he does at the end?" Shane asked faux insult in his tone. "Because I'll prove it right now." He smiled mischievously placing his hands on my waist and pulling me into him.

I blushed at the closeness and it was obvious he seen as his smile got wider, "I believe you." I smiled taken a step back remembering we weren't alone.

I looked away to play it cool but I watched as Caitlyn watched the way Shane's hands still lingered on my waist before he eventually removed them, she met my gaze her eyes full of speculation and a crooked smile before tilting her head towards Shane casually. "He likes you." She mouthed.

I shook my head quickly before looking away from her to let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't guessed the full story.

"Oh well." Ella smiled shrugging. "It was just a suggestion.

"Talking about ideas, I was thinking we should all do something for the Beach Jam together, as a group." Nate piped in.

"That sounds like a great idea." I smiled jumping at the change of topic.

"What did you have in mind?" Jason asked as he opened the door to the Mess Hall allowing us to go in ahead of him.

"I was thinking…"

The moment Nate trailed off was the moment I noticed all the eyes staring at us and eerie silence of the Mess Hall.

"And here they are, the happy couple themselves." Tess announced, I couldn't see her until the crowd split and revealed her in the very centre.

"What are you talking about Tess?" Caitlyn snapped immediately.

"Shane and Mitchie." Tess smirked looking only at me and I watched her smirk grow because even I could feel the guilty expression on my face. "What? You didn't tell them?" She asked faking innocence.

I felt my throat close up and I couldn't meet anybody's gaze not even Shane's.

"They're not together." Caitlyn dismissed so quickly I almost heard her eyes roll.

"Oh yeah, well what's this then?" Tess asked waving her phone in each of our faces.

I felt my stomach twist into a knot when I seen the picture of Shane and I kissing. Our friends were stunned into silence when they got their glimpse of the picture apart from Caitlyn.

"Mitchie?"

"I…I'm…" I stuttered as I met her gaze guiltily.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us." I heard the hurt in her voice and seen it in her eyes before she turned and walked back out the door we just came in.

"Caity!" I called after her as I followed.

Shane's Prov

I watched her chase after Caitlyn debating whether or not it would be a good idea to follow. My friends and Ella were still too shocked to say anything or even move.

"Well, I guess we have conformation." Tess snickered. "I told you's they were faking the whole rivalry thing." She finished before smirking at me as she left.

So, that's how she was going to play it make it out like we've been together all these years in secret and the rivalry was all a ploy so we could win at Final Jam. I swear if she was a guy I'd kick her ass.

I watched the crowd break into smaller groups and the accusing glares and whispers begin just as Ella began defrosting.

"I should go see how Caity and Mitchie are." She murmured, she couldn't even meet my gaze before leaving.

Mitchie's Prov

"Caitlyn! Caitlyn wait!" I yelled jogging after her.

People stopped to watch as Caitlyn stormed by them ignoring me as I jogged after her. I never thought she'd take the news so badly but then again I hadn't thought about my friends' feelings much, I just assumed they'd be happy for me. I instantly felt guilty, how could I've been so selfish?

Her anger with me had made her power walk to the docks on the other side of camp before she came to a stop and even then I was pretty sure the water was the only thing stopping her from power walking on.

"Caity, c'mon I can explain."

"O.k." She yelled angrily spinning around to face me. Seeing the obvious hurt in her eyes under the anger made me feel worse. "What do you want to explain first? Maybe you could start with why you didn't trust us enough to tell us about Shane and you."

"I do trust you." I shot reflexively.

"Was it me you didn't trust?"

I hadn't heard Ella follow us so I jumped when I heard her voice behind me.

"No Ella, don't think like that of course I trust you." I rushed to reassure her.

That was all Ella needed and the unsure-ness and hurt cleared and left in place a small warm smile, however the anger on Caitlyn's face stayed strong.

"So, why didn't you tell us?" Caitlyn snapped.

"It was complicated, Caity."

"Don't give me that, we would have understood. I thought we were friends Mitchie." I saw the anger fade just as quickly as it came on just leaving all the hurt she felt visible before she jogged past me.

"Caitlyn!" I called about to follow her again.

"Mitch, it might be better if I go after her." Ella murmured standing in my way to stop me before she took off after her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I just wanted to let you all know that updates might have to be slowed down because I'm catching up on myself as I'm having a little trouble with writing the last chapter.**

Mitchie's Prov

Yesterday had passed too slowly mainly because I was trapped in my cabin for the rest of the day out of my own coward-ness, the thought of everyone staring at me, Tess' smug face and jibes and not having my friends there to help me through it kept me confined to my cabin. I lived off the junk food I brought with me just to avoid going to the Mess Hall and passed my absence at Brown's class off as an illness which then got me out off my extra class with Shane.

Caitlyn had given me the silent treatment anytime she'd entered the cabin yesterday, and again this morning. Ella continued to try and talk to her on my behalf but it wasn't fair putting her in the middle, I knew Caitlyn well enough to know that no-one could force her to do something she didn't want to do.

As for Shane I hadn't seen him since it all happened whether he was given me time to sort things out with Caitlyn or was too busy dealing with his own friends I wasn't sure of.

The breeze that Caitlyn let in as she opened the door behind me broke me out of my train of thought.

"Hi." I tried hopefully sitting up straighter.

She glanced over her shoulder as she set her laptop case on her bed and I literally felt her eyes look through me before she turned, walked past me as if I wasn't there and slammed the door on her way out.

I sighed at the same time my stomach growled, I rolled my eyes my stomach always knew when meal times were. I reached under my bed seeking the large bag of cheesy puffs I opened yesterday but I couldn't find it. I heaved myself off my bed to look in case my hand had missed it only when I saw nothing under there did I remember I'd finished them.

I frowned as I moved to sit on my knees before I looked at the round faced clock above the door, half six the Mess Hall was still going to be crowded but I couldn't starve just because I was a coward.

Shane's Prov

I led my friends into the lions den, or as everyone else knew it the Mess Hall, with my head held high just like I did yesterday. I wasn't embarrassed by Mitchie and mine's relationship and I wouldn't let Tess Tyler make me hide away because she was twisting the truth for her own gain. By lunch time yesterday she had managed to spread her version of the truth around the entire camp. After that I was greeted with a variety of looks ranging from disdain to unwelcome I even heard a few muttered unflattering names being flung my way. I played the bigger man though and ignored them.

My friends had my flanks the minute they defrosted sticking up for me but never questioning me further on the subject maybe they were in denial but I wasn't going to push them I seen how easy Caitlyn fell out with Mitchie. I'd kept my distance yesterday to let them sort it out but it was clear they hadn't sorted anything out as I noticed Mitchie's absence at the table Ella and Caitlyn were sat at now.

I scanned the rest of the Mess Hall turning away from the buffet queue holding Nate and Jason up behind me.

"I'm gonna go see Mitchie." I answered their questioning looks.

"Aww, isn't that sweet." Tess cooed fakely as she sashayed passed us to the front of the queue. "One love bird's lost without the other." She finished loud enough for those close to us to hear and stare.

I felt my jaw clench as the anger boiled under my skin; I'd held my tongue long enough I thought turning on her to release the full force of my anger on her.

"Tess, shut up."

I looked around myself in confusion I had been thinking those words but they hadn't came from my mouth, I hadn't been able to unclench my jaw just yet. Nate and Jason were blocking my view of Tess then, and I noticed for the first time Nate was actually shaking with anger, maybe he'd been holding his tongue to long too.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Tess snapped back.

"Everyone here has wanted to tell you to shut up at some point but we're the only one's brave enough to tell you to your face." Nate shouted at her.

"Yeah, so shut up." Jason piped in.

"Mitchie and Shane aren't together." Nate started making my jaw fall open. "You could barely make out anything in that photo you showed everyone it was really dark and blurry. They were probably just hugging because if you haven't noticed they're friends…just friends." He stressed the last to words.

I couldn't tell if he was saying these things to cover for me or that's what he wanted to believe but I wasn't going to let him do either, I didn't want to lie anymore and I wanted my friends to understand everything so I could share my happiness with them.

"Actually…" I mumbled because of a lump in my throat. I cleared the obstruction before continuing louder. "That's not true."

Just as quick as the words left my mouth every set of eyes in the Mess Hall were on me, I only allowed myself to look at my friends who wore confused and questioning expressions behind them Tess' superior stance gave away what expression she wore so I didn't focus on her face it would only make me angry.

"Mitchie and I have improved our relationship a lot this summer, I know most of you have seen those changes." I rolled my eyes at myself why was I being so formal? "But what you haven't seen, well until yesterday…" I shot Tess a glare. "…is just how much we've improved our relationship."

"What exactly does that mean "_improved_" your relationship?" Tess smirked.

I glared at her darkly, she knew exactly what I meant but she wasn't going to stop pushing until I confirmed it out right.

"It means…" I started through my teeth. "…what Tess said about the picture is correct it is Mitchie and I kissing. Because Mitchie and I _are_ a couple."

The entire Mess Hall gasped it was odd to hear the genuine shock behind their gasps surely without my conformation they already knew; if they didn't what was with the looks and name calling yesterday and today? My thought made me angry after years of playing up my rivalry with Mitchie for this crowd I was beginning to see they weren't worth it after all this time. They were all sheep just following the crowd, too fickle to make up their own minds always needing someone to do it for them.

"Yes, we are a couple; I'm in love with her actually. And right now I'm wondering why we even let you people make us hide it." I let my anger wrap around every word as if it would make the edges of them sharp enough to pierce them. "You's are all desperate clones of each other not able to make your own decisions or be different and the minute anyone else tries to be different or break your little status quo you's lash out at them, alienate them. Look at Mitchie and me for example all of you had chosen a side in our private rivalry the minute others made it public and twisted it into some popularity contest just so you's could be in the spotlight too. But the minute we broke that stereotype you chose to cast us aside because we broke your _"rules"_." I had to inhale deeply before continuing my anger was losing steam. "I'm not blaming you's entirely I made the mistake of playing up to that attention but trust me I'm never making that mistake again." I spat the last word at them all before turning on my heel and leaving.

I waited till I got outside and was leaning back on the door to blow out a huge breath but before I finished I felt a smile pull at the corners of my lips. It had felt so good to get all that off my chest like someone had been sitting on my chest for months and now I could breath properly again.

Mitchie's Prov

"Faker."

"Joke."

"Loser."

I walked on briskly trying not to let the name calling get to me and not allowing them to see just how badly it was.

I should have just starved I though glumly as I walked with my head down wishing the ground would swallow me, everyone I'd passed so far –the girls mostly- had a new name for me and if looks could kill I'm pretty sure I'd be dead a hundred times over. Eugh, I was so tempted to lye down curl into a ball and give up.

I stopped behind the last tree of the dirt path that led to the Mess Hall to take a well needed deep breath. You'll be fine Mitchie don't let them get to you I told myself firmly before letting out a sigh I knew it was going to be easier said than done.

I tried to make myself look braver as I walked towards the Mess Hall but I wasn't even convincing myself my knees were shaking making it hard to walk and my head kept slipping forward so I was staring at the ground again.

"Hey beautiful."

The voice and arms around my waist came out of nowhere but my heart slowed when I found Shane was the owner of both. I welcomed the embrace and threw myself into it with a little more enthusiasm than usual burying myself into his shoulder and smiled at the first compliment I got all day.

Shane's Prov

Her enthusiasm knocked me half a step back and I felt myself smile wider as her arms tightened around me. I felt it get bigger still as I realised our embrace was for the first time during the day and in the middle of camp where anyone could see, the idea of not having to hide this anymore made me feel as if I were on cloud 9.

Unfortunately, even though I was glad we didn't have to hide it anymore there were still moments -like this one- you didn't want spectators for so when the Mess Hall door opened I knew our moment was over. Mitchie obviously heard the door open also and she quickly broke away from our embrace and put unwanted distance between us as she glanced at those coming out of the Mess Hall nervously.

I caught sight of Ella and Caitlyn among those coming out; they stopped to lounge on the steps when the rest of the group passed. I watched as the nervous expression on Mitchie's face become more pronounced as she shifted another step away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked closing the gap she made and placing my arms around her waist again. "Everyone knows anyway."

She shrugged out of my hold throwing another anxious glance at her friends, "I know they know I just don't think we should…uh…flaunt it."

I felt my eyebrows pucker up in the middle of my forehead in annoyance before I started to walk to the edge of the dirt path pulling her along behind me.

"Flaunt it?" I questioned when I was sure her friends and others making their way out of the Mess Hall in drips and drabs couldn't hear. "Mitchie that was hardly something from an 'R' rated movie." I said disgruntled gesturing to the spot where we shared our hug.

"I know." She mumbled looking at the ground instead of me. "That's not what a meant."

"Well, what then? We're not allowed to touch in front of Caitlyn till she gets over herself?" I bit my tongue immediately when I realised what I said and I regretted it even more when she looked up from the ground with a look that could cut steel.

"'Get's over herself'?" She spat angrily. "She wasn't the one that lied to her friends all summer, she deserves to be pissed."

"I know, I know." I answered quickly to calm her down putting my hands in front of myself defensively. "That's not what I meant it's just…I don't understand."

"It's not complicated." She shot her anger still making her snippy. "I just don't want to rub it in her face while she's still so mad at me."

Another group walked past us then interrupting us stopping our argument momentarily and I watched her move and look away from me again.

I raised an eyebrow at her when they were far enough away, "It doesn't look like it's just Caitlyn you don't want to be a couple in front of." I said trying to use an accusing tone to hide the hurt.

"Don't do that, Shane." She frowned trying to shrug it off.

"So, along with not being able to hug my girlfriend in public I'm not allowed to voice my opinion either?" I asked sarcastically.

"_You're_ girlfriend?" She mocked. "What am I you're property?"

"No you're not my property and maybe you're not even my girlfriend anymore." I watched as her eyes bugged open at the same time as mine as we both realised what I just said.

"So, you can just walk away from this as easy as that?" She frowned, her voice breaking slightly.

I wanted to say 'no' and tell her my temper was making things come out all wrong but my temper got there first _again_, "I could've walked away after I kissed you the first time, but you had to ask all those questions." I lied.

I don't know why I was saying these things just because she was hurting me didn't mean I had to hurt her as well but my defences were up and that's all I wanted to do.

Mitchie's Prov

I felt a lump begin to build up in my throat and the tears begin to well up in my eyes but I wasn't going to cry in front of him, he wasn't getting the upper hand on me, he never did before I was the stronger one I knew that from experience.

"Well that's just fine Shane." I yelled. "If you could have walked away then, then walking away right now shouldn't be hard."

"Fine!" He yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back at him.

We stared each other down for a split second before we both huffed angrily and stormed off in different directions.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry again for the late update hopefully this long chappie makes up for it. Btw just wanted to say thank you for all the nice reviews :) It was fun to see all the different responses to my last chapter! Everyone had a different opinion on it from loving the drama to being upset about them breaking up its nice to see everyone's own opinion. I hope my story keeps living up to all your expectations.**

Shane's Prov

The minute I entered my cabin I allowed myself to let go of the anger and my temper began to simmer down but it was quickly replaced by regret. I hadn't meant a single word of what I said to her, I had let my temper and part of the competitive side of me -that I thought had left me the minute Mitchie and I got together- take over my mouth and my thoughts.

"There you are." Nate smiled in relief as he entered the cabin followed closely by Jason.

"We lost track of you after your speech. Dude, you sure told them you should have seen everyone's face when you left…" Jason trailed off as both he and Nate studied my expression.

"What's wrong? It wasn't what I said was it? Because I was just covering for you dude." Nate mumbled on guiltily.

"I know you were; don't worry about it, it has nothing to do with what you said. It's just Mitchie and I…we got into a fight after all that drama in the Mess Hall." I answered glumly.

"Is there anything we could do?" Jason offered.

I gave him a weak smile before turning his offer down, "I think this is something I should take care of by myself, the stuff I said to her…lets just say she's gonna be really angry and probably won't accept an apology off anyone else on my behalf."

"What exactly did you say to her?" Nate asked.

"Horrible stuff. That I didn't even mean." I answered vaguely so I didn't have to tell them what I said seeing the disappointment I felt towards myself on their faces was something I couldn't take right now.

I watched them study my face when they realised I wasn't going to say more on the subject probably trying to find out why but they gave up quickly.

"Maybe you should go find her now and apologise before the things you said starts to set in."

Mitchie's Prov

"Stupid Shane." I muttered as I came to a stop at the age of the pier and scooped up a couple of pebbles. "Big headed jerk." I continued angrily as I threw the stones into the water below me with as much force as I had pretending I was throwing them at him.

Unfortunately I felt my temper burning out and being replaced by the stinging sensation of tears I tried my best to fight them back I didn't want to cry over him.

"Idiot." I tried to spit out angrily but it came out in a choked sob.

I gritted my teeth together to stop myself from losing control but it was too late, the tears started to overspill first a few then a flood and I couldn't stop it. He didn't want me; he wanted to walk away at the start the two phrases swirled around my head making the tears come faster as I slumped to the ground letting the rest of the pebbles drop out of my hand. I felt so helpless, so vulnerable, so…un-wantable.

I stayed like that for a while pulling my knees up under my chin wrapping my arms around them and burying my face into them letting the tears run free until they ran out and it was time for the rational part of me to speak up.

What sort of couple would we have been anyway? If we ever got into arguments like that one again what would happen? It asked. It would happen exactly the same the old rivals would speak up first and wouldn't stop till one of us shredded the other with our words before they could do the same to us. I thought the rivalry had been easily silence but it turned out it was only muted by the new exciting feeling of our relationship

"Mitchie?"

His voice was soft so it didn't make me jump, the fact it belong to him made me jump. I wiped my eyes uselessly what was the point they'd still be red and puffy so I gave up and just didn't turn around to face him.

"Go away Shane." I tried to say strongly so I didn't give away how I really felt.

"I'm sorry." He continued ignoring me. "For what I said earlier."

I rolled my eyes I knew what he was apologising for I just didn't know why but I wasn't going to give in to my curiosity and talk to him not after what he said. I didn't care if he was apologising now, the words had cut deep and there was no-way he could take away that pain by just saying sorry.

"It was out of line and I didn't mean any of it, I swear. I was just hurt because I thought you were embarrassed of me when you wouldn't let me near you in front of all those people…c'mon Mitch say something." He begged.

I breathed in deeply so my voice wouldn't shake and give me away, "Go away Shane." I repeated.

"What?"

I heard the confusion in his voice and could just imagine the confusion in his expression the way his eyebrows would be raised but furrow in the middle…I shook the thoughts out of my head when I felt myself wanting to turn around to see him.

"You were right." I started pausing to control the quivering in my voice. "We should've left it at that kiss obviously if we felt the need to hide it from our friends we shouldn't have tried to make it something more." I finished sticking with my rational side there would be no point in kissing and making up if something like this was going to enviably happen again.

"But I'm just after telling you I didn't mean that. I didn't mean anything I said this afternoon." I heard him getting his back up just like what happened this morning and I instantly felt mine get up in response, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen.

"It sounded like you meant it this afternoon." I shot back automatically.

"Are you sure you're not using that argument to get out of this relationship?" He asked accusingly.

His tone had me spin around to face him and my eyes narrowed, "I don't have to _get out_ of this relationship anymore _you_ already brought it to an end this afternoon." I spat acidly at him. Fighting might have been the last thing I wanted but it was hard not to when he spoke to me like that, as if I were the one who started this whole mess.

"I'm taken that back right now, you'd understand that if you'd listen to me for once." He yelled.

"I've been listening to you all day! You just can't decide what the hell it is you want!" I yelled back at him getting to my feet.

"I can decide, I'm deciding right now I want you back despite the fact your embarrassed by me."

"Don't start this again."

"Well, if your not embarrassed then is it because you're not as interested in this relationship now since the excitement of hiding it is over?" He pushed.

"You honestly think of me as some ditzy drama seeking bimbo?" I challenged crossing my arms.

"It has to be one of those Mitchie. They're the only conclusions I can come up with." He answered exhaustedly.

"What about this alternative, I don't think we're ready to be a couple not because of what other people think but just because we're us." I snapped back leaving him speechless. I paused to rein in my temper it would be easier to be rational and leave us on good terms than letting my temper talk for me. "We're proving my point as we speak -well argue is more appropriate-" I corrected myself before continuing. "I don't think we're over our rivalry we were stupid to think sweeping three years of it under the rug would be so easy."

"What?" He managed to say.

"Our rivalry is still there, like right now, it's just going to rear its ugly head anytime we have an argument and our relationship ended abruptly after our first argument imagine if we carried on everything could end so much worst at least this way we still have some chance of still being friends." I had to wrap this up quickly I felt the tears coming on.

I seen them coming in his eyes too, "Mitchie…" He choked out taken a step towards me.

"I'm sorry Shane." I whispered taken a step back from him and then given him a wide berth as I hurried past him.

I broke into a run the second I passed him scared he'd stop me because if he did I was sure I'd buckle and let myself kiss him and forget all about my rational side. I ran with my head down given my track record of accidents it probably was the wrong decision but there was no point in looking up as I ran the tears had me blind anyway…not surprisingly I ended up crashing into someone and sending us both to the ground.

"Sor…" My apology was cut off though by an irate huff that I knew only too well.

"Watch were your going you idiot." Tess barked as she heaved herself off the ground.

I ignored her as I got to my feet wiping myself off.

"Oh it's you…" Her sentence trailed off as I met her gaze and I watched her expression go from annoyed to bemused. "What's wrong with you? Lover's tiff?"

My hand shot up reflexively to my eyes to wipe them as I understood what she was getting at even though it was too late, she'd seen the traitor tears. "It's none of your business." I snapped walking around her.

"Don't tell me there's trouble in paradise?" She asked in mock concern following me. "It has nothing to do with little old me does it?" I heard the pleasure she was getting out of my misery and it made my blood boil beneath my skin.

"It has nothing to do with you." I spat defensively.

She stepped in front of me to stop me marching on

"What?" I asked threw gritted teeth.

But she didn't respond she just kept her eyes on my face as if she were studying me until a sly smile lit up her face. "Is the reason you're so defensive because there is no paradise anymore?"

I tried to keep a poker face but I felt myself flinch as she put it into those words, I seen the enjoyment sparkle in her eyes and her sly smile turned to one of delight.

"Oh dear." It was supposed to be sympathetic she even put on a pet lip but the delight that was radiating from her cancelled that effect out making me frown at her and the anger I felt intensify.

"Save it." I snapped tired of holding my tongue when it came to this _girl_. "You know it had everything to do with you!" I hissed. "Your stupid photo and twisting the truth throwing Shane and I into the sharks like that knowing only too well we'd be over come and turn on each other with all the stress…"

"Honey, I'll admit to the photo and the little white lie but you's fell apart all on your own. Face it Mitchie if your relationship was so _stable_ and _perfect_ in the first place you's could have survived the little rough patch and not fell apart after a couple of days."

I seen red the second she finished and that fiery anger travelled down my arm into my hand and before I knew it, it was flashing out towards Tess's face. Just as quick though another hand caught mine before it collided with her face.

"Mitchie, she isn't worth getting into trouble over." Caitlyn spoke softly placing my hand down by my side before she positioned herself between us.

"Yeah, listen to her Mitchie no need to be kicked outta camp the same day Shane kicked you to the curb." Tess sneered.

I lunged at her the anger taken over once again but Caitlyn held me back.

"Tess get out of here before I let her take you down." Caitlyn snapped. "And I'd swear to Brown she was with me all day so she'd get away with it too." She warned.

"Whatever." Tess rolled her eyes as if she wasn't afraid but I watched her keep her eyes on me as she turned to leave. "Oh!" She paused turning around with a smirk when she was a safe distance away from me. "I just realised since you and Shane are toast guess that means so is your performance for Final Jam." She seemed elevated at the thought. "Oh well." She shrugged playing it cool but I knew it was probably the best news she got all year.

Caitlyn reached back to hold onto me tighter in case I tried to get around her to get at Tess but I was in control now…well my competitive side was in control now. I shrugged around Caity reassuring her with a look that I wasn't about to kill Tess she let go but shadowed me as I closed the gap between Tess and myself so I was right in her face. Even though my misery and anger were fighting to be front in centre in my mind I forced them back Tess wasn't going to see me cry and I wasn't going to be kicked out of camp for hitting her.

I squared my shoulders as I placed my hands on my hips and lent back on one foot arrogantly as I stared her down, "It doesn't matter if we aren't doing a performance together Tess, I didn't need him to kick your ass in the last three Final Jams and if you thought your little stunt would shake my confidence this year you were dead wrong." I looked her up and down before managing a dark giggle, "Don't you think you're the tiniest bit pathetic for having to go through all this just for the smallest chance of beaten me?"

She stared daggers at me as she growled before she stormed off leaving Caitlyn giggling behind me.

I felt my competitive side drifting away and taken my anger with it as I watched her leave but unfortunately that just left my misery and pain without a mask and I felt my control to keep myself together slipping tears were already welling up in my eyes.

"I can't believe you did that, you just took down the biggest meanest diva at camp." Caitlyn was celebrating as she hugged me from behind. "You know I would've cover for you if you wanted to get a little punch in there too." She giggled walking around to face me.

I tried to smile when we came face to face but she seen right through it.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked concernedly.

I couldn't answer her, my control slipped away and the tears started making speaking impossible.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just realising after this chapter there's only two more :( I'm making a little progress with the last chapter but it's still not done so you's might have to wait a little longer, sorry! Anyways hope you all enjoy :)**

Shane's Prov

I was stuck to the spot as I watched her walk away, it was only when she was out of sight that I felt the sharp stinging pain in my chest as her words registered with my heart.

That was it? It was just over like that? It was hard to fight back my insecurities as I watched her walk away so easily and the fact I started to feel vulnerable and unwanted immediately had my defences up. Who needed her? I certainly didn't, not if she could walk away from me like I meant nothing to her I probably didn't mean anything to her in the first place anyway.

I got angrier with every step I took towards my cabin, in the back of my head I knew this was just my way of protecting myself but I didn't care I threw myself into the anger wholeheartedly anything to escape the pain.

By the time I got to my cabin I was shaking with anger and I opened the door roughly nearly taken it off its hinges before tearing threw the cabin like a tornado to find the scrap of paper I'd foolishly collaborated mine and Mitchie's song's on. I was mid-tear when Nate and Jason found me.

"Dude, what happened to our room?" Nate asked looking around himself at the destruction I had brought about looking for the bit of paper I was now destroying.

"I lost something." I frowned tearing the paper in my hands into a million little bits before dumping them into the trash can.

"Oh." Was all they could say as they watched me.

"How…um…how…" Jason hesitated sensing my mood. "How did it go with Mitchie? Did you find her?"

"I did." I answered coolly choosing to ignore his first question.

"And?" Nate pushed.

"And, we're over." I answered simply, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"You's are over?" Jason asked sadly as if he was the one that just got his heart stomped on. "Why?"

"Because she's self absorbed and a drama queen and…" I felt my voice break as I tried to insult her again but couldn't. "We're just too alike for us to work out." I snapped storming out the door I didn't want to talk about this right now.

Mitchie's Prov

I stumbled along blinded by tears as Caitlyn led us to our cabin keeping her arm around my waist so I didn't fall and using a longer way so no-one would see me crying.

I shrugged out of her hold when we got into the cabin throwing myself face down on my bed to cry into my pillow. The bed moved beneath me letting me know Caitlyn sat down beside me she didn't say anything instead she just stroked my hair allowing me to cry myself out. Because of Tess's hurtful jibes on the already fresh break in my heart it took me longer to cry myself out this time a couple of times I thought I'd gained my control and managed to blubber out "sorry" to Caitlyn for having to see me act like this and for our falling out but my control didn't last long and I ended up crying myself to sleep.

I woke up raw eyed sandwiched between my two best friends I hadn't heard Ella come in but she had managed to squeeze herself onto the bed behind me. My eyes weren't the only part of me that was raw my throat was suffering from all the crying too I desperately needed a drink but I was scared to move we were so tightly packed on the single bed that any move I would make would mean Caitlyn was dumped on the floor and Ella would hit her face on the wall. I tried to sit up using the headboard of the bed to pull myself up gently trying not to jostle either of them, unfortunately I wasn't successful.

"Hi." Even with her voice rough with sleep Ella's tone was sympathetic.

"You know?" I asked quietly, feeling my stomach twist uneasily as I let myself think about Shane.

She nodded and pointed to Caitlyn, "Sorry."

"I'm fine." I fibbed making her raise an eyebrow at me. "O.k. so I'm not exactly fine but I'll get there."

"What happened between you two, I thought you's were so happy together?"

"We're just too competitive right now to have a relationship."

"But you's can still be friends right?"

"Maybe, but I think we need some time first." I felt my stomach twist into a knot and my throat started to close up as I kept thinking about Shane and from the way Ella watched me her eyes filling with more sympathy every second she knew I was probably seconds away from crying too.

"We should go get food." She suggested changing the subject quickly before reaching over me to nudge Caitlyn awake.

It took us longer than usual for all of us to get ready to go to the Mess Hall - Caitlyn slept like a rock – but eventually we were on our way. Unfortunately our talk still hadn't left me completely

"I can't believe you stopped her from hitting Tess, that girl deserves a good slap." Ella giggled.

"I was so tempted to let her hit her." Caitlyn giggled back as they walked ahead of me as I followed dragging my heels.

When they noticed I was falling behind they stopped to let me catch up, I joined them quietly and watched as they exchanged a concerned look.

"You know everything will be fine, Mitchie." Ella smiled reassuringly linking her arm with mine.

"Yeah, you just need time to catch your breath, I mean taken on Shane and Tess in the same day would take it out off you." Caitlyn finished linking her arm with my free one.

"Twice." I corrected. "Shane and I fought twice today."

"What?" They both asked shocked.

"What happened to make you's argued twice?" Caitlyn asked.

I cringed internally I should have just left it alone; "Guys I don't really wanna talk about it right now." I answered quietly.

They nodded understandingly squeezing each of my arms reassuringly.

I smiled lopsidedly at both of them I just needed a little break from the whole Shane topic however when I noticed the back of Brown's head in front of us I realised my relief might have come too soon, there was many issues I would need Brown's help to sort out.

I heaved a sigh getting both my friends attention, I nodded at Brown and they got me instantly letting go of my arms so I could catch up with him.

"Brown!" I called to slow him down; his long strides were causing me to break into a jog trying to catch him.

It worked; he stopped and waited patiently for me to catch up.

"Hello Mitchie." He smiled as I came to a stop in front of him.

"Hi Brown." I smiled back awkwardly, how was I going to explain all my teenage drama to him?

We stood facing each other for a few long seconds as I tried to find a way to explain…everything.

"Is there something I can do for you Mitchie?" Brown asked politely but I watched as he tried to subtly take a peek at his watch; he was in a hurry.

"Umm…it's about me and…" I swallowed the lump in my throat that came from even thinking his name. "…Shane."

"Oh."

"I know we deserved our punishment when you set it it's just…"

"Mitchie its o.k. love I lifted the punishment earlier." Brown interrupted my nervous babbling.

"You did?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, Shane came to me earlier this evening and explained _everything_." His tone suddenly became sympathetic but also uncomfortable obviously he wasn't comfortable with teenage drama. "Don't worry about anything it's taken care of you's are free." He smiled patting me on the shoulder.

I felt myself frown, "He came to you? And he told you _everything_?"

He nodded with a semi apologetic sympathetic smile, "I did tell him he had to tell you, obviously that part slipped his mind." He frowned slightly.

"He probably couldn't find me." I answered with a shrug. I mean I was in _my_ cabin all day that was obviously the last place he could've found me…idiot.

"Well…" Brown started awkwardly. "I have some business to attend to so I should…"

I nodded understandly although I was only half listening to Brown now as I continued to insult Shane in my head.

I was still fuming through our supper enough to ignore all the whispers and looks. Although I had acted like I was relieved when I told my friends Shane had taken care of it, I mean who really wanted to explain all the complications of teenage life to someone Brown's age. But really how dare he do it without telling me and worst do it and not tell me? I knew I was being irrational that I was going to do the exact same thing to him but I didn't care I didn't want to be rational I wanted to blame him.

"Mitch?" Ella's voice broke through my thoughts as she tugged my arm.

I looked up from my plate Ella wore a slightly concerned expression as she waited for me to say something; "Sorry." I apologised quickly. "What did you say?"

"Are you o.k.?" Caitlyn asked quietly, concernedly.

"Fine, it's just hard to eat with everyone looking and whispering." I didn't lower my volume as I spoke like she did, I didn't care right now what these posers heard or not.

"Do you wanna take your food back to our room?" Ella asked.

I shook my head, "I think I just need to clear my head for a while." I answered getting up.

"We'll come with." Ella suggested.

"Um…if its o.k. I really just want to be alone for a little while. I'll meet you's back at the cabin." I said quickly rushing away from them so they couldn't follow.

O.k. so the walk wasn't to clear my head it was to find Shane Grey and give him a piece of my mind my anger had decided - when it seen the window of opportunity- that it didn't want to be kept silent any longer.

Shane's Prov

I dragged my feet as I headed back to my cabin I had wandered around the most abandoned places of the camp after I talked to Brown just to clear my head. I kept my head down as people past me the anger had subsided and the hurt was taken over me rapidly I wasn't fit for any confrontation right now.

"YOU!"

"Are you fricken kidding me?" I mumbled at the ground.

"Shane!" She growled after me when I didn't turn around to acknowledge her and continued walking on.

I noticed others stopping and staring as she continued to call me and I continued to ignore her while I tried to casually pick up my pace.

"Shane Adam Grey!" She yelled grabbing my shoulder forcing me to stop.

I still refused to turn to face her and I heard her huff frustratedly as she made her way around me so she was in front of me trying to make me make eye contact with her but I kept my eyes on the ground.

"You're being such a child, why won't you look at me?" She demanded.

It would be too hard I wanted to confess but I bit my tongue and kept my head down.

"Whatever." She tutted. "Why did you go to Brown without telling me?"

She sounded genuinely angry about it and before I knew it I was laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" She frowned looking at me as if I had insulted her.

"I'm laughing at you." I stated simply coming out of my laughing fit. "You're such a hypocrite and you don't even realise it. You obviously went to Brown too about the same thing and I don't remember you coming to see me about it first." That shut her up as I glared at her before turning to walk off.

Mitchie's Prov

"Shane?" My voice broke around his name as I reached out and caught his sleeve.

He turned around pulling his sleeve out of my hand roughly leaving my hand with a material burn but I ignored my own pain because for once I seen his, his eyes were full of it.

"Mitchie just leave it alone." He snapped angrily, his anger clouding his hurt and pain again. "Let things just go back to how they were."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry! I actually feel horrible for how long I've left you's waiting. This is the second last chapter I wasn't going to post it until the last chapter was ready but I didn't wana make you's wait. Hope you's enjoy.**

Mitchie's Prov

Just over a week later and Shane got his wish, everything was back to how it was or close enough to it; he acted as if I didn't exist or I was some invisible obstacle he would take a large berth around if he had to walk past or near me. I tried to talk to him a couple of times but he practically ran away or acted as if he didn't hear me I was crushed, but no-one besides my friends cared. People were still stuck in the lie Tess had created so I was still getting cold shoulders and nasty things being spread about me behind my back, like Shane and I were faking this break up…if only.

I hated myself for the pain I'd caused myself, I dug out this big gaping hole in my chest and there was no-one else to blame for that and worse than that I hated myself for the pain I'd caused Shane and for what because of a few whispers and looks? I couldn't believe I'd let myself give into peer pressure like that - I had let on it was my rational side that talked me out of our relationship but that was a lie-, I mean I gave up one of the best things that's ever happened to me just to please people who after this Summer I'll probably never see again. I wish I could take it all back.

I hated sitting around feeling sorry for myself all the time, but I had tried and failed with Shane on several occasions, he wanted to forget everything that had happened surely I was selfless enough to grant him his only wish.

Shane's Prov

I crossed out another day on my calendar, only six more days I had to suffer through before I could escape this place. It got harder instead of easier after Mitchie and I's last conversation trying to ignore her in class, not looking at her when I saw her around camp, not sitting with her at lunch, not laughing with her in Brown's cabin during our "punishment" lesson. It was harder when she tried to talk to me like we could just be friends, I didn't want to just be friends with her I was in love with her if we couldn't be together I just couldn't have her in my life at all.

"Shane, we're gonna go help Brown and Dee set up for the Beach Jam." Nate said breaking me out of my staring competition with my calendar, no matter how much I wished it staring at it wasn't going to make the days pass faster anyway.

"O.k. I'll see you's down there later." I forced a smile at both of them as they left.

Mitchie's Prov

I picked a spot on the beach where I could still see the stage but wasn't near the groups of girls who were taken on more qualities of a school of piranha fish these days, ready to pull me apart at any second. I felt safer when my friends joined me and blocked them from my view.

"Nice spot." Ella complimented as she folded her legs and dropped down onto our blanket beside me.

"For you." Caitlyn smiled handing me a slushy.

"Thank you." I smiled taken it off her and taken a sip. "They're good."

I had mastered playing "fine" around my friends it wasn't right to bring them down.

"Are you sure you don't wanna sing tonight?" Ella asked again for the millionth time.

I shook my head, "I don't really have any song prepared."

"You can't have run out of songs." Caitlyn smiled. "You have like a million written in your book."

I just shrugged, I didn't want to sing, I didn't feel like it but I wasn't going to go into that right now. "I'm happy just watching tonight."

They both just let it go after that seeing I wasn't going to cave and obviously didn't want to talk about why I wasn't going to cave.

"Oh look it's…"

Ella shot Caitlyn a warning look making her trail off before both took a quick peek at me.

"Who is it?" I wondered out loud looking behind me.

I found who my friends were staring at, Nate and Jason struggling with music equipment as they tried to carry it over the beach to the stage. Both my friends looked extremely guilty when I turned back to them liked they just committed a crime which made me giggle out loud for the first time in a while, it felt weird. They both looked confused at my reaction.

"Why are you laughing?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sorry." I apologised when I finished snickering. "You's just look so guilty."

"Shouldn't we be?" Ella asked.

Her question stopped my light-hearted mood dead in its tracks, "No. Why would you think that?" I answered.

"Oh, it's just well their…_Shane's_ friends and we thought because of everything…"

I cringed mentally maybe I wasn't the best actress after all; "I'd like to think they were still my friends too. It's fine honestly I don't mind you's saying "hi" to them I wouldn't even mind if you's hung out with them."

"Really?" They chorused at the same time.

"Really." I half smiled looking back at them, they were still struggling. "Maybe we should give them a hand."

I was on my feet and walking towards them before any of my friends could say anything more.

"Hey guys." I smiled when they were within hearing range.

"Hey Mitchie." They smiled but I heard their unsure-ness.

I ignored it and continued, "We thought you's could use a hand." I smiled taken a large speaker of Nate's pile.

"Thanks." He smiled gratefully.

The conversation picked up gradually as we made a couple of runs from Brown's store to the beach with more music equipment but the only question I wanted to ask was the subject everyone else was avoiding.

"Woop's Mitch, I think something was leaking on you." Ella said pointing out a patch of grease on my shirt.

"Damn." I frowned. "I better get this off and soaking before it sets." I said rushing to set down the kick drum I had in my arms. "Will you guys be o.k. without me?"

"Yeah, go on slacker." Caitlyn teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her before rushing off towards our cabin. I ran flat out ignoring the dirty looks I was getting and smiling vindictively as I stirred up some sand throwing it around some of the girls that had been giving me dirty looks earlier. I was enjoying it so much that I wasn't keeping my eyes on where I was running and crashed into the arms I'd been missing this whole week.

"Sorry." I apologised looking at the ground instead of him.

"It's fine." He mumbled moving around me to walk on.

It was the first thing he'd said to me in over a week and even though I'd promised to myself I'd leave him alone like he wanted I couldn't I was weak, selfish and only human.

Shane's Prov

"Shane, wait."

I shook my head and continued to walk on despite the fact I wanted to stop, "Too hard." I whispered to my unwilling feet to get them to move.

"Shane, please." She pleaded hopelessly.

Her helpless, hopeless tone beat out my warning and my feet stopped and turned me around to face her. I was glad –idiotically- I stopped when I looked at her, she looked as hopeless as her tone.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"I know." I smiled at her; I couldn't help smiling at her. "No harm done."

She shook her head slightly, "Not about that." She answered looking at me meaningfully.

I cringed away from what she was getting at I didn't want to talk about this, "This was a mistake." I voiced my thoughts then regretted it when I did because of the hurt that clouded her face when my words sunk in. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh it's just…never mind I have to go." I said turning on my heels.

"Shane?" She called after me confusion and sadness mixed in her tone.

"I think it's better if we just stay away from each other." I said over my shoulder before beginning to walk off.

"Well, I don't think so." She disagreed sounding stronger than she had a moment ago.

I walked on trying to ignore her praying she'd just leave it alone and not make this harder for me.

"I'm not gonna stop trying with you." She warned.

I closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose before letting out an unsteady breath, "Don't." I begged under my breath before walking on faster to get away from her.

The pain in my chest felt fresh, I knew I shouldn't have stopped to talk to her I knew I was going to suffer after it. I was going to suffer every time she tried to talk to me about what happened I was suffering every time I seen her already I had to stop her from trying again I had to make her not want to talk to me.

Mitchie's Prov

I was sick of taken this lying down, it was out of character for me I always fought for what I'd wanted before and I was going to do the same now. I rushed back to our cabin grabbed my guitar and ran back to the beach forgetting about my stained shirt.

"Dee!" I yelled over the music when I found her.

"Mitchie, you're gonna have to speak up." She yelled back when I finally got her attention.

"Is there any space in tonight's line up for me?" I shouted.

She held up her finger to indicate she needed a second as she flipped through the notepad in her hands, "I can fit you in right after this one." She called pointing at the stage.

"Thanks." I smiled at her rushing to the side of the stage to wait and give the backing band my music.

He could ignore me while I was talking but not when I was singing.

Shane's Prov

I hid amongst my friends when I found them, thankfully Ella and Caitlyn left when I appeared they didn't say why but I knew their concern was Mitchie the instant I showed up, I didn't mind their quick departure they were just more unwanted reminders of Mitchie and I didn't need more of those, she was already on my mind every second of every day.

I wish she would just leave everything alone but I heard the fight in her voice she wasn't going too. I would've paid a million dollars to hear that fight in her voice and her words the few days after we ended our relationship but when I was able to pull myself out of my self pity party I started paying more attention to the whispers. Everyone was aware of our break up, but that didn't seem to matter they were still saying awful, cruel and very much untrue things about both of us but Mitchie seemed to be getting it worse than me, girls were so much meaner about each other than about boys. The more I had to listen to them talk about Mitchie like that the more I wanted to protect her, and when I thought about how I could only find one option, leave her alone. If Mitchie kept trying to talk to me, to fix things she was gonna ruin my plan and the rest of her stay here because I'd give in to my own human weakness and take her back in an instant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a last minute performer; give it up for Mitchie Torres." Brown announced.

My face must have been a sight the second I seen her walk onto the stage how did I not see it coming, she was gonna make me listen one way or the other. She looked confident as she took the famous rock stance feet apart with her electric guitar hung around her neck, despite the unflattering mumbles from the crowd. She searched the crowd until she found me before she begun.

Don't walk away  
Like you always do  
This time  
Baby you're the only thing  
That's been  
On my mind

Ever since you've left  
I've been a mess  
You won't answer  
Your phone  
I'll say it once  
And I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

Her fast paced rocky song came to a shock to those around me most were expecting some sad heartbroken song from the sounds of their whispers. I wasn't; she was fighting hard and to do that she was gonna perform as best she could.

Don't look at me that way  
I see it in your  
Eyes  
Don't worry about me  
I've been  
Fine

I'm not gonna lie  
I've been a mess  
Since you've left  
And every time I see you  
It gets more and more  
Intense

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

I ignored my friend's looks as they really listened to her chorus, the second time round, probably too surprised by her appearance on stage to really listen the first time.

You were the only one  
I wanted  
And you were the first one  
I fell for  
You're the only one  
That I've been needing  
And I don't want to be  
Lonely anymore

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to!

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

Get back  
Get back  
Get back  
Get back

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
Get back  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I was stuck to the spot until she finished then I had to leave, fast. She wasn't going to let go and after that song it was obvious she was going to fight harder than ever I had to do something to stop her from wanting me, I wasn't good for her I needed her to understand that.

Mitchie's Prov

There was only a few, scattered applause when I finished, most of the audience were still in a state of shock but I didn't do it for their admiration, I did it for his. He met my gaze for a millisecond then he was gone and my heart sunk in the same moment. My message in my song was pretty clear obviously he didn't feel the same or care.

I slumped off the stage and into the comforting embrace of my friends close to tears.

Shane's Prov

I pushed through the crowd towards the side of the stage, ignoring the looks as people unfroze from the shock.

"Isn't she a peach?" Brown was smiling into the microphone as he came onto the stage to announce the next act.

I looked at the start of the queue at the steps leading onto the stage and found Barron and Sander gearing themselves up for their performance.

"Guys!" I called pushing past the other nervous performers.

"Yo." They smiled together.

"Did you come to wish us good luck?" Sander smiled. "Cause you know we don't need it." He finished chuckling to himself.

"Actually, I came to bribe you's for your spot in tonight's jam."

They looked at me first in disbelief then in astonishment when they realised I was serious.

"I know it's an odd request and I hate that I'm just barging in after you guys waited all this time…but I really need to perform and I need to do it now. I'll pay you's…"

"It's fine dude." Barron interrupted my babbling.

"Yeah, we'll just leave our performance as a surprise at Final Jam." Sander smiled pushing me up a couple of steps.

"Now ladies and gentlemen give it up for Bar…" Brown gave me a confused look as I walked onto the stage. "Shane Grey." He amended before walking off and towards Barron and Sander to get answers.

Mitchie's Prov

My friends and I had shuffled through the crowd to go back to our cabin but the instant I heard his name I turned around so quickly I nearly left my friends on the ground as I flung them around with me.

I watched him pick up one of the electro-acoustic guitars already placed on the stage before he sat on the stool in front of the middle microphone. My heart started hammering excitedly as his presence on stage began to raise my hopes.

I thought I was cool  
But I just looked a fool  
For so long  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
Yeah

Don't speak to me  
Don't speak to me

I recall all our fights  
Most of all, all the times  
You would lie in my arms  
Now you're gone  
You're gone  
Yeah

Don't speak to me  
Don't be my aim

There's a lot that you don't know when you read between the lines  
The future's out of focus when you're blinded by the light  
It's the hope for all the hopeless in the worst of trying times  
I resort to being speechless 'cause our love won't survive  
Yeah, our love won't survive

Don't speak a word

His lyrics pierced my heart and deflated my hopes as I listened; my message had been crystal clear in my song and his was painfully clear too. He didn't want me. I swallowed hard trying to fight back the sobs and ignore the stinging sensation behind my eyes. My friends dropped their arms from being linked around mine so they could put them around my waist to comfort me.

Don't speak to me  
Don't speak to me

There's a lot that you don't notice when you read between the lines  
The future's out of focus when you're blinded by the light  
It's the hope for all the hopeless in the worst of trying times  
I resort to being speechless 'cause our love won't survive!

I stuck out his performance to the end hoping there would be a twist in the song one that would say he doesn't mean anything of what else he just said and he'd come down into the crowd and take me in his arms, a true Hollywood ending. But it didn't happen when he finished he dumped the guitar and just walked off without one look my way.

I swallowed hard again but it didn't stop the tears that began to escaped, Caitlyn pulled me into her hugging me swiftly before turning me around and leading me towards our cabin.

"Oh my god." Someone cooed.

I rolled my eyes slightly were they taken pity on me now because I finally broke?

"Can you believe how much he's hurting?"

I looked up in confusion, there were three girls walking in front of us gossiping oblivious to our presence so they weren't taken pity on me.

"I can't believe she had the cheek to rub how happy and moved on she is in his face."

What? "Moved on"? What planet were they on? They weren't even listening to my song! I obviously wasn't able to please anyone this night.

**A/N: Just wanted to let you all know I'm making progress with the final chapter it will be up some time this week :) x**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'm so sorry! I feel like the biggest jerk ever I know I promised the final chapter this week but I didn't count for my first week back to school to be so busy and stressful so I don't think I'll be updating this week. I'm not going to make any promises for when this chapter will be up because I hate when I break them, I'll try by best to finish and put it up asap. Sorry again.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Finally the last chapter :) lol For some reason I always seem to enjoy writing when I have exams that I should be revising for...so on behalf of my school I think I should apologise for only setting tests now to inspire me to finish lol Anyway...I hope this was worth the wait, sorry again it took me so long and thank you for being so patient and understanding.**

Shane's Prov

I rushed off the stage and straight to the dirt path that would get me to my cabin without me having to face anyone.

"That was a bit harsh." Nate commented disapprovingly following me.

"It was for her own good." I answered trying hard not to show any emotion.

"I don't see how making her cry was for her own good." He argued.

She cried? I swallowed hard to get rid of the lump of guilt that rose in my throat and marched myself on fighting the want in me to go and comfort her.

"She'll be fine." I muttered, I hope.

"Dude." Nate frowned angrily yanking me around by the arm to face him. "She just poured her heart out to you telling you she wanted you back and you practically pounded her into the ground, what's up with that? I thought you would've been…"

I interrupted him before he could finish, "I'm over it." I lied quickly. "And she'll get over it too." I finished marching on.

"Jerk." I heard him mutter behind me.

Mitchie's Prov 

"I'm such a loser." I sniffed wiping away my tears as I sat on Caitlyn's bed with her.

"You're not a loser Mitchie." Ella argued sitting beside me.

"Ella, I just sung about how I wanted him back and then he got up and sung about how he didn't even want me to talk to him, that makes me a loser or an idiot or a joke or whatever everyone is calling me now." I disagreed as the tears started again.

"Don't worry what those people think, there opinions mean nothing." Caitlyn assured me given me a sideways hug.

I knew Caitlyn was right but it didn't mean their opinions didn't hurt, "I guess." I surrendered unwillingly I just wanted to stop talking about it for a while and catch my breath. "I think I'll grab a shower and go to bed early." I muttered getting up and collecting my towel before disappearing into the bathroom to be by myself for a while.

_Knock! Knock!_

I took my hand off the shower dial and opened the door of the bathroom enough so I could peep out. My heart started beating rapidly and butterflies started fluttering in my stomach excitedly as I foolishly hoped it was him still wishing for my Hollywood ending.

I watched Caitlyn looked out the window before she opened the door, that one action washed all my hopes away instantly if it were him Caitlyn wouldn't have opened the door. It was stupid of me to hope anyway, if I was normal I wouldn't care after all the hurt he caused me.

"Hi." Caitlyn greeted wearily as Ella moved to her side quickly.

Their weary tone and almost defensive stances confused me until I heard their voices.

"Hi." I almost didn't hear Nate's greeting it was muffled as if he were looking at he ground.

"How's Mitchie?" Jason asked just as quietly.

"She's been better." Caitlyn answered accusingly.

"We didn't know Shane…" My heart gave a painful squeeze hearing his name. "…was going to do that."

"Yeah, he told us earlier today he wasn't even going to perform." Nate added.

So, his performance wasn't planned he must have just gotten the same idea as me about him not being able to ignore someone when they sung to you, or it was just his answer to my song either option didn't make me feel any better. I closed the door again; I had heard enough.

_Four Days Later_

I had been walking around like a zombie the past couple of days –a shadow of the person I used to be according to Caitlyn during her pep talks- mostly because of my misery but I found being like a zombie kept you unaware of your surroundings and that was a nice escape from the looks, nasty comments and Shane. Of course those things were easier to avoid lately as it was raining for the last few days, fitting quite well with my mood as it was.

"You know your gonna have to just get over it…him eventually." Caitlyn was scowling as I turned around and faced her.

So this was her new strategy, tough love instead of coddling me.

"Caitlyn." Ella said disapprovingly.

"No, I'm fed up with this." She frowned waving her hand up and down the length of me.

"Fed up with what? I'm not doing anything." I asked confusedly.

"Mitch, I think that's her point." Ella mumbled quietly.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged off their comments as I grabbed my notebook, "I'm gonna be late." I muttered at them as I left for class.

This was why I avoided having those types of conversations with my friends before class it made it harder to slip back into my zombie state and I started becoming uncomfortably aware of everything and everyone. I kept my head down as I walked through the camp trying my best to ignore everyone, forget what my friends had said and slip back into being a zombie, but I was still trying as I got into the classroom. Everyone watched as I made my way to my table at the back of the room and as soon as I sat down the chatter began as if I couldn't hear them; the word "loser" was thrown about a lot and for the first time I noticed all the seats around mine were empty I was a total social pariah. It felt odd I had always been the social butterfly queen in camp with everyone dying to be my friend but at the same time it was revolution obviously they weren't worth my time if they only wanted to be my friend to become popular.

Without realising I became so engrossed in my revolution that I managed to block the whispers and looks out, until the chatter was too loud to block out anymore. I couldn't understand why it had gotten so loud were they fed up with me ignoring their jibs, was it only fun for them if I paid attention I showed them how much it hurt? I looked up from the faux wood gains of my desk to see what had got them rattled, and instantly regretted it.

He was just sitting down, even just seeing the back of his head had a lump in my throat and my heart beating faster fortunately I didn't see him for long as the group of people converged on him, sucking up to him some girls we're even trying to flirt with him which annoyed me more than it should. The only other person besides myself that hadn't flocked around him was Tess who looked severely pissed at the attention Shane was getting which made me a little happier.

When Brown arrived and called the class to order Shane's disciples reluctantly returned to their desks leaving him in full view. In my zombie state I wouldn't have even been aware of his presence but because I couldn't fall back into it I couldn't take my eyes off him. It was stupid to be so infatuated with him still, hoping he'd at least turn around and smile at me but I knew it was useless to hope for any sort of contact with him he'd been dutifully ignoring me for a while now with no indication that was going to change anytime soon. Staring at him was like being in my zombie state, everything else around me just blurred together before fading away completely only this hurt me more.

The only good thing was time past quickly and when Brown clapped his hands together he broke me out of my trance which I was thankful for up until his final words.

"O.k. guys that'll do us for today, anyone staying for the duet class I'll be right back." He smiled leaving the room before anyone else had even got to their feet.

I physically tensed up at the word "duet" and the lump in my throat got a lot bigger, I should be staying I thought miserably. I felt the tears coming so I stayed sitting concentrating on my desk to get a grip on myself and so no-one else saw me like this.

I jumped as a flash of yellow missed my nose by inches and made a smacking noise on the desk in front of me. It took me a while to realise what it was; my songbook but the time I realised and looked up the door was swinging closed from where he'd left.

Shane's Prov

I rushed towards the exit and then practically ran to my cabin, if she tried to talk to me…temptation was the last thing I needed right now. I had thought things got easier with time but it just felt the more I ignored Mitchie the harder it got, I felt myself crumpling anytime I was near her. Protecting her and being selfless was losing to being human and being selfish these days I needed to avoid her as much as possible.

At least I wouldn't be trapped in Brown's class anymore after today where I had been painfully aware of her then again I was always painfully aware of her, it was like she was a metal and I was a magnet even in a crowd my eyes were drawn to her, it was odd to me how she didn't notice my stares and catch me out in my "I don't care about her" act.

My friends seen threw my charade though, they watched me staring at her, admiring her from afar and called me out on it making me fess up; they understood.

Mitchie's Prov 

Couple of hours later, I was still wandering around the camp in my own little bubble staring down at my song book. I had completely forgotten about it -which shocked me- this little book was extremely important to me and had been for the last ten years. It held every song I'd ever written and the guitar chords or piano notes that went with them, I felt myself getting annoyed at myself for letting my music take a back seat to Shane Grey.

Then again, hadn't everything been taken a back seat to him recently? I had completely wrapped myself in Shane Grey drama afraid to let go because that would just mean I was given up and I didn't want to give up on him, on us. But maybe my book was a wake up call I shouldn't really let Shane take over me I obviously didn't even register on his radar why should he be all I think about?

"Walking down a dead end street at night  
Head down, I'm going under  
We tried and failed to make it right  
Don't know where we're going."

My resolve melted the instant I heard his voice and had me hop up the three steps to Brown's cabin –making me aware for the first time where I was- so I could peep in the window. I knew it was him just by his voice but seeing him -sitting on Brown's desk strumming his guitar and singing- that confirmation made my heart start beating erratically and my palms started sweating.

"'Cos you and me we're meant to be  
Were meant to be together  
But you and I were just too much the same.

This is our way, this is our life  
Just one chance to make it right  
This is our dream, and all I see  
Is a place for you and me  
If you need somebody, I'm somebody  
For you to hold on tight  
This is our life, but we're just worlds apart"

I felt the tears brimming in my eyes as he finished, I couldn't decide why though. It sounded like he wasn't over us just like me, so these should've been happy tears but then my mind went into over drive if he wasn't over us why didn't he want to be with me? Was I too ugly, not interesting enough, not talented enough? My head began to ache; this was so confusing; why couldn't everything just be straight forward I wanted to scream. I had to walk away then if I didn't I was going to go in there and yell at him.

_Next Day_

Shane's Prov

I sat down with my near enough empty tray, facing all the eyes that had been on me the second I walked in the door. Even facing them they didn't turn away embarrassed they got caught gawking, these people were ridiculous. After the Beach Jam I was suddenly in the lime light again, not because they hated me but because they liked me again and I didn't understand why. I put my head down when I seen they weren't gonna look away and tried to concentrate on what was on my tray.

The beagle and fruit juice did not hold my attention when she walked in, that strange magnetic pull had me look up the second she stepped in. I watched her move between her friends her head down like she was hiding I wanted to go and put my arm around her tell her she had nothing to hide from but I forced myself to stay put. I kept watching her as she made her way to the buffet line and waited for her turn, the three of them were oddly quiet.

"Y'know Caitlyn was saying the three of them weren't entirely getting on recently." Nate commented noticing my pre-occupation.

I shrugged my shoulders -I didn't want to know any details if she was hurting it would make it harder to stay away from her- before pulling my eyes off of her and stared back at my tray.

"Why?" Jason asked interestedly, making me cringe up mentally and physically.

"Because…"

I got to my feet swiftly interrupting Nate before he had a chance to explain, "I'm going to take a walk." I muttered picking up my tray and leaving the table. Didn't they understand talking about her was the last thing I needed I thought as I ditched the contents of my tray into the bin and walking out of the Mess Hall.

I started walking around camp but the looks and whispers of admiration –which meant little too me after seeing these sheep for their true colours- became too much for me and seemed to be putting me into a fouler mood so I started towards the more desolate areas of camp.

Unfortunately there were very few desolate areas at Camp Rock and I ended up at Mitchie and I's abandoned dock, just what I didn't need more reminders of her. I turned to leave but couldn't and slumped towards a part of the dock that looked sturdy enough for me to sit on; I guess the reminders were one temptation I allowed myself to give in to.

Mitchie's Prov

"Bye." I tried to smile as Caity disappeared into the computer cabin and Ella disappeared into the dance studio opposite, leaving me alone.

Sometimes I preferred to be on my own it was better than fighting with Caitlyn, Ella's sympathetic looks and awkward silences; other times like right now when I was stuck in the middle of camp where there was no chance of avoiding the sharks, and not having my friends to hide behind was going to make this experience worst.

I tried to walk quickly towards my cabin, but the minute I heard people walking towards me I looked for another path –another escape route. There was no other dirt path but there was a path through the long grass at the side of the path I was on, it didn't matter it was up to my knee and soaking wet anything would do so I could avoid these people. I put not having a backbone to face these people down to when Shane threw my heart into a blender and hit rapid. I kept walking down the path, watching over my shoulder as I walked until I was sure there was no way they could see me.

I sighed in relief as I turned around to see if there were any indicators that could tell me where exactly I had wandered to. I felt myself tense up physically when I seen the rotten wood and realised where I'd wandered. The memories began taken over the instant I knew where I was; I felt the lump in my throat begin to make itself known and the stinging feeling behind my eyes. I turned too quickly to get away from the memories and managed to trip myself up and fall onto the drenched grass. I was fully prepared to stay face down in the grass to cry myself out; the memories had hit me so fast and the pain of them had knocked me breathless but I wasn't alone.

"Mitchie?"

His voice had me up onto my knees in a split second wiping furiously at my eyes. Where did he come from?

Shane's Prov

I wasn't sure at first if it was her but the second she got to her knees – even with her back to me – that strange magnetic feeling started again letting me know for definite. My feet were rushing me to her side concernedly this wasn't exactly how I should be acting around her but I couldn't help myself.

"Are you o.k.?" I asked walking around her to offer my hand to help her up.

She looked up at me through red puffy eyes with tears still brimming in them before she wiped them away; it killed me to see her look so upset. I offered my hand again, not sure if I could trust myself to say anything to her because if I started I was sure I wouldn't finish till I explained everything.

She looked at my hand for a second and even though she still looked upset she managed an eye roll before heaving herself up without my help.

I sighed quietly, but regretted it as she shot me a look that could kill before moving around me to walk off.

My heart pulled my feet in front of her so she couldn't leave, not like that.

Mitchie's Prov

My brow furrowed at him when he blocked my way, I looked daggers at him as I tried to side step my way round him but again he blocked my way.

"What do you want, Shane?" I spat venomously at him.

He just stood there silently, with a weird pained, confused, disapproving look on his face.

"You know Shane, it would be easier to ignore me and act like I don't exist if you just get out of my way." I spoke through gritted teeth trying to step around him again.

He didn't move to block my way this time he reached out and grabbed my hand to stop me. This was the first time he'd touched me in a while and instantly the butterflies started, my palms started sweating and my heart started racing.

"Don't go." He whispered.

His voice brought back the recent events and with them my heart break and humiliation and immediately my defences were up.

"Why?" I demanded pulling my hand out of his. "So, you can tell me you don't want me again? Or do you prefer singing it in front of everyone?" I shouted at him.

He automatically looked guilty, "I'm sorry." He muttered guiltily.

Although I knew he was honestly sorry just by looking him in the eyes my embarrassment and anger were still fully in control of my mouth, "Why should I stand here and listen to your apologies when you ran away every time I tried to apologise to you?"

"Your right that was not the way to go about it." He agreed -angry with himself- looking at the ground. He took a breath before looking in my eyes for the first time in too long. "Mitchie..." He smiled crookedly saying my name and his eyes did the wide honest persuasive thing as he put his arms around my shoulders and placed his hands on my neck to stop me from looking away as he spoke. "…I know you don't owe me anything but please believe me when I say I am so sorry for how I've been treating you."

I felt myself melting under his touch, and loving the way he looked and smiled at me, I frowned the minute I realised I was about to let my defences down around him.

"No Shane." I interrupted him pulling his hands off my neck. "You can't keep doing this; you can't be all sweet when we're alone and be ice man when we're not. These mixed messages are going to make my head explode." I rambled on. "If you want to kiss me kiss me if you want to act like I don't exist then ignore me JUST PICK ONE." The second I shouted the last three words at him his lips came crashing down on mine.

His lips were intoxicating, like some drug I had trying to be quit cold turkey but now it seemed liked all my efforts were futile. I deepened the kiss hungrily stretching my arms to put them around his neck to make sure it would last. He pulled away suddenly before my arms locked around him, sending me stumbling back.

I knew what was coming before I even looked at him and immediately the tears started to well up in my eyes. It was there in his eyes; the regret.

"That was wrong, I shouldn't have…" He muttered trailing off unable to say "kiss" and unable to look at me –was he that disgusted with himself…with me? "Your right I should stop sending you mixed messages and just leave you alone." He finished walking away from me.

I tried to call him back but his name came out in a choked sob as I put my hand up in a useless effort to reach out to him.

Shane's Prov

She gave me a choice, and choose…selfishly, I'm the biggest idiot I know. I shouldn't have kissed her, even though I wanted to and it felt so good her lips on mine…no, stop it I ordered my inner voice sternly. But it continued painting the image of what just happened I couldn't concentrate hard enough to make it stop when most of my energy was going into making sure my feet kept moving forward and didn't turn back to her.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Jason called jogging towards me with Nate on his heels.

So, my inner turmoil showed on the outside, great.

"Nothing." I answered when they caught up with me.

Nate pulled a face showing he didn't believe me.

"Obviously something's up." Jason spoke Nate's thoughts for him.

"Jason." I snapped. "I don't wanna talk about it." I frowned going to stomp off.

"Shane…" Jason started but Nate cut him off.

"Don't bother Jason, just leave him alone. I'm fed up dealing with all his jerk B.S."

I stopped mid-step to turn around and face them again, I had never heard Nate speak like that before and by the shock on Jason's face he hadn't either.

It took Nate a second to catch on then his face was just a shocked as ours, "Wow, I didn't mean to say that." He apologised.

"But you were thinking it?" I asked a little hurt but at the same time guilty for forcing him to think like that.

He looked uncomfortable like I'd forced him between a rock and a hard place, "Sorry." He apologised again.

"You don't have to be." I assured him. "It's my fault you feel like that. I'm sorry for being a jerk recently, its just…eugh." I groaned before continuing. "…everything."

"And by everything you mean Mitchie?" Jason asked.

I nodded glumly, "I can't avoid her anymore it's too hard."

"So don't." Nate said obviously. "I mean it's obvious you still have feelings for her."

"Of course I do." I said exhaustedly. "But it's not right for us to be together, believe me it's for her own good."

"You said that before, what do you mean "it's for her own good"?"

"Don't you hear what everyone's saying about her, it's all my fault. I'm trying to protect her from all that."

"Shane, I don't think Mitchie needs your protection." Jason put in.

"Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged. "I'd still feel responsible. I just don't know what to do now."

"Maybe you should just go back to how it was before you's got together." Nate suggested.

"I've already tried that."

"No, you haven't you said it yourself, you were avoiding her. Before you's got together you didn't avoid her you teased her, you were a jerk to her she was your competition."

"You think I should start being the big headed jerk again?" I asked.

He nodded, "Why not?"

_Next Day_

Mitchie's Prov

Things had been weird since this morning, I woke up expecting Shane to ignore me just like the days before but he didn't; he didn't avoid eye contact with me or take a wide berth around me if we met each other on one of the paths he would stare me out and push past me if he had too. His stance was different too, he was more sure of himself, arrogant even.

It was weird but I welcomed it, it kept my mind off yesterday as I tried to work out what had changed in the past twenty four hours.

I was still mulling it over in my head as I waited in the queue for the buffet, I was so lost in thought that the queue moved meaning I was holding everyone else up.

"Are you going to move anytime soon?" Shane asked challengingly breaking me out of my train of thought.

He was towering over me intimidating-ly, arms crossed waiting for my answer, I was shocked at first he was speaking to me but his whole posture set something off inside of me putting the surprise to the back of my mind.

"I suppose you and your fat head need all the room you can get to get past." I shot instantly at him grabbing a try and pushing past him.

I got a rush as I pick up what I wanted to eat; that felt -as weird as it sounds- good. I still had tingles and a bit of a smile when I sat down, I knew it was weird but it felt good answering him like that, better than hiding away from him from everyone.

Caitlyn and Ella sat down across from me looking at me wonderingly.

"What was that?" Caitlyn asked.

"I honestly don't know." I smiled tucking into my food.

After that I sought him out just to argue with him, just to feel that rush…until it was time for supper but after I ate I went back out to find him for one more argument before I went to sleep.

I walked towards the teaching cabins remembering that's where I'd found him the last time, and my intuition was right he was in Brown's cabin perched on his desk strumming his guitar, eyes shut, just like the last time.

I marched in about to let loose on the insults, but he started singing unaware of my presence, shutting me up quickly.

"…You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me…"

My eyes had welled up just by listening to the first line, it was my line and he'd made it into a song. My heart gave out a painful squeeze making me release the door I'd forgot I was still holding opened letting it slam shut.

His eyes snapped opened at the sound and his hands froze on the guitar strings, we stared at each other in silence before I felt one of my tears overspill, moving my hand to swiftly wipe it away seemed to break him out of his stillness.

His expression completely changed into an icy stare as he slid off the desk and moved his guitar onto his back, "Spying on the competition?" He asked sarcastically passing me.

"No." I defended myself instantly. "Shane, I…I'm…"

"For your own benefit you should be." He interrupted me. "There's no way your beating me tomorrow, loser." He finished arrogantly walking out of the cabin.

"Loser" just like the first time he spoke to me, I felt myself smile involuntarily at the insult before exiting the cabin and running towards my own.

"Guys." I shouted unnecessarily as I busted through the door of our cabin.

My friends sat up straight in their beds worry instantly clouding their expression.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked immediately.

"Nothing, everything is great. Shane called me a loser."

Both their expressions fell into confusion.

"Mitch, did you hit your head in the last couple of hours? Because being called a "loser" isn't something to smile about." Caitlyn asked.

I shook my head, "It's a long story but the short one is he still likes me."

"Jeez, Mitchie if you just needed that confirmation, that boy is still head over heels about you we could have told you that." Caitlyn smiled making me smile back at her.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Ella asked.

"I have a plan but I'll need your help, both of you's." I pleaded coping their puppy dog pleading faces.

_Final Jam_

Shane's Prov

I marked off the last day of camp on my calendar, before putting my hand under my bed to find my duffle bag and setting it opened on my bed. I pulled opened my wardrobe and started taken out armfuls of clothes and throwing them into my bag.

I hesitated with my second armful, torn about whether I should be happy or sad this summer was over, then again in the past couple of weeks I couldn't remember when I hadn't been conflicted about this day. Getting away from here would be good for me I wouldn't have to avoid Mitchie and pretend I didn't have feelings for her when I do but when I left it would mean I wouldn't see her at all. But me leaving would be good for her too, I reminded myself and like always that was the winning argument as I dropped my armful of clothes into my bag, her well-fair was more important, she was more important to me than anything.

"Shane?" Nate asked sleepily breaking me out of my thoughts. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." I answered over my shoulder.

"Already?"

"Yeah, after closing ceremonies tomorrow I'm outta here."

I caught his sympathetic look before he cleared it and managed a small sleepy smile, "Just keep it down." He smiled rolling over. "And don't forget to leave yourself something to wear tonight."

I scrunched up my nose at his reminder, Final Jam, was my last hurdle and the one I was looking forward too least. If it wasn't compulsory I wouldn't be doing it, not that I was prepared for it anyway, I had being trying to choose a song for a while but most of the ones I'd written were love songs and that was the last thing I wanted to sing about.

Mitchie's Prov

We'd been working solid all night putting together my plan, and when we finally got to sleep it was the wee hours of the morning so it was unsurprising that when we woke up it was time of dinner. We were a bit sluggish getting up and ready to go to the Mess Hall and even with our best efforts we all looked a little worst for wear as we stumbled into the Mess Hall.

I pulled a face as I caught site of my reflection in the glass sneeze protector covering the food at the buffet table.

"We'll look better for tonight." Ella promised.

Ella came through on her promise; we all looked great as we left for the theatre where Final Jam was being held.

Ella looked amazing in an off shoulder teal top and dark blue skinny's, platform heels and chunky gold jewellery. Her back pack containing her dancing track suit however didn't do much for her look, but it was the only bag she had for her change of clothes for her dance routine after she sang backing vocals for me. She went for the naturally nude look with her make-up and kept her hair perfectly straight.

Caitlyn looked just as good in her dark grey skinny's, black top and dark grey waistcoat and her slightly more sensible shoe choice, white high top converse with black stars on them. Ella had kept Caity's make-up close to the colour of her clothes with silvery grey sparkly eye shadow and a coat of clear lip gloss. With her hair in her natural curls.

As for me, Ella had instructed me to wear the only dress I brought with me to camp, a black mini one with one of her chunky jewelled necklaces and my leather jacket and ankle platform boots. She'd given me smoky eyes and just for a flash of colour to finish me off shocking pink lip-stick, and loosely curled hair.

After all our primping we arrived just in time to see the start of Tess's performance, as usual she'd gone all out with dancers, props and her own lighting sequence. I rolled my eyes a little a gesture both my friends mirrored before we went back stage.

"Mitchie." Dee smiled relieved as she spotted me. "We need you to go on after Tess."

"What?" I asked, my nerves kicking in for the first time. "I thought I wasn't on to the second half."

"There's been some changes, please Mitchie." She begged at the end.

"Fine." I sighed, unable to say 'no' when she looked so desperate.

She smiled gratefully, before busying herself with other campers who seemed to be having their own problems.

My friends turned excitedly to face me the second Dee left us but the gleam in their eyes turned to concern.

"Are you o.k. Mitch?" Caitlyn asked concernedly. "You're as white as a ghost."

I didn't need to check myself to confirm her statement I'd felt the colour drain from my face and my stomach twisting into knots the second Dee turned away from me.

"I think I got it all wrong." I whispered feeling a light sweat breaking out on the back of my neck, was this stage fight?

"What all wrong?"

"Everything, maybe I read too much into that insult. Maybe he was just insulting me, and I'm gonna go out there and make a complete idiot out of myself." I felt myself closing in on a full scale panic attack.

"Breathe Mitchie." Caitlyn instructed.

I took a couple of deep breaths while she rubbed my back soothingly.

"You've nothing to worry about." Ella reassured me when I pulled myself back together. "He's totally still in love with you, and you'll totally rock that stage the second you get out there and he'll fall even more in love with you." She finished smiling with Caitlyn nodding in agreement beside her.

I felt most of my nerves leave me and my colour returned, thanks to their reassurances, just in time to catch Tess's finale and gear myself up.

I waited impatiently half way up the steps that lead onto the stage squeezing myself as flat as I could as Tess and her dancers came off the stage and Brown walked onto the stage from the other side complimenting her performance, she muttered something under her breath as she past us I didn't catch it but I doubted it was her wishing me luck. Well, I'd show her I thought more confident now as Brown welcomed us on stage.

I squinted against the bright stage lights so I could see into the audience -as Caitlyn set up and Ella and I walked to our mic's- to try and find him, "please be here already" I chanted to myself as I searched every face in the packed theatre. I couldn't see past the sixth row though so I was about to give up before Ella began gesturing subtly to the side of the stage, and there he was.

Shane's Prov

I couldn't help myself, the minute I heard Brown introduce her onstage I practically ran to the steps where the only gap to see the stage from the side was. I watched her squint against the lights before her eyes got adjusted, then seconds later she was staring back at me. I held her gaze for a while, but pulled my eyes away when I realised I was smiling at her which allowed me to notice for the first time who was standing beside me and I couldn't stop myself from pulling a face; Tess Tyler. She must have came off stage and just stood here to size up the competition because her microphone was still in her hand.

The music started then pulling my attention back to the stage, Mitchie was still looking at me, she looked as if she'd just stopped giggling at something before she started singing and immediately every little bit of me started buzzing with happiness and I couldn't stop myself from smiling widely at her song choice.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

She didn't take her eyes off me as she sung the first verse and chorus and I couldn't peel my eyes off her either, I was fallen even more in love with her as I watched her. But as she started the second verse her natural talent and stage presence took over as she took the mic out of its stand so she could walk around the stage and dance, giving the audience a proper show.

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me…

Although Mitchie had a microphone and the speakers in the theatre and backstage were blaring her beautiful voice she suddenly became hard to hear over Tess.

"God if she thinks she's actually gonna beat me with that song, she's lost her mind. It's awful, she's awful."

My face had to be a picture of disgust as I listened to her and I couldn't stop myself from snapping at her, "Tess, shut up." Her and her groupies looked shocked at my outburst but that didn't slow me down, "Mitchie is ten times the performer you'll ever be, so maybe you should stop being a spiteful diva and start taking notes." I shouted at her stunning her into silence allowing me to hear Mitchie finish the second chorus, this was my queue I remembered –although I'd ripped the paper I'd collaborated our songs on into a million pieces it hadn't left me- and without thinking I took the mic out of -a still frozen- Tess's hand.

Mitchie's Prov

You're the voice I hear inside my head

His voice completely caught me off guard and for a millisecond I thought I was dreaming, but he was actually there walking up the steps and onto the stage singing the song I'd heard him sing in Brown's cabin weaving it into my song's melody. And he was singing it just to me.

The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

He gave me a smile and a nod to tell me to start singing as we walked towards each other.

I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I got that same buzz of excitement and happiness just like the first time we sung together and everybody else just melted away and I knew without a doubt he felt it too.

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in

He closed the gap between us looking deeply and lovingly into my eyes as we finished are song taken each other's hand.

No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I became vaguely aware we were being watched when the crowd erupted into applause but I forgot about them again as his lips met mine softly.

**A/N: So, what do you's think? Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading my story and adding it to your favourites and alerts and a really big THANK YOU for all the really nice reviews :) xx**


End file.
